The Man I've Become
by insanekittie19
Summary: When life hands you lemons, make lemon aid. When life hands you a baby...Well, what do you do when life hands you a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Sandra (Blissdementia)  
Title: The Man I've Become  
Rating: MA (For sexual encounters and language)  
Fandom: TFATF  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places from the movie! But any other characters you do not recognize, I own!  
Summary: When life hands you lemons, make lemon aid. When life hands you a baby…Well, what do you do when life hands you a baby?  
Archive: Only on VX and FF  
Pairing: Dom/OFC (Eventually)  
Feedback: Yes please. But I'm still learning how to be a better writer…so please be nice!**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my good friend Babydoll for always giving me her thoughts and help with my stories. And I couldn't have done this story without Evilgrin, she's a great beta and big help! So thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

In a house in Los Angeles a baby cries. A sleep deprived father lies in bed with his eyes closed, hoping the baby will stop crying. A few moments later the man drags himself out of bed and looks down into the older wooden crib.

"Papi, I wish you could tell daddy what the problem is." Picking his son up, he feels the baby's overly warm skin for the fourth time that night.

Mia walks into the bedroom with a bottle in her hand. "Why don't you try to feed him again." The younger woman says as she passes the small bottle into the larger hand.

The father looks at his son as the baby starts to fuss, not wanting the warm bottle of formula. "He's been up all night running a low fever, Mia. When he wasn't crying, he was coughing. When he wasn't coughing, he was crying." The father sighs, "I'm so tired, I don't think I'm going to make it into the garage today. Would you let the guys know?"

Mia kisses the baby's head and nods. "Of course I will! You just take care of Dallas today and try to get some rest yourself!"

She can't help but to frown a little as she leaves the room. The man lies down on his full size bed with his son next to him, smirking as the baby's eyes get wide at the sight of his daddy's silver necklace dangling from his neck.

* * *

Mia walked into the kitchen, where the other three men sat eating their breakfast. "Well, boys, it looks like he won't be making it into the garage today. Baby D isn't feeling well again." She poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned her backside against the sink.

Leon frowned a little as he stood up to get more coffee, "Man, I didn't know that takin' care of a baby could be such hard work."

The other two men shrugged as they continued to drink their coffee, which made Mia smile. "Then I suggest you wrap it up every time, boys! This can be a lesson for you all!" She let out a little giggle and sat down to eat her breakfast too.

A few minutes later the dad came down dressed, carrying Dallas in his arms.

"I called his doctor and she told me to bring him in to be checked out." The dad sat the diaper bag down on the table and handed Mia the baby. He walked to the fridge and poured two bottles with the correct amount of formula and he added them to the contents of the medium sized black bag. "I'm sorry I won't be able to help you three out at the shop today."

The men looked at their friend. "Don't worry about it, man, just make sure Little D gets better!" Jesse said as he got up and cleared his dishes from the table.

The baby started to cry again, which made his dad sigh. "Your favorite woman in the whole world has you, buddy, and yet you cry for her too?" he asked as he took his son back and picked up the diaper bag to leave. The very tired man headed out the door to his car that was once his only prized possession.

* * *

Thankfully Dallas fell asleep on the way to the doctors, the dad didn't have the heart to wake him, so instead of removing the baby from the comfort of the car seat, the man carried the exhausted baby. car seat and all, into the office. He sighed as he looked around the busy waiting room that he had grown to know over the past two and a half months. He shook his head as he saw all of the mothers with their kids; it seemed that it was always the moms that brought their kids in. He found a seat and watched his small son sleep in the car seat as he waited and remembered the first time he met the baby.

_"What do you mean we have a kid?" The larger man demanded answers as the towel he was wiping his hands with flew onto the hood of a nearby car._

_The woman looked down at the three week old baby, dressed in all blue and sucking on a little pacifier. "I-I tried to call several times to tell you, but every time you just hung up when you heard it was me." She looked back up at the angry man who stood a car length away from her._

"_Well, what the fuck was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to feel? After everything I did for you, you just up and left me and the team; without even a simple __goodbye." He panted now, still not understanding why the woman he once loved stood in the garage telling him these things._

_The shorter, tanned woman with long dark hair looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I tried, but I can't be a mother." She __set the__ diaper bags down next to the car seat. _

"_What the hell am I supposed to do with him? I don't even know his name or how to take care of a baby; you of all people know that." The newly named father shot his ex girlfriend a pleading look._

_The woman glanced down at the bags one more time, with eyes that were once so full of life, now hidden behind dark circles from lack of sleep."There's a folder in one of the bags, it gives you hospital records, a birth certificate, and everything you need to know about Dallas." She bit her lower lip and then reached down to take the baby out of the car seat. She gently kissed the baby's head and brought him over to the man she had left behind, "Here, take him, keep him safe and love him, like you always did me!"_

_The man took the baby and held him in an awkward position, before he looked at her. "Don't do __this; j__ust stay, please!"_

_She was already moving away slowly. "I can't! You know me, I've never wanted kids. But I know that you have always wanted a family, so take care of our son!" She started to cry as she ran out of the garage, leaving the tiny baby staring up at his daddy._

His memory was abruptly halted as the nurse came out, calling for Dallas. The dad sighed and picked the car seat up and followed the nurse back to the room. Once in the room, the dad removed Dallas from his seat, and placed him on his shoulder. The nurse took down some notes of what was going on with the Dallas; she took his temperature, and then excused herself to get the doctor.

Dallas looked over at the animals on the wall, only to let out a little whimper. His reward was being moved into his daddy's arms where a small smile was looking down at him, before the rocking that he liked starts. Ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"How are you doing?" Doctor Sanchez asked the father with a smile as she entered the small white room that had small zoo animals pasted along the walls.

The dad glanced up at her before he leaned down to kiss Dallas' head. He stood up and gently laid the baby down onto the table lined with crinkly white paper. "I'm alright; it's Dallas that's sick again," he said before he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"This poor little guy, he just can't seem to get a break with his health, can he?" The doctor asked as she started to look in his ears and up his nose as the baby moved his arms and legs.

Something kept running through his head as he laid awake the night before with his son, "Do you think if he would have been full term he would still have these problems, doc?" The dad asked as he stood next to the exam table to watch the doctor look at his infant son.

"Chances are he wouldn't have these problems, but at the same time you just don't know. Some babies are born with medical issues that are not seen until they grow older, other babies are just sick off and on from the start." The doctor finished looking at everything and smiled at Dallas's dad. "It looks like he has an ear infection. I'm going to give him some antibiotics for his ear and something for his cough. If it hasn't gotten better within a few days you call us and we will check him again."

He looked down and smiled at seeing his little brown eyed boy smiling up at him as if he knew he was going to be feeling better soon. "What about him not eating? I don't want him to get dehydrated," he said in a concerned voice as he placed one large hand on the baby's belly, and rubbed it in a gentle circle, not wanting the baby to start crying again.

"Since his source of food is a bottle, sucking on the bottle probably makes his ear hurt. There is a juice for babies and kids called Pedialyte, I want you to give that to him. That should help him until he is feeling better. But just make sure you keep trying the bottles with formula! Since you say he hasn't wanted it, I would make him a one ounce bottle, that way if he doesn't take it, you aren't wasting a whole lot of formula. If you still can't get him to drink the juice, try wetting a wash cloth and letting him gum on that." The doctor walked over to the cub board and took out a small clean baby wash cloth. Getting it wet she brought it back over to Dallas and rubbed his lips with it, making his little mouth open and when she touched his little pink gums he started to make chewing motions. "By him getting the water from the cloth, he's getting liquid. But like I said, keep trying the formula and get some of the juice."

Nodding his head the dad smiled down at Dallas who stiffened out when the wet cloth was taken from his mouth. He picked Dallas up and placed the baby onto his shoulder once again, "Alright I will try that; thanks, Doc."

Doctor Sanchez smiled at him and handed him the prescription for the antibiotics before she opened the door and exited out into the hallway.

* * *

At the drug store Dallas rode in his car seat in the basket of the cart while his dad looked at the different flavors of Pedialyte. "Papi, you want Grape, bubble gum, or fruit flavored?" He held up the different bottles and smiled at the baby even though he knew the three month old wouldn't answer him.

Dallas looked at him and grunted, his face turned a bright shade of red. The dad sighed and looked around a little, "You are doing that again? Here in the store?" He paused and shook his head. "Women don't like that, little buddy," he chuckled referring to his little shirt that said 'Daddy's little chick magnet'.

The bottles were placed back on the shelf, he pushed the cart to the men's bathroom, and hoped they had a diaper changing table. He looked inside and saw that there wasn't one. He frowned at Dallas as he took him out of his car seat and did a sniff test to make sure he really was poopy, his eyes closed tightly at the bad scent.

He looked up as the woman's restroom door opened, he smiled as he watched a woman with a baby come out of it. The woman had her sandy brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with small strands gently falling out. Her face held small round framed glasses that tried to hide her eyes.

"Excuse me, is there a changing table in there?" he asked as he looked at her, hoping there was.

The woman smiled at him. "Yeah there is, we just got done using it," she said in a soft tone as she looked down at her own son.

He glanced past her at the door she just came out of. "Is there anyone else in there?" He looked down at his son in his arms and gently started to bounce the baby. "I really don't want to change him in my car again," he said with a smirk as the baby started to whimper, since he didn't like to be in a dirty diaper for too long.

The woman giggled and opened the door for him. "There isn't anyone in there and if you would like I can stand here and make sure no one comes in."

While he grinned at her, he picked up the diaper bag and walked into the women's bathroom. "That would be great, thank you!"

A few minutes later he walked out and saw the woman feeding her son from a bottle. "Thank you for your help! I'm still getting used to this father thing." He smiled at her, and set the diaper bag back into the cart.

As friendly as she was, the woman looked up from the baby eating, she smiled at him, "Did your wife have something to do today?" That's when he noticed the woman's pretty hazel eyes ; he hadn't noticed the color before.

He shook his head as he frowned, "Um no, I'm not married, I'm one of those single fathers." He watched her pick her son up to burp him, "Mind if I sit down?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No, go right ahead! How old is your little guy?"

"Dallas here is three months." As if to show off, Dallas smiled before he gave her a big yawn.

"I thought he looked a little like he was. Brenden will be seven months next week." She smiled at the man sitting next to her, "May I ask your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Riddicks-gurl1988****: Thanks for commenting! I hope you like the rest of it as well!**

**xxxevilgrinxxx****: Thanks for commenting EG! I'm glad you liked the intro, I like stories that make you think a little. I hope you like the rest of the story too! ;)**

**For everyone that added my story to their favorite story list: Thank you so much for doing it! It makes me feel good as a writer to know that you guys are at least reading it. I hope you all like what I will post for the rest of the story as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

He smiled as he looked over at her, "My name is Dominic Toretto. What's yours?"

"I'm Emma Thompson." She held out her hand to him with Brenden on her shoulder closest to Dom, "It's nice to meet another single parent!"

Dom shook her hand and smiled as Brenden started to giggle as he moved his hand out towards Dallas. Dallas laid his head down on his daddy's shoulder and rubbed his little nose against the soft material of the shirt.

Dom and Emma sat and talked for a little while longer before they decided to go in and finish their shopping. After they said goodbye, they headed in different directions into the store.

* * *

A few minutes later Dom stood in front of the baby juice again; he tried to figure out what flavor Dallas might drink better. He sighed before he heard Emma's voice.

"Do you need some help, Dominic?" she asked as she saw Dom looking confused. Emma slowly pushed her cart down the same aisle that he stood in.

As he looked up from the juice he smiled at her, "Have you ever had to buy this juice for Brenden?"

She nodded her head as she walked a little closer to Dom. "Yeah, I had to buy him some a couple of weeks ago."

While he looked back at the shelf lined with different flavors he ran a hand over his head, frustrated that he had to ask a stranger for help, "Was there a certain flavor he liked more?"

She let out a small laugh. "I found that he prefers the grape flavor, the other ones he just spit back out." Emma reached in front of Dom and picked up a smaller bottle of the grape juice.

Dom looked into the seat of the basket, and grinned at Brenden, "A man that knows what he likes! Ya gotta love that!" Dom chuckled, and felt a little more at ease, since Emma didn't seem to think he was weird asking a question like that.

Emma nodded her head and smiled at Dom. "I would try a small bottle of it first, just in case Dallas decides he doesn't like that flavor." When she heard Brenden shriek, she turned her head towards him and giggled at her very vocal baby.

After he put the bubble gum flavor back on the shelf, he chuckled. "Yeah, save me some money in case he decides not to drink it either," he did a small pause, "One more thing!" He placed the grape bottle into his cart and looked at Emma, "Do I just give it to him straight? Or do I have to mix it with the formula?" he asked and again he hoped she didn't laugh at all of his questions.

She gave him the sweetest smile he had seen on a woman other than on his sister. "How many ounces is Dallas eating, Dominic?"

After he glanced at her, he grinned as he peered into the cart at Dallas, "He is taking four ounces every three hours," Dom said, proud that his son was a big eater and had finally got to the point where his little belly was letting him eat more then two ounces every two hours.

"Okay, you put in two ounces of the juice and add two ounces of slightly warm water. Shake the bottle to mix it up and then give it to him." Emma smiled since she loved that she could help a single father.

Dom looked back at Emma, "Thanks, Emma. I appreciate your help today!" Again he focused on Dallas who was a sleep in his car seat. "Do you think I could possibly call you if I have anymore questions about this whole baby thing?" He glanced at her and hoped she didn't tell him no.

For a second she thought about it as she looked Dom over. "That would be fine, Dominic!" She quickly wrote down her name and number on a piece of paper, before she slowly reached her hand over and handed it to him. It was then that Emma noticed Brenden was quiet as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Well I better get this one home. Call me anytime!" She smiled one more time before she pushed her cart away.

_Someday I won't need to ask people all of these questions; someday I'll be the one telling the answers, _he thought as he placed the number into the safety of his front jean pocket. He did another big sigh, before he headed to the front of the store to pay for the medication and the juice.

* * *

Pulling up to the diner Dom took a crying Dallas out with him. He walked into the store as he carried the diaper bag and the bag with the juice and medication in it. "Mia, can you put two ounces of this juice stuff into a bottle and then add two ounces of water for me?" he asked, out of breath and now feeling exhausted.

Mia took the diaper bag from her brother and set it onto the counter. "I will! What did the doctor say?" she asked as she got the juice from the bag and headed over to the sink to mix the liquid with water.

Dom ran a hand over his head that was now starting to hurt. "He's got an ear infection, she thinks that is why he's not wanting to eat or sleep," he sighed and took the liquid medicine out of the pharmacy bag, before he read how much to give the screaming baby. "Doc gave me medicine to help with the pain and infection and showed me how to give him a wet wash cloth to suck on if he won't take a bottle."

Coming back from getting the guy's drinks, Jesse picked up the juice container that Mia set down. "Did the doctor recommend this for him?" he asked as he put the juice back in its place on the counter.

Dom nodded as his head started to throb worse. He took the eye dropper and slowly squirted the pink medicine into Dallas' mouth. "Yeah and a mother I met at the pharmacy told me how to give it to him." He looked at his younger sister and their three friends. "If it wasn't for her I would have probably given him straight juice and made him sicker or something." He frowned but then smiled as he noticed that Dallas wasn't crying anymore; instead his little lips smacked together while he swallowed the yummy stuff his daddy gave to him.

Mia rubbed Dallas's head. "That was nice of her to help you out! Does she have a little one too?"

Dom took the opportunity to put the juice bottle nipple into Dallas' mouth. "Yeah, her son is almost seven months old." He watched Dallas start to try and drink. "I think I'm going to talk to Frankie, the owner of the pharmacy, about putting in a changing table in the men's room," he said out of the blue as he looked up at his sister and smirked.

Laughing, Mia looked over towards her big brother. "Did you have to change him in your car again?"

He smirked at her and started to chuckle; the time he didn't get the diaper onto Dallas quick enough and the baby peed on the seat ran through his head. The way Mia snorted from laughing so hard made him laugh harder. "Nah, I got to use the women's bathroom. But you weren't there to be my look out, so Emma said she would do it for me."

"You are turning into a woman, D! First you start carrying around a big purse and now you use the women's bathroom? I'm definitely never having kids if I have to turn girly!" Vince said with a cocky smile, which made Dom and Mia both peer at him as he walked from the bathroom to the food counter. Just as Vince sat down, he flinched. "Ow, Mia, what the hell did you do that for?" he asked and started to rub his upper arm where Mia smacked him.

"Leave him alone, he's doing what any good father does!" She walked back behind the counter to get their lunch started.

Dom took a moment to observe Dallas; he noticed that Dallas had drank about an ounce already. "Poor little D. is such a hungry little boy," he said as Dallas let go of the nipple, gasping for a breath that he didn't want to take. Dom smirked and set the bottle down in order to burp him. At first Dallas laid his head on his dad's shoulder and watched Vince drink from his own form of a bottle. A few moments later Dallas picked his head up, while his eyes were still fixated on Vince and let out a loud burp. All four men stopped what they were doing and looked at the twelve pound baby, as his little eyebrows moved in thought as he switched his view to Leon.

The men made little cheering noises, "That was a great one, little man! You are getting the hang of this man thing!" Leon said as he bent down and smiled at Dallas.

Mia giggled and started to plate the food. "My nephew is not going to be a man like you four. He's going to be a gentleman!" She looked over at the miniature Dominic as he let out another little burp, since his dad kept patting his back.

When the guys did another cheer for the second burp, Dallas' head quickly went back down to the comfort of his daddy's shoulder and a big smile appeared on his little chubby face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Riddicks-gurl1988****: "Aw see that's what we need to see more of these days a man that is not a afraid to be a true father...I tell ya that if men would just step up and be there for their kids especially their sons the world would be a better place." **

**I agree with you 100% I know lots of single mothers who the dads just prefer not to be in the picture at all. And that stinks, because you have such cute little kids that are hurting. I mean, even if Dallas weren't so cute, Dom would still step up to the plate right? ;)**

**xxxevilgrinxxx****: When I first started to write this story I thought about how Dom would react to being a dad. Would he be that know it all who refuses to have help from everyone? I couldn't see that being true. I see him as being strong, but willing to ask for help.**

"**Having to change the baby in the car! I can just see Dom's face, panic mode, as that arc of pee went whizzing all over the interior...is it evil to laugh?"**

**LOL! No it's not evil to laugh. Sadly this actually happened to me with my now 5 year old cousin. *sighs* Never did tell his mom the real reason her seat was wet! :-D**

**Thank you both for leaving feedback again. Even just a one line thought about what you read means the world to me! Thanks for everyone that has added this story to your favorites, it feels good knowing that you guys like it!**

**Chapter 3**

Once they were done eating, Jesse, Vince, and Leon decided that Dom should take Dallas home to rest. The men then headed back to the garage to finish up the cars that needed to be done by the end of the day. Dom kissed Mia's head as he left with a cranky Dallas to go home.

On the drive home the baby fell asleep; Dom didn't notice until he pulled up into the driveway of the house. He knew if he removed the car seat from the car, Dallas would wake up and be very crabby. After Dom got out of his car he stood there and for the tenth time that day, he ran his hand over his stubbly scalp. Finally, after he thought about it, he quietly got back into his car and pulled it all the way up into the driveway; as close to the garage as he could get it. He made sure the windows were all the way down, which allowed the nice warm summer breeze to blow through the car and it would let him hear Dallas if he awoke. As quietly as possible he shut the car door one more time and walked into the house, grabbed a beer and came back out; only to go lean against the car for a minute. He looked through the back slightly tinted window and watched his son sleep as he thought back to the first time he brought Dallas home to meet the team.

"_What do you mean Letty just came and gave you a baby?" Mia asked as she sat herself down on the floor in front of the car seat that held the tiny baby. _

_Dom rubbed the back of his neck and looked into the car seat too. "I mean, she just showed up at the shop and said that this is my son. She said she couldn't be a mother and then she left."_

_The guys sat on the couch and listened and tried to grasp what was going on. "I bet that's why she left. She was scared of being pregnant." Jesse said and looked down at the miniature Dom._

_Dom shook his head and started to pace the length of the living room. "I don't give a shit why she left anymore, Jesse. What I care about is what am I supposed to do with him? I can't be a father either. I've never even held a baby since you were born Mia," he said and looked at his sister, but never stopped moving his feet._

_Mia smiled up at her big brother. "Well, whether__you like it or not, he looks just like you. So you, with the help of this team, will take care of him and be a great dad." She got up and moved over to her brother, grabbing his arms she made him stop his pacing. She gently cupped his face as she tried to get him to calm down, "Did she give you any bottles or anything for him?"_ s_he asked as she watched her brother get closer and closer to a break down._

_Dom looked at her with now helpless eyes; he shrugged his large shoulders and pointed to the two diaper bags. "That is what she gave to me; she said something about a folder too. Something about his medical records and stuff I would need to know about Dallas."_

As a warm breeze blew across his body, Dom looked across the yard before he sighed. He walked away from the car and went to a lawn chair in the shade. He sat down to relax and drank his beer. As he sat there, and took big swallows from his cold drink, he started to think about Emma.

He felt the smile as it grew on his face, he remembered her full lips as she smiled as him past her own son. Her sandy brown hair pulled back away from her face and the way pieces of it fell loosely from the tie that bound them there. He remembered her beautiful hazel eyes slightly hidden behind black small framed glasses. It had been a very long time since he had a woman, a very long time since he even thought about a woman and here he was thinking about a virtual stranger.

He finished his beer and reached into his pocket, he felt for the small piece of paper. "Emma Thompson," he read the name again out loud, before he put the paper back into his pocket when he heard Dallas whimper from the back seat.

* * *

The next day arrived and Dallas seemed to be feeling a little better. He had gotten two doses of his medicine the day before and that night he slept much better. Dom of course, still hadn't gotten much sleep, because he was up every couple of hours to check on little D.

Since Dallas was so little, Dom going to work early wasn't a problem. Dom pulled up to the garage and frowned as he thought about how much work he needed to get caught up on. He put Dallas into his battery operated swing in his office and turned it on. Dallas's eyes lit up as the soft music started to play and the colorful lights on the swing started to dance.

Later that day Dallas went home with Mia and Dom stayed at the garage to finish up the last of the left over paper work. He decided that before he could leave for the night he needed to make one last phone call, Dom took out his wallet, which now held Emma's number. He ran his teeth over his bottom lip as he looked at the number again and started to dial Emma's number. He sat back in his chair and listened to the rings that started on the other end.

"Hi, you've reached Emm-" the soft voice started as the voice mail picked up. "I can't take your call right now, but if you could give me your name and number it would be my pleasure to call you back!" With that her voice was gone, the beep sounded and Dom hung up the phone…

"'Thank you'…That's all I wanted to say," he growled out loud as he shook his head.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you think everyone's gone?" Jesse chuckled as he stood in the doorway.

Dom looked up and chuckled with him. "Nah man, only when I'm trying to figure something out!"

Jesse came into the office and flopped down onto the couch. "So I just wanted to let you know we are all caught up with everything. Mr. Pack's car is ready for him to pick up at 8 in the morning like he requested."

Dom picked up his pen and nodded, "Alright, sounds good, Bro! Why don't you take off then? I'll meet you back at the fort later!" He started to write down some more tax information.

Jesse smiled and stood, "Don't take too long; you don't want Mia trying to put cute little bows into Little D's hair again!" He laughed and remembered the first time Dom left Mia alone with Dallas; his thick black hair was covered in blue bows when he returned. "See ya at home, Big D," he said and walked out of the office.

Dom chuckled again, smirked and looked down at the number again before he picked the phone up and dialed it.

His throat was cleared and when the voice mail picked up, Dom started to speak, "Hi Emma. It's Dom…ummm, Dominic Toretto. I was just calling to say thank you again for helping me out at the pharmacy. I, ah, really appreciated the help yesterday. I was also calling to say that if you ever need your car worked on I can help you out with that." He hit himself in the head as he used that stupid line. "So yeah, give me a call sometime! Have a good night." He hung up the phone and swore at himself for getting nervous on the phone.

_Why the hell was I so nervous? I was just thanking her for her help. Not like I was asking her to marry me or something, _he thought to himself as he put the number back into his wallet and decided to head home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Riddicks-gurl1988**** I'm glad that I'm not the only one that finds Dom being smitten over this girl as funny! **

**xxxevilgrinxxx**** I know that when I'm making an "important" phone call I write down what I need to say in case I do need to leave a message, or I would be like Dom. I hope that doesn't hinder the start of such a beautiful pairing! **

**Thank you both for leaving me feedback; it's what keeps me writing! I want to thank everyone that after chapter 3 set this story as one of their favorites! That makes me excited to know people are at least reading!**

**Chapter 4**

A week later Dom sat in the waiting room of the doctor's again. He brought Dallas back for a check up to make sure the medicine had fully worked on his ear infection. Dallas sat on his daddy's lap reclined back against Dom's crossed leg and sucked on his little fist. Dom had his eyes closed as he listened to the little slurping noises that came from his son's mouth, while his big thumbs gently rubbed Dallas' sides.

"This seat taken?" Dom opened his eyes and looked up when he heard Emma's voice. She smiled down at him with Brenden in her arms.

Dom smiled back and shook his head. "No, no it's not!" He picked up the diaper bag and sat it on the floor next to his feet; he picked Dallas up so he could sit up straighter in the chair. "Is Brenden not feeling well?" Dom asked and fixed the hat on Dallas's head.

Emma frowned, "Yeah, he's been running a high fever for a couple of days."

Brenden looked at Dom, and Dom frowned at him. "Aww, I'm sorry to hear that." Thoughts started to run through his head again about why she hadn't called him back. He had already told himself that she seemed nice and willing to help, but that he might have pushed it when he actually called her. _The kid was sick, that's why. It's not that she didn't want to call me back, it was just she was preoccupied. _He sat there and looked down at little D as the boy continued to suck on his fist.

After a few moments of silence, Emma spoke again. "Is Dallas feeling better?" She smiled as Dallas looked at her and gave her a big smile around his little fist, only to go back to make his noises again.

A quiet deep chuckle came from Dom, "Yeah, I'm just here as a precaution to make sure the ear infection went away completely." He paused to look at her. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head. "Sure!" The sweet smile that she had at the store reappeared.

He did another short pause and glanced at her again. "Is there a reason you never called me back after I called you?"

Slightly she nodded and smiled, "I wanted to, but in the message you didn't give me your number!"

He leaned back in his chair more and thought for a moment before he started to chuckle quietly. "I did forget to say it, didn't I?"

She giggled again at the look on his face as he realized that he in fact didn't leave his number. "You did say you could help me with my car if I needed it, but again no number!"

Dom chuckled his deep chuckle which caused both Brenden and Dallas to look at him and smile right back at the big guy.

Emma's attention went back to Dom. "I take it you know a lot about cars?"

"Yeah, you could say that!" he smiled at her. "I own and operate DT Automotive over on Sunset."

Emma smiled back, "Oh okay! That's cool!" She licked her lips as she took a moment to think before she looked down at Dom. "Would you like to give me your number now, Dominic?" She bit her lip a little and quickly glanced down at Brenden.

He Noticed her bite her lip, it made him lick his own lips and nod, he reached down into the pocket of the diaper bag and took out a small pad of paper with a pen. He wrote down his name and number on it, before he handed it to her. "Here ya go!" he chuckled again, "I still can't believe I forgot to tell you it!"

She smiled and shrugged. "It happens!"

They both look up as Dallas' name was called; Dom smiled at her and picked up the diaper bag. "Well I will hopefully talk to you later, Emma! I hope Brenden feels better!" He placed Dallas on his shoulder as he stood up.

Emma nodded her head and smiled, watching him walk away. "Yeah I'll call you soon!" She licked her lips and smiled down at Brenden.

**(This was a kind of short chapter, but like the other great writers I see, I have to keep you guys wanting more!! I'll post the next chapter soon!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxevilgrinxxxI always find it cute when dads interact with their little ones. Even if it's something as simple as rubbing the baby's back or smiling at the baby! It melts my heart each time.**

**I can seriously see this big tough looking guy, sitting in the doctor's office, sweating bullets wondering how he should ask her about the phone call back! Lol It's another sweet thing I like to see! ;)**

**Riddicks-gurl1988 I have to keep you readers in suspense! It's something I picked up from other great writers! Have no fear though, I'm updating right now!**

**Thanks for reading and leaving feedback! And thank you for those who added my story in their favorites after chapter 4.**

**Chapter 5**

A few days later Dom's cell phone rang as he was finishing up dinner with the team. He quickly wiped his hands off and flipped his phone open. "Hello?" he asked as he chewed the last bite of chicken.

The voice on the other end hesitated a little. "Can I speak to Dominic, please?"

Dom stood up from the table and slipped his plate into the sink filled with clean dish water. "This is Dom…" he answered and walked into the living room and made his way up the stairs to check on Dallas.

Emma smiled into her end of the phone. "Oh, sorry I didn't recognize your voice. This is Emma Thompson."

As Dom entered the upstairs hallway, he also smiled into the phone. "Hi, Emma! How is Brenden doing?" he asked in a slightly lower voice as he entered his bedroom; he didn't want to wake up Dallas who was asleep.

A shriek could be heard in the background on Emma's side, which made Emma giggle. "Brenden is doing a lot better. Thanks for asking!"

Dom chuckled quietly and walked back out of the room and carried the baby monitor with him. He walked down the stairs and out the front door to the porch. "That's great to hear," he said and listened to her quiet laugh again.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but when Brenden is sick, he's very cranky," she said once she was done laughing.

He sat down on the porch steps and smiled, "I'm glad to hear that it's not just Dallas that gets very cranky and needy when he's sick." Dom chuckled a little and looked down the street.

"Oh trust me, the older they get the worse their crankiness gets. I guess that's why some guys are such big babies when they are sick." Emma laughed with Dom and sat down on her couch to watch Brenden slowly army crawl across the floor. She couldn't help but to smile again as she listened to the deep laugh that Dom had.

Dom grinned and watched a car as it drove past the house. "Yeah, we learn to do it when we are young and never forget how to do it when we are old." He smirked and heard a little snort come from her end as she laughed at him.

Their laughter continued for a few moments. "I hope I didn't call at a bad time. I figured at this time you would be out of work but not sleeping yet," Emma said in a hopeful tone and tried to get back into a normal conversation.

Dom nodded and felt the warm summer breeze as it blew across his face and bare arms. "This is a perfect time; Little D normally naps now while we eat dinner. So feel free to call anytime!" He smiled as she said okay to that.

They talked about their kids for a little bit longer, before Dom turned the tables and started to ask Emma a few things about herself. "So did you grow up around L.A.?" he asked as he got up from the steps and moved to one of the chairs on the porch.

She was able to answer right away. "No, I was actually born and raised in Michigan. I moved here when I was 25. What about you?"

As he remembered visiting Michigan a few times for racing car parts, he nodded his head. "Yeah, born and raised in the house that I actually still live in, but I have been to Michigan a few times."

She smiled, kind of impressed with that, "Wow that must be nice. Not having to worry about moving and changing houses."

Dom smiled into the phone, "Yeah! I didn't have to worry about changing schools and making new friends. It did get kind of boring though, sleeping in the same room as I did when I was Dallas' age." He slid down a little in his chair to get more comfortable.

Emma nodded as she moved so she was sitting with her feet tucked up under her as she continued to sit on the couch. "I bet. But at least you are able to show your son what it was like to grow up in your house. You can just show him where things happened, you don't have to take a plane to show him where you grew up." She paused for a moment. "So how old are you, Dominic?"

Dom thanked Mia for the beer and then smiled. "I'm 30. What about you?"

Quickly she answered and smiled, "I will be 28 a week from tomorrow."

Not expecting her birthday to be so soon, Dom smiled, "Well happy early birthday. I'll have to take you out for dinner to celebrate…" He trailed off a little. He hadn't actually meant to say that out loud.

She giggled before she smiled at his nice gesture, "That would be very nice of you, Dominic. I haven't been out in years to celebrate my birthday!"

Dom chuckled assuming they had just agreed to a date, or at least agreed to go out to dinner together. "Cool. Do you have a favorite type of food you like?" he questioned as he held the baby monitor close to his other ear and heard the steady deep breaths of Dallas. He smiled and put the monitor back onto the porch next to his chair.

She thought for a second and then smiled. "I love Chinese. Crab meat rangoons are so yummy."

He understood how someone could love crab meat rangoons so much, after all they were his top choice for take out. He nodded, "I know a little place that has the best rangoons in all of California. We will have to go there and eat sometime."

Emma smiled again into the phone, "That sounds great." She glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped, "Oh wow, we have been on the phone for almost an hour now."

He brought his own watch up to look at it. "Yeah, seems we have been." Just then he heard the little cooing noises from by his chair and smiled. "My little guy is awake now anyway, I guess I should get off the phone so I can feed him."

Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth as she listened to his voice, "Yeah, it's bath night for Brenden. It was nice talking to you again, Dominic."

Dom nodded. "Yes it was! We will have to talk again soon."

They said their goodnights and Dom headed into the house, only to see Mia as she came down the stairs with Little D. "And who was that?" she asked with a big grin.

Dom chuckled and grinned at his son who was still in Mia's arms. "That was Emma, the nice lady that told me that Dallas might like the grape flavored juice."

Dallas gave his daddy a big tired smile that showed off his toothless gums, which made Mia smile again. "I didn't hear a ton of talk about the kids." She shrugged as Dom gave her his 'just never mind' look. "What? I'm your sister, I'm allowed to be nosey!" She smiled and kissed Dom's cheek before she gave Dallas to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Riddicks-gurl1988: Mia reminds me of myself too. Even though my older brother lives 2 hours away from me, I still know him really well. He can't get much past me! lol**

**xxxevilgrinxxx: I really like the fact that Dom isn't rushing into anything with Emma. From my own view point, I do think that if he didn't have Dallas, he would be moving a lot faster. And I kind of like a guy that takes things a little slower! **

**Thank you for reading and leaving feed back ladies! And again to those who added my story to your favorites list after reading chapter 5, thank you so much! Words can't describe how much it means to me to know that people are reading and liking this story!**

**Chapter 6**

Dom and Emma were able to talk on the phone several times over the next few days. What they spoke about dealt with different things that Dom would need to look for while Dallas grew over the next few months. But some of the conversations were of things that Dom and Emma liked to do, movies they loved, and places they had traveled to.

* * *

The next weekend Dom sat in the living room and shook his head at Mia. "I really don't want to go to some baby Expo. It's for chicks." He set the car magazine onto the coffee table and stood up.

Mia giggled and followed him into the kitchen. "But you kind of are a 'chick'," she said using his word. "After all you are Dallas' mommy and daddy!"

Dom shot her a dirty look, which made her laugh. "And what is the purpose of me going to one of these things?" he asked as he stood in front of her.

After she reached into the back pocket of her jeans, she pulled out the brochure she had picked up at the store, unfolded it and showed it to him. "It says that it's a place to learn about babies, pick up information about things the kids should be doing at different stages in their development, and a place to meet other parents."

Dom raised an eyebrow and took the paper, as he glanced through it he sighed. "But there's going to be so many people there," he handed the paper back to his sister and crossed his arms over his chest.

Mia shrugged. "And?" she questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest to mimic her brother.

He looked at her and shook his head, "And…what if someone bumps into the stroller or drops something on Little D? He could get hurt."

Mia, who was by far shorter than her brother stood her ground as a slow grin appeared on her face. "You can use the baby front pack I got for you," she said since she remembered she had gotten him one a month or so ago.

Dom put on a serious face and shook his head again. He moved away from her so he could leave the kitchen. "No. We'll use the stroller." He walked over to the closet to get the stroller out. "You might make me go to this thing, but I refuse to look like a dork and put him in a backpack that goes on my chest. I do have some sort of dignity left."

Mia giggled and helped him get the stroller. "I don't care what you carry him in, as long as you go with me!"

Once the stroller was out of the closet, Mia started up the stairs to go pack the diaper bag. Dom mumbled something under his breath. "I heard that, Dominic Toretto," she shouted at him from over her shoulder, which made Dom smirk.

* * *

An hour later Dom parked the car. He casually looked around the parking lot and saw all of the moms and dads with their babies. Some of the women were waddling slowly, looking like they could pop at any moment.

Mia smiled at her big brother. "Okay, let's get Dallas into the stroller and get in there before it gets really crowded."

They got out of the car and took the stroller out of the trunk. Dom took Dallas out of his car seat, kissed his head, and laid him in the stroller. He just got him buckled in when Dallas started to whimper. His eyes got sad and he started to cry. Dom frowned and touched Dallas' little belly with his big hand. "Hey! You can't cry, you are alright!" He did in a sing songy type voice trying to convince the little baby that he was perfectly fine. By now Dallas was crying harder and louder, big crocodile tears swept down his face.

Dom glanced up at Mia. "I take it he might not like the stroller?"

Mia shrugged her shoulder and looked down Dallas, "Take him out and see if he calms down!"

The buckles were undone quickly; Dom picked him up, kissed his head and put him to his chest. The miniature Dom slowly stopped crying and nuzzled into his daddy's broad chest. Dom raised an eyebrow and frowned, "I guess I will have to carry him."

Mia raised her own eyebrow at Dom and smiled. "You could carry him…Or you could use the front pack. After all we are going to be doing a lot of walking, and you will need your hands to look at things." She grinned, since she knew he was going to have to either let Dallas cry in the stroller or use the front pack, and she knew her brother; he wasn't going to let his son cry.

Dom sighed and nodded. "Yeah, let's go home and grab it." He hadn't even gotten that out of his mouth and Mia was pulling the baby front pack out of the diaper bag. He chuckled. "You are sneaky, sis. Very, very sneaky!"

She smiled. "I learned it from you!" she giggled and helped Dom lay Dallas back down in the stroller; the baby started to cry right away, his little fists turned white and his legs kicked as he threw his fit. She then helped her big brother put the front pack on and adjusted it so that it was comfortable for Dom to wear.

Once the front pack was on, Dom glanced around at the people that were walking by. "Ya sure I don't look stupid?" he asked as he gently put a crying Dallas into the front pack and Mia helped pull his little legs through the leg holes.

"No. You look like a daddy that loves his little boy!" She giggled as she made a mental note to get a picture of him wearing it later. She quickly put the stroller back into the car and adjusted the diaper bag over her shoulder. "Besides, I bet we will see other dads with a front pack on too."

Dom nodded and smiled as he noticed that Dallas wasn't crying anymore; instead he was leaning back against Dom's chest and was looking at the people around them. "We better, and if I see a camera anywhere, it's getting broke!"

They both laughed as they headed into the arena where the expo was being held.

* * *

They walked from one exhibit to another and Dom admitted to himself that he was actually enjoying the baby expo. With their house being hardwood floors, he hadn't given much thought to doing tummy time on the floor with Dallas, but from one woman that was giving a presentation he learned that doing tummy time on the floor helped babies learn how big and small things are. He made a comment to Mia that they needed to get a big soft area rug for the living room.

As he looked around he still kind of felt embarrassed for wearing the front pack. He swore he could hear other guys as they laughed at him, even though he hadn't actually seen any of them laughing.

An hour into walking around the expo, Dom looked up as he heard what sounded like Emma's voice. He smiled as he saw her with Brenden on her back in a back pack. He pointed Emma out to Mia, "You see that lady there?" He slightly nodded in her direction with the intention of not letting Emma notice him just yet.

Mia smiled as she looked over, "Yeah, her son is adorable!" she said as she somewhat glanced over, before she went back to looking at the game she had found.

Dom couldn't help but smile, "That's her…That's Emma, the lady I've been talking to."

She gasped and smiled bigger, "Wow, big brother, she's pretty cute!" she said as she made more of an effort to look over at the lady. Mia noticed Emma's long legs and her slight belly and smiled bigger while she thought that her brother was finally interested in a woman other than the perfect racer chasers he used to be attracted to.

Dom shook his head and abruptly moved into her line of vision, "Well don't stare." He peered quickly at Emma and then turned back to his sister. "Should I go say hi?"

Mia giggled and shook her head. "I don't think you have to, because she's coming this way!"

He turned and looked back in the direction of Emma, just as she started walking towards them. "Hi, Dominic! Funny seeing you here," she said with a warm smile that Dom loved.

Dom smiled back trying to look confident in his front pack. "Hi, Emma! Yeah, I didn't think I would see anyone I know here!" One hand held a bag of things he bought, his other hand went up and rubbed Dallas' belly through the material of the front pack.

Emma took a moment and glanced at the woman holding a diaper bag next to Dom, before she looked back at him.

Dom saw the look that Emma had on her face and he frowned a little. "Emma? This is my sister, Mia; Mia this is Emma. The mother that I've been talking to!" He looked at Emma and smiled a little.

Mia smiled at Emma and held her hand out. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you."

Emma let out the little breath she had been holding and shook Mia's hand. "Oh! Hi. Mia, it's nice to meet you too! Dominic has told me a lot of nice things about you."

Mia liked how Emma called him Dominic, since she usually only called him that when he was in trouble. Dom smiled back before he said hi to Brenden. Brenden smiled and made little babbling noises at Dom. Dom chuckled and smirked at Emma. "Are you finding anything of interest here today?"

Mia took that as her cue and slowly moved off to the side to look at some other tables. Emma nodded. "Yeah, I've never been to one of these before. It's fascinating to see how much stuff people are willing to buy."

Dom nodded too and rubbed a sleeping Dallas' belly through the front pack again, which always seemed to make him feel less nervous. "Yeah, I saw one lady walk out of here with a truck load of stuff."

Emma couldn't help but notice what Dom had Dallas in. "I must say, Dominic, I have never seen a man wear a front pack with his baby before!"

Dom looked at her, and just knew she thought he was weird for wearing it. "Oh, well I just didn't want to take the chance of the stroller getting bumped or something." He paused and felt jealous of Dallas for being able to sleep through this conversation. "Not like I wear this thing on a daily basis or anything." He said in a defeated tone, knowing he looks less manly than normal.

She smiled and took a step closer to him to let other people through. "It's kind of cute, actually!" she said in a softer tone, not wanting anyone to hear her words.

Dom's eyes shot up to meet hers. "Really?" he cleared his throat and stood a little straighter, "I mean, thanks…I was thinking about wearing it more often."

Once again Emma couldn't help but giggle, she playfully rolled her eyes at him. "You are crazy, Dominic!"

Mia watched her brother somewhat flirt with this young mother as Dom and Emma started to walk slowly to the other exhibits. Mia did her best to stay back behind them so they could talk. Although being the nosey little sister she was, she made a point to stay within listening distance. She smiled as she heard Dom's laugh, it was a laugh that seemed to come naturally to her brother, one that wasn't forced; she hadn't heard that kind of laugh from him since before Letty left.

* * *

It was a couple of days after the baby expo. As usual, Dom got up for work, gave Dallas to Mia before he headed back upstairs to get ready for work. Once he had himself ready, he got a very happy Dallas from the living room and started getting him ready for the day too.

"Alright, little man, today is the day!" Dom spoke to Dallas as he changed his wet morning diaper. "Today is the day where you take a long nap in your playpen, so that daddy can get all of his work done."

Dallas' big brown eyes looked up at his daddy, only to give him a big toothless grin. "Oh you think I'm kidding around huh?" he asked before he gently ran one large finger down Dallas' little belly which made the baby giggle and twist his body. Dom chuckled too. "If I do my manly tickle torture on you, maybe you will do what you are told!"

Vince stood in the doorway as he watched and listened to his best friend talk to the little baby. "You know, I know I tell you this a lot, but I never thought I would see the day that you became a daddy."

Dom turned his head and smirked at Vince. "Yeah, V, I know what you mean. I never thought I would be like this either." He looked back at Dallas who was now glaring at the colorful bears that Mia insisted they put behind the small changing table. "And I never thought I could be so in love with someone so small either, V."

Vince smiled and nodded as he walked in and sat down on Dom's bed, "It's crazy isn't it?" he said as he picked up the picture frame that still held a picture of Dom and Letty. "Do you think you would still be this way with him if Letty hadn't ran away?"

Dom gently pulled Dallas' little blue pants up over his white onesie. He then picked the little baby up and kissed his head before he propped him up against his shoulder. "I don't know, man. It would have been different with her here. So I'm not sure." He looked at his friend. "But the thing is, I can't go back and worry about that, I just have to keep truckin' ahead and worry about the future." He paused as he fixed the back of Dallas' little pants. "You wanna ride with us to the garage today?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Vince knew that tone of Dom's, it meant he didn't want to talk about something, so Vince stood up and nodded. "Of course, I don't want to miss the part of you and Little D scoping out the chicks without me!" He grinned and headed downstairs with Dom.

* * *

Later that same day Dom stood with his head under the hood of a 1998 cherry red Corvette. Vince was underneath it trying to tighten the bolts of the transmission they had just put in.

Dom heard the garage door open and close. "Hold on, I'll be right with you." he called out without looking up.

"It's okay, take your time!" a woman's soft voice said from near the door. Dom recognized the voice and immediately looked up from the car. The voice made Vince roll out from under the car to see who was in the shop with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**kris89**** – Thank you for leaving feedback! I'm glad you like my story. As a reader I hate cliff hangers, but as an author, they are kind of fun to write! ;) **

**xxxevilgrinxxx**** – I'm glad you like the Dom/Vince conversation. I have lots of conversations with Dom and a woman, but I wondered what it would be like with Dom and a man!**

**Riddicks-gurl1988**** – Hmmm so I'm guessing you think it's Letty that's standing in the garage?? I can't wait to see who it is! Lol **

**For the couple more of you that added my story to your favorite list after chapter 6…THANK YOU! I'm glad lots of people are enjoying this! **

Chapter 7

The sun came through the windows and as it shined on the woman, it made her look like an angel. "Emma!" Dom said as he saw her standing there in a calf length black flowing skirt and a white dress shirt. Vince grinned as he finally laid eyes on the woman he had been teasing Dom about.

"Hi! I-I hope I'm not interrupting you," she said, sounding a little nervous.

Dom shook his head and grabbed a towel to wipe his greasy hands. "No, not at all. I'm just a little shocked to see you here. Is everything alright?" he asked as he walked over towards her, suddenly fearing something happened to Brenden.

She smiled. "Oh gosh no, he's at his daycare." She looked over at Vince who just smiled at her before he rolled back under the car. "I know you said that you own this place, and I was kind of wondering if you could take a look at my truck." She bit her lower lip a little.

Dom's head nodded as he motioned with his hand for them to go back out the door. "Of course, what seems to be wrong with it?" he asked as he opened the door that she had just entered through.

They walked outside into the ninety eight degree July heat. "Well it sounded okay this morning, but then I started it up to go get me some lunch and it's making this God awful screeching noise." She frowned and handed him the keys to her 2004 dark blue Chevy Trailblazer as they got closer to it. "I turned it off and then turned it back on and it still made that noise, so I drove it straight here."

Dom opened the door and got in, put the keys in the ignition and turned it on. The loud noise that sounded like nails on a chalk board started. He reached down and pulled the lever to pop the hood and got out of the truck again and looked at her. "From the sounds of it, you have a bad fan belt." He opened the hood and nodded after looking down into it, "Yup, it's a fan belt."

Emma licked her lips and sighed "Is that hard to fix?" she asked, not knowing much about cars.

He smirked and shook his head, "Not for me!" he chuckled a little. "Once I get the part here, it should only take maybe twenty minutes to change it." He shut the hood down and walked over to turn the truck off. "I don't have Trailblazer parts normally, so I will have to make a run to the parts store and get the belt." They started to walk back into the air conditioned building.

Once they got into the garage she moved her purse strap farther up onto her shoulder. She tried to think about what to do, she needed to get back to work, but she didn't want to drive her Trailblazer since it sounded like it did. "Okay, can you give me a call on my cell when it's ready?" she asked knowing she would need to call a cab to come get her and Brenden's car seat, so that she had his seat to come back and get the truck later.

Dom smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, of course I can. It shouldn't be more then an hour at most." He watched her take her cell phone out and open it.

"Do you by chance have a phone book where I can call a cab to come take me back to work?" she asked with the sweet smile that Dom now looked for when they would meet.

Dom admired her lips, which made him lick his own. "Yeah…" He paused, "Why don't I just give you a ride back to work, since I have to go get the fan belt?"

She looked at him. "Really? You would do that for me?" She smiled again and hoped that he wasn't kidding around.

His large shoulders shrugged under his jump suit, "Yeah, no need for you to waste your money!" He looked over his shoulder at Vince, Jesse, and Leon. "Can you three keep an ear out for Dallas?" he asked the guys, knowing he would be back before the baby woke from his nap.

Jesse smiled at his best friend and boss. "Yeah, don't worry, he will be in good hands!" he teased and held up his greasy hands. The guys laughed and smiled as Emma and Dom walked out of the garage together.

* * *

In the car Dom smiled at her as he started it. "So where is it that you work?"

She clicked her seat belt and looked at his tanned face and smooth looking head. "I am the head manager at Maxton Manufacturing Company."

He smiled at her and turned out of the parking lot. He had heard of that place before, but wasn't exactly sure what it was. "I know it's like offices and a factory, but what do they make there?"

She took a sip of her water and glanced out the window, before she looked back at him. "We make and sell artificial flowers and plants. Thankfully I get to be in an office all day!" She giggled quietly.

Dom figured that that is why she was dressed up, so he smiled at her. "How long have you worked there?" He shifted his car and got onto the highway.

"I've been there for 3 years now; I was able to land a job with the company right after college. So it's been nice, one big reason I like it so much is because it has a daycare right in the building. So I get to go check on Brenden when ever I get a chance." She smiled.

He nodded in agreement as he smiled and drove down the highway. "That's cool, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't bring Dallas to work with me every day!" When he had first got Dallas, he had thought about getting him into a daycare, but then he heard some horror stories about kids being locked in closets and stuff. He knew he could only trust his team and himself with his only son.

Emma looked over at him and smiled again, something that she did a lot when she talked to him. "You bring him to work with you everyday? Doesn't he sometimes get in the way of things?" She was surprised to hear that.

He shrugged a little. "Sometimes, it's kind of hard when he wants attention and I need to help a costumer, but I also work with my three best friends. So they help me out too." He smirked; he hadn't talked a ton about the team before to her.

"It's always nice to have friends like that!" She smiled and then gasped, "Oh no…I forgot Brenden's car seat in my truck." She frowned and shook her head. "Great, my day is just getting longer and longer," she said since she knew she would have to see if her son could stay at the daycare longer so she could get a cab back to Dom's garage, only to have to drive all the way back to her work to get Brenden.

Dom frowned with her while he changed lanes. "Hey, don't worry about it. Dallas and I can come with Brenden's seat and pick you two up tonight. Besides, you will have to get the keys from me anyway!"

She looked at him for a second before she smiled. "Has anyone ever told you, that you are too nice?"

Dom chuckled and then thought back to Letty, he thought about all of the fights they use to get into and all of the names she would spit at him. "I've been called lots of things, but I don't think nice was one of them." He winked at her, and noticed that for a brief second her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

He pulled his car into a parking spot near the entrance of Maxton, just as Emma spoke. "Thank you for the ride, Dominic, and for fixing my truck. I really appreciate how nice you are to me!"

Once again he smiled at her. "You're welcome! Why don't you give me a call when you are almost ready to leave work, and we will meet you down here?"

She smiled back at him and nodded. "I'll do that! Bye for now," she said and opened the car door getting out of Dom's low slung car.

He smirked and then licked his lips as he watched her walk towards the building. She stood about five feet nine inches, and had a small tummy on her that he only guessed was from having Brenden. He couldn't help but watch her skirt move against her slightly rounded butt.

"Come on, man, you can't be thinking like that," Dom mumbled to himself as he pulled out of the parking space and headed to the auto parts store.

* * *

Dom sat on the couch in his office. He smiled at Dallas as he held the baby under the arms and helped him bounce a little in place. "Okay, kid, today you did alright with the nap, but I wasn't here to do the work that I needed to do. So do you think tomorrow you can do the good nap again?" he asked and smiled at Dallas.

Dallas' little chubby cheeks grew into a big smile as his daddy talked to him. He opened his mouth and gave his daddy what sounded like it could be a small growl crossed with a coo.

Just then Dom's cell rang and he smiled at the baby. "I'll take that as a no!" He kissed the brown eyed baby and laid him next to him on the couch as he answered his cell phone. He grinned. "We'll be there in ten minutes!" he said and hung up the phone. "Alright, buddy, time to go get Emma and Brenden."

* * *

Ten minutes later Dom stepped out of his car as he saw Emma walking towards him with a diaper bag and Brenden. He jogged around the car and opened the door for her, moved the seat forward and then smiled at her.

"Here, I'll put him in his car seat for you!" he said with a smile and held his arms out to her; he didn't want her to have to climb into the backseat wearing her skirt.

Once everyone was in the car Dom hopped back in behind the wheel and headed back towards the garage. "I got her all fixed up for ya!" Dom said with a big smile, "My friend, and fellow mechanic, noticed that you needed an oil change too, so he changed it for ya!"

Emma was very tired from work, but she smiled at him, "Oh, yeah I forgot about getting that changed a couple of months ago. I really appreciate you fixing it up for me!" She moved her purse and opened it up before bringing her check book out. "How much do I owe you?" she asked and looked at him.

He looked at her once and then looked back at the road. Dom shook his head, "It's on the house," he said as he merged onto the highway.

"No seriously, how much do I owe you?" she giggled as she shook her head.

He chuckled, only to smile back at her. "You aren't going to get out of my car tonight until I tell you what you owe me huh?" he asked, having a feeling she was that type of woman, deep down he just prayed that she would smile or laugh again.

She hadn't brought her truck to him just so that he would fix it for free, she wanted to pay him for his work, time, and parts. She licked her dry lips and looked at him. "You got it, Dominic. So, are you going to tell me the amount, or do I need to make up a really high price and just write it down?"

Dom laughed this time, "I'll tell you what. How about you agree to let me take you out for your birthday and your agreement will be my payment?" he said and then held his breath as he mentally kicked himself for saying that.

Emma bit her lip a little and looked at him for a moment. "Just dinner?" she asked while she thought about it.

The car merged into the right lane. Dom nodded his head and exited the highway, turned the car onto the street that the garage was on. "Just dinner!" he said in a softer voice.

She was quiet for a few moments as she really thought about his offer. She watched as the car pulled up next to her truck. Emma finally looked at Dom and smiled. "Sounds like a deal. Why don't we talk about it more, maybe tomorrow on the phone?"

Dom shut his car off and smiled at her, "Cool!" He looked back into the backseat and saw both little boys sound asleep in their seats. "I don't hear any objections from them, so I guess it's all good!" They both laughed quietly as they got out of Dom's car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Riddicks-gurl1988**** – I can't wait to see if they make it official either! Maybe after the dinner date they will! Thanks for reading and commenting!**

**xxxevilgrinxxx**** – It always makes me happy to have a guy fix something for me. (Even when I can do it myself! Lol) Thanks for all of your help and continued support! **

**emma134**** – Thanks for reading and commenting! I try to put up a chapter a week! I hope you like what's to come!**

**Some of you added me to your favorite author list! I was shocked at that! *blushes* Thank you. Once this story is finished, I will post more of my stories on this site. Thank you to those who added my story to your favorite story list! It means the world to me! Now onto that dinner date!**

**Chapter 8**

A week and a half later Dom pulled his car up to the address that Emma had given him. He studied the house a little, saw it was an older two story cream colored house with black trim. There were a few steps that lead up to a wooden porch and on the porch hung a newer porch swing. Dom took a deep breath before he got out of his car and walked up the sidewalk to the porch. He looked down at his clothes one last time and thought about how Mia had told him to be dressy but comfortable. His white button up shirt and black dress pants were as dressy as he could force himself to get. He looked back up and rang the door bell, as he waited for Emma to answer the door, he looked down at the bouquet of roses. He shook his head as he thought about Mia being such a little sister as they picked the flowers out.

"_Why can't I just give her the pink roses?" Dom asked as he and Mia looked at the different bouquets of flowers._

"_Because pink roses tell a girl that you appreciate her." She held up the red roses. "But red roses show that you have a deep passion for her-"_

_Dom cut her off quickly before she could finish. "Wait a minute. I don't have any deep passion for her or for anyone. It's only a birthday date." He picked up the pink roses again._

_She raised an eyebrow at him like he __did __to her. "Maybe if you weren't so impatient and let me finish, you would hear what I was trying to say." She picked up another bunch of beautiful red roses. "As I was saying, red roses show that you have mutual feelings for her," she said, looking at the roses, "and from what I have heard and seen, you both feel the same for each other. So I say go with the red." _

_She put the roses back into the buckets and turned to Dallas who __sucked__ on his binky in the baby seat of the cart. She started to talk baby talk to him. "But I'm just a girl, so what do I know, Dallas?" _

It was then that a teenage girl opened Emma's door with a big smile. "Are you Dominic?" she asked in her cheery high school voice.

He looked at her for a moment and nodded. "I am, is Emma here?" he asked. _Of course she is here! Why wouldn't she be here? She told me to be here at seven, so why wouldn't she be waiting for me? _he thought as he began to get more nervous.

The girl smiled and opened the door wider. "She's almost finished getting ready. She told me to let you in."

Dom took a step inside as he smiled at her. "Oh okay, you must be-" He was cut off as the girl turned and walked towards a screeching Brenden.

"-Quinn. I'm Emma's next door neighbor. I'm also her babysitter sometimes," she said as she rolled the soft baby ball back to Brenden, who sat on the floor surrounded by toys. "Have you met Brenden yet?"

As Dom nodded he looked around the room. "I sure have. He always seems so happy!" As he quickly glanced around he saw a few pictures of Brenden and Emma on the tan walls, a flowered couch with matching love seat, and a small entertainment center. It was then that Dom noticed Brenden was smiling up at him, drool spilled down his chin and onto his bib. Dom chuckled and waved to him, making Brenden babble and shriek as he hit the soft ball in his lap.

It was a few moments later when Dom heard Emma's voice. "I'm sorry I took so long," Emma said as she entered the living room from the second floor stairs.

Dom's mouth fell open as he watched her stand there in a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that stopped just above her knees. He had only seen her in jeans or a long skirt before, never in a dress like that.

Emma blushed a little, looked down and ran her hands over the front of her dress; she wanted to make sure that in her rush to get changed she hadn't tucked the dress into her panties. "Dominic?" she said after he didn't say anything for what felt like five minutes.

Quickly he cleared his throat and smiled. "You look beautiful, Emma," he said as he took a step towards her with the roses still in his hand that had stayed by his side since he walked in.

"Thank you, you look very handsome in white!" she said as she noticed that his chocolate brown eyes seemed to be even darker next to his white dress shirt.

Dom held up the red roses. "These are for you, happy birthday, Emma!"

She hadn't even noticed the flowers before. "Aww, thank you, Dominic, they are beautiful." She leaned up and kissed his cheek as she took the flowers. "That was very sweet of you to get them for me." She smelled the pretty scent and asked Quinn to put them in water for her.

Dom watched as Emma squatted down and said bye to Brenden, before he opened the door for her as she walked towards him with her sweater and purse in her hand. They walked side by side to Dom's car, where he opened her door and let her get in. Once she was in he smiled at seeing her in his car for a third time. Dom shut the door, only to jog around the back of the car and to his side.

* * *

Dom pulled up to the restaurant and looked at Emma. "I hope Mae Ploy is an okay place for dinner!" He smiled over at her. "I remember you said you had never been here before, so I figured it would be a nice treat for your birthday."

Emma smiled at him before she looked back out the window toward the Thai restaurant near them. "It's so cute, Dominic!" she said with a giggle as she looked at the older style building that was surrounded by other restaurants.

Dom chuckled, "And it has good Thai food, that I'm sure you will enjoy!" he said before he got out of the car and went to her side to help her out.

* * *

While they waited for their food to be served, Emma felt like now would be a good time to ask Dom something she had thought about a lot. "Can I ask you something kind of personal, Dominic?" she asked and then took a sip from her Coke.

As he answered, Dom smirked, "Only if I'm allowed to ask you something personal after," he said, which made Emma laugh.

Emma nodded when she was done laughing, "I have been wondering about the way you became a single dad. Is Dallas' mom still in the picture?"

Dom knew that at some point this topic would come up. He got a little more comfortable in his seat and shrugged a little. "Do you want the long version or the short one?" he gave her a small half grin.

She studied his face for a moment before she smiled, "I'm willing to hear whatever you are willing to share!" She leaned forward and settled her elbows on the table, wanting to show him that she was there to listen.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward too; he knew that it would be better to just get everything out in the open now. "Well, I was with Dallas' mom for a very long time. Our relationship wasn't the healthiest one, but we enjoyed being together and knew we would be together for a long time to come." He paused a little and then began again. "Then about ten months ago, we were all at garage working, she complained she wasn't feeling well and headed home. Once I was done working for the day I went home to check on her. That's when I found that her and her stuff was gone."

Emma saw a small amount of hurt wash over his face, out of instinct she reached her hand across the table and laid it on his. "You don't have to say any more if you don't want to," she said in a hushed voice, not wanting to draw attention to their table.

Dom looked down at her hand on his and turned it over to hold hers. "After about seven months, I still hadn't heard from her at all. Then suddenly one morning she started to call my cell phone, but by that time I really didn't want to talk to her." He shrugged a little. "I know I should have picked up and made her tell me why she left and where she had been all of that time, but I was just too angry to even think straight," he smiled at her and cleared his throat again.

As Dom took a moment to think of what else to tell her, Emma frowned a little. "She left because she was pregnant…" It was like she knew what Dom was thinking before he could tell her.

He nodded his head and continued. "In the past we had talked about having kids and it was always that someday I wanted at least one, and she always swore she never wanted any," he gave her his half smile again. "So you can imagine how shocked I was when she showed up to the garage about two months ago, carrying a car seat and diaper bags. At first I thought she was joking, just trying to make me more pissed off at her for leaving," a smile grew on his face as he now remembered seeing Dallas' little feet that were so small the socks wouldn't stay on. "But, when she started to cry before she left me standing there holding a very tiny Dallas, that's when I knew she wasn't joking around."

"And you've had him to yourself since?" Emma asked and let go of Dom's hand so the waiter could put their food down. "She hasn't called to check on him or anything?" she was amazed that any mother could carry a child inside of her for that long and just up and leave the baby.

Dom sighed and reached for his cold Sprite, "Nope, she hasn't called or anything, but to be honest I didn't think she would." He shrugged and looked down at his food. "So there is my sob story," he then looked up at her and smirked. "What about you? How did you become a single mom?"

It was Emma's turn to shrug a little. "Well, thankfully my story isn't as heart breaking as yours," she said, trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal but suddenly she wasn't as hungry for her roast duck in red curry as she was when she ordered it. She started her story, "I went to this coffee shop one day and met this really nice guy. We started talking for a while that day, exchanged numbers and we ended up going out a few times," she smiled. "Things were going great, until about four months into the relationship. I went to the doctors for my usual check up and was informed that I was two months pregnant."

Dom looked up from his shrimp rice stir-fry. "Oh wow, you had no idea you were pregnant?" he asked and set his fork down, more interested in her story then his food.

She shook her head and smiled, "Surprise!" she giggled and then went on. "I will admit I used to hear women on Oprah say they were eight months pregnant and never knew they were. I always said that that wasn't possible, that I would know from day one." She shrugged again, "I guess I was wrong, because I had no idea. So I get home from the doctors and I call my then boyfriend to let him know what I found out. Once I was done telling him, what I thought was wonderful news, he hung up and I haven't seen or heard from him again."

Dom wasn't sure what to say about this. Suddenly he felt the need to find the guy and beat the shit out of him for what he did to his Emma. _My Emma? _he thought to himself. _No, not my Emma, just Emma._

Emma noticed that his facial features had gotten a little harder. "Dominic? You okay?" she asked and watched him.

Dom looked at her in a serious manner, "Want me to go put sugar in his gas tank for ya?" he asked out of the blue, but smirked right after he said it.

She looked at him for a second before she threw her head back and started to laugh loudly. The other diners stopped what they were doing and looked at Emma, Dom noticed this and joined in laughing with her.

* * *

The rest of dinner went great, it was filled with laughing, flirting and lots of talk. Dom couldn't remember the last time he had such a wonderful time with a woman. Even with Letty they would have been fighting by now.

When they were ready to leave, Dom paid the bill and offered Emma his hand once they both stood up. Near the door sat an older married couple, as Dom and Emma moved closer to that table the older woman spoke. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice what a lovely couple you two make," she said with a smile.

Dom looked at Emma and then smiled at the woman. "Oh no, we aren't-" he was cut off by Emma.

"-Thank you," she said with a big smile and pulled him towards the door. Once outside she giggled as Dom gave her a funny look followed by a huge grin.

"Why didn't you let me correct them?" he asked and opened the passenger door for her.

She shrugged and kept smiling, "It's funnier to just let them think what they want to think."

He nodded in agreement, before he too got into the car and drove Emma home. Once at her house Dom helped her out of the car and walked her up onto her front porch, where he leaned against one of the porch railings, "Did you have fun tonight, Emma?" he asked as he looked at her gorgeous face.

She stood in front of him, licked her lips and smiled. "I did. This is the most fun I have had in a very long time," she said while she watched his tongue sneak out and lick his own lips.

Something inside of Dom was starting to stir and he couldn't tell if Emma was feeling the same way he was. "Emma," he said in a low raspy voice.

"Yes, Dominic?" she said and glanced up at his beautiful eyes that seemed to be so much bigger and darker in the moonlight.

He felt himself lean a little closer towards her and for the first time in his life he asked, "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

She leaned closer to him and smiled, "You never have to ask me that!"

"Good to know," he whispered as he leaned more towards her.

Dom had only wanted a small quick kiss from lips that he had been memorized all night, but once their lips met, Emma put her hands on the back of his head and she was officially his Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Riddicks-gurl1988**** – I'm happy you are still reading and enjoying this! I hope you like the rest of the story!**

**xxxevilgrinxxx**** – I think that even when he was with Letty he had all of these insecurities, I think he was just afraid to show them…But now that he sees it's okay, he's willing to show a few of them and ask for help when he's in doubt!**

**I'm having fun writing Letty as this really "bad" person. Lol So anything that comes her way, she brought it onto her self, so I won't feel sorry for her at all.**

**starfire192486**** – Thank you very much! I'm thrilled that you like it. I really hope you enjoy what's instore!**

**tfatfreak207**** – "I usually don't like stories that aren't all about Dom and Letty, but I'm starting to love this story!" And see, I don't like stories all about Dom and Letty! Lol I'm not sure why, but I've never been a big fan of Letty's character. I'm planning on posting more of my stories that I have written in the past, and you will see that Letty isn't a big part of them! **

**Thank you for reading and commenting! It means the world to me!**

**Chapter 9**

Dom sat at his desk; it had been over a week since he and Emma had their date. His mind kept replaying the kiss they shared on her front porch. He smirked as he remembered the way their tongues danced to the unheard music and the way her soft hands felt on his neck. He let out a happy sigh just as there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he said and looked towards the door.

Mia stepped inside and had an awkward look on her face, which made Dom frown and stand up. "Mia, what's wrong?" he asked suddenly getting a bad feeling.

She shut the door behind her, "I went home to check the mail, looking for my grades." She bit her lip a little and held out the envelope that was addressed to her brother, "But I found this instead."

Dom looked at her a moment before he took the envelope and looked down at it. It was addressed to him and had Letty's name and a Texas return address.

"I figured I would bring it over now, instead of making you wait until tonight to read it," Mia said as she peeked into the play pen and smiled at seeing Dallas sound sleep.

Roughly he tossed the letter on his desk not really caring what Letty had to say. Dom sat back down and picked up his pen, "Probably just junk anyways, but thanks, Sis," he smiled at her as he tried to play it off like it wasn't a big deal that after three months, Letty finally decided to contact him.

Mia studied her big brother as she walked around his desk and kissed his head. "I'm always here for you, Dom," she said knowing that her brother was actually hurt by what Letty had done to him, even though he would not admit to it.

Dom cleared his throat and nodded, "I know, but like I said, it's no big deal. I'll read it later or something, but right now I've got too much to do while Little D sleeps." He smiled up at her, "And don't you have a diner to run?"

Her soft giggles filled the small office and she nodded too. "I guess so," she winked at him and headed back out of the office.

* * *

Several hours later, Dallas sat in his bouncy seat on the floor by Dom's desk. He cooed and babbled to the toys above him. Dom smirked and reached to get a paper clip and his hand brushed across the envelope from Letty. He had done his best all day to not even think about what was in it, but as he looked at it now he knew he needed to open it.

Dom sighed and finally used his letter opener on the long white envelope, and pulled out several sheets of paper. He slowly unfolded them and skimmed the scribble. "It's definitely from your mom," he whispered to Dallas, since he recognized the hand writing.

Dom licked his lips before he quietly began to read the letter.

_Dom,_

_I realize that it's been a very long time since we've talked and for that I am sorry. But I do want you to know that I think about you and Dallas every day. Not a minute goes by where I don't wonder how or what Dallas is doing. Since I know you so well, I know you are probably thinking, 'If you think about him so much, then why did you leave him?'. I can't bring myself to call you on the phone and hear you yell at me, so that's why I am writing you this letter. _

_I was a little over a month pregnant when I found out and I was shocked. I know we had talked about kids, but you know me as good as I know myself; I have never wanted children. I'm not sure why, but being pregnant just scared the shit out of me; all I could think about was having this baby to deal with and my life being over. The day I left work early, I stopped by the diner to see Mia and grab some 7-up hoping that would calm my stomach. Mia said that if she didn't know better she would swear I was pregnant, right then I knew I wasn't going to be able to hide the pregnancy for much longer. I couldn't stand the thought of you being mad at me for getting pregnant, or Mia fussing over me and the baby. And I really couldn't stand the thought of the guys treating me different, like I wouldn't be able to do my job right. _

Dom put the letter down on the desk for a second and looked at Dallas who seemed to make a point of sucking loudly on his fist whenever it was quiet. Dom sighed and picked the letter back up and kept reading.

_I realize now that that wasn't a good excuse for keeping the secret from you, and again I'm sorry. If I could go back and change that, I would. _

_When I was about six and a half months along the doctor told me that there were some problems with Dallas and that I needed to go on bed rest, which is when I started to try and call you. I didn't want to come back to the team, but I thought that you should at least know what was going on. Since I couldn't get you to talk to me, I dealt with it on my own. After a month of bed rest, the doctor told me they needed to do a C-section and take Dallas. _

Again, Dom looked away from the letter, he knew that Dallas was okay in the end, but it still tore him up to think about it. He put the letter down and reached down to Dallas, picking the baby up, Dom gave him a gentle hug and kissed his head. Once he knew he could finish the letter, Dom picked it up for a third time.

_I'm assuming you have read the hospital records about him. So you know that he spent about a month in the hospital. After that time they told me he was fine, that he was okay to go home. But I couldn't get him to eat right for me, I wasn't getting much sleep, and you know how bitchy I am with no sleep. All he seemed to do was cry, no matter what I did. Finally, the day before I dropped him off to you, I found myself yelling at him. He was only a little over a month old, and I stood in front of his car seat and yelled at him. That's when I knew I wasn't cut out to be a mother and so that's when I brought him to you._

_I've been doing my best these last few months to figure things out. And I've come to the conclusion that even though I still don't think I'm cut out to be a mom, I at least want to come back to be with you. I'll call soon to talk details with you._

_I still love you Dom and I always will, _

_Letty_

Dom put the letter down for the last time and shook his head. "So she's willing to come back to be with me, but from the sounds of it, she doesn't want anything to do with you."

He held Dallas up so he could look at his face. Dom smiled at his son, "Well I hate to tell her this, but I don't think that's good enough for MY son."

Dallas' little eyebrows twitched as he listened to his daddy talk to him; he took his wet fist out of his mouth and gave his daddy a big smile.

* * *

Later that night Dom thought more about the letter. As he rocked Dallas to sleep he went over his options in his head. _Yes, Letty is Dallas' mom, but if she only wants to come back to be with me then is it worth allowing her to come back? What if after a few months, she just up and leaves again? What makes her think I even want her back?_

He was getting pissed just thinking about it all. He noticed that Dallas was asleep, so he slowly stood up and put the baby in his crib. Suddenly, his thoughts turned back to Emma. Since their date it was their nightly ritual to talk on the phone; he smiled down at his son before he fished his cell out of his pocket and dialed Emma's number.

After a couple of rings Emma's soft voice spoke into the phone, "Good evening, Dominic," she said with a small laugh.

Dom smirked as he laid down on his bed, a free hand tucked behind his head and his feet crossed at the ankles. "Good evening, beautiful," he half whispered, not wanting Dallas to wake up.

"I was starting to think you might not call me tonight," she said as she slipped her shoes off and then lay across her bed on her stomach.

He frowned a little, "Sorry, it was a very long and stressful day." He closed his eyes.

Emma heard the strain in his voice and pouted. "Anything you want to talk about?" she asked, "I'm a good listener!" She smiled a little and played with a loose string on her bed spread.

"Well," he mumbled, "I don't want to bore you with my stress." He chuckled quietly.

She smiled bigger hearing his chuckle. "I don't think you could ever bore me, Dominic," she whispered as she listened, thinking she heard Brenden talking in his room.

Dom just wanted to forget the letter. He didn't want to ruin what had started with Emma. For once in his life he felt as if he had something nice happening, and he didn't want to mess it up. "Thanks for the offer, Emma, but maybe some other time I'll tell ya about it!"

"Okay," she said not wanting to push the issue. She smiled into the phone. "How is Dallas doing?" she asked, knowing that Dom was always willing to talk about that little boy.

A grin appeared across Dom's face when he heard her question. "He's good, he chose to be very stubborn tonight when it came to going to sleep. But I showed him that his dad can be very stubborn too," he chuckled quietly.

Emma could hear the tone in his voice change even before he laughed. This put a big smile on her face too; she loved it when Dom sounded excited. "Aww, did he kick you again?" She giggled as she remembered how cute Dom sounded when he told her it hurt his feelings when Dallas fought him.

Dom smirked, "Are you laughing at me?" he whispered, which made the other end of the phone fill up with louder laughter.

"And if I tell you I am laughing at you, what are you going to do about it?" She quieted her laughter and tried to sound serious.

It was his turn to laugh quietly. "Mmmm, maybe I will have to do my tickle torture on you. It makes Dallas give into me every time." He smiled and listened to her laugh at him again. "Hey, Emma?"

She gathered herself and smiled, "Yes, Dominic?"

He licked his lips and turned onto his side and looked out his window at the star filled sky. "This Sunday my family and I are having a back yard barbeque, would you and Brenden like to come to it?" he asked praying she would say yes so that he could see her again.

Emma was silent for a moment as she thought, "Is it just you, your sister, and the guys that work with you?" she asked, not hearing their names enough to remember them.

Dom smirked, "Yeah! Mia, Jesse, Leon, and Vince are the only family I got. Well, besides Dallas that is."

She smiled and nodded her head as she rolled onto her back and stared up at her white ceiling. "I would love to come meet your whole family, Dom," she said as she started to feel the lovely butterflies in her stomach again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Riddicks-gurl1988**** –** **As always thank you so much for reading. I love that you love this story! I do agree though, I hope that if Letty shows up that Dom tells her how it is!**

**tfatfreak207**** – Lol I know what you mean when you say you don't want Letty back. I feel the same way! Hopefully she will stay away, I doubt it, but I can still hope!**

**Little Karma**** – "I never could really see why they stayed together in the movies" You and me both! I've said it before, I've never liked Letty's character, but I don't know why. I think that's why I create her in my stories as someone I can't stand. This way I have a reason not to like her!**

**starfire192486**** – It's just like Letty to come and ruin everything. Lol Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it!**

**xxxevilgrinxxx**** – I agree with you, kids need to know that they will wake up every morning and you will be there! I think that Dom likes Emma for that reason, she allows him to be himself. He's not trying to be some big bad muscle head, Emma sees him as more than that!**

**Thanks everyone for reading. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

According to Mia, Sunday came way too fast. For four days she complained to Dom that he should have given her at least a week's notice that he was inviting his new girlfriend over to the house.

"You can't refer to her as my girlfriend, Mia," Dom said as he helped her get the meat ready for the grill. "We aren't together like that."

Mia gave him one of her little laughs that she used when she knew something someone else didn't. "Yet…You aren't together like that yet," she sighed. "But it still would have been nice to give me more notice; I didn't even have time to go buy more scented hand soap."

It was Dom's turn to laugh, "Why do you have to buy new scented hand soap for her to come over?" He never understood some of the weird things his sister did.

"It's because I don't want her hands smelling like one of you men, I mean it's okay for my hands to smell like you, but not her." She moved over and got down the big bowl for the salad.

Dom smirked and mumbled, "From what she's said, she likes the way I smell."

He felt Mia hug him from behind. "Than clearly she hasn't smelled your nasty socks after work!" Mia laughed and quickly moved away from him.

Just as Dom was about to throw a piece of lettuce at Mia he heard a knock on the front door. He turned and smiled at Mia. "Behave today, Mia," he said before he wiped his hands and headed for the front door.

Dom could see Emma standing on the other side of the door before he even answered it. He opened the door with a big grin on his face. "Hey," he said when he saw her standing there in a nice pair of jeans and a button up blouse.

Emma smiled back at him. "Hi, Dominic, I hope I'm not too early," she said nervously.

He shook his head and took a step towards her. "Not at all," he said before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

A small giggle escaped her when he pulled away. "You haven't seen me in over a week and that's all I get?" Emma's cheeks turned a pale pink as she bit her lip.

Dom chuckled and leaned back into her before he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeper. "Better?" he asked when he pulled his lips a mere inch from hers.

"Much," she whispered, a little breathless, and then smiled.

He licked his lips as he looked down to see Brenden in the car seat looking up at him and a paper bag that sat next to the diaper bag. "Were you watching what your mommy and I were doing?" he asked with a smile.

Brenden gave him a smile followed by a long babble. Emma giggled, "I wonder if he just told you off or gave you his blessing to kiss his mommy?"

Dom looked up at Emma and smirked, "Hopefully the later of the two!" he said before he bent down and picked up the car seat and the diaper bag. "Not sure what you and Mia decided you should bring, so I'll let you carry that bag so I don't squish anything."

Emma followed Dom into the living room and shut the door behind them. Mia came into room and smiled, "Hi Emma, I'm so glad you were able to make it today!"

"Thank you again for having me," she told Mia, before holding up the paper bag. "I brought the pies and whipped cream for dessert."

Mia giggled and smirked, "Good, I told the guys you volunteered to bring homemade cherry and blueberry pies. They have been asking when you were going to be here since about nine this morning." Both girls laughed.

Dom playfully rolled his eyes as he worked to gently get Brenden out of his car seat. "I'm glad to see that you are happy today, maybe you could give some of your happiness to Dallas when he gets up. Little D is very cranky today," Dom said to Brenden as he picked him up.

Mia took the pies into the kitchen and Emma smiled at Dom. "I could have gotten him out, Dominic!" she mentioned as she walked over to them.

He nodded and smiled, "I know, but I figured I was right there." He winked at her and handed Brenden to her before he took her hand and they started to walk towards the kitchen. "Come on, I'll officially introduce you to the guys."

* * *

Once lunch was finished everyone sat down at the picnic table to eat. Emma had brought a foldable high chair so Brenden could eat too. The team chuckled as he hit the tray wanting his mommy to hurry up and give him some food. Dallas sat in his wind up swing and watched everyone. Dom said grace before they passed out the food and started to eat.

Dom sat and listened to Emma talk to the team when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and looked at the caller ID, he frowned. "I'll be right back guys," he said as he stood up and headed towards the house before he answered it. "What?"

Letty laughed into the phone, "Since when do you answer the phone like that?"

"Since I'm wondering why you are calling," he sighed and shook his head. He knew why she was calling, but truly didn't want to have this conversation today.

Letty's end of the phone was silent for a moment, "I take it you didn't get my letter?" she asked, thinking it might have gotten lost or something.

He sat down in the chair and ran a hand over his head. "I got your letter," he said, aggravated that she was ruining his lunch with Emma and the team.

She could hear the change in his voice, "And?" she asked wanting to know what he thought of what she had to say in it.

"And, I got it and read it. I understand that you don't think you are cut out to be a mother. I-I thank you for bringing Dallas to me instead of giving him away, but I don't understand what makes you think you can come back here and be with me and not have anything to do with him?" Ever since he had received her letter he had been thinking about what he would say to her if she called or showed up and he was finally getting to ask her the one question he kept thinking about over and over. _Just stay calm, be nice, and don't yell. _He thought to himself.

Letty sat up on her small twin size bed and raised an eyebrow. "What makes me think I can do that?" she asked as if she was making sure of what he had said. "I think I can come back to you, since I am your girlfriend-"

Dom cut her off, "Ex girlfriend," he said and cleared his throat.

"No, just because I left doesn't mean I'm no longer your girlfriend, Dom. I still love you and always have. Like I said in the letter, I only left because I didn't know what else to do, Dom," she said not liking what she heard from him.

"I'm sorry, Letty, but when you just up and left and didn't call for all of that time, I finally gave up thinking that you were coming back," he stated as calmly as he possibly could. "A part of me will always love you too, since you are Dallas' mother, but I've moved on. I don't want to be with you again, Letty."

Her teeth pushed against each other as she flexed her jaws. "What do you mean you don't want to be with me? We have always been together and from what I remember we said we would always be together."

Dom smirked knowing she was pissed, but for once in his life he wasn't about to let her walk all over him and get her way. "That was until you left me, but I've done a lot of thinking and I've decided that it would be better if we weren't together."

"That's fucking bullshit, Dom. I want to be with you and that's final," she said clearly not going to back down.

He sighed and ran a hand over his head, "Look, I don't want to fight with you, but I'm not going to give in to you either, Letty. So just forget it. Since you don't want to be a mom, then just move on with your life too and forget about us. Dallas and I are perfectly happy together. Like I said, I've moved on, found someone else..." He trailed off and knew he shouldn't have said that.

Letty stood up from the bed and clenched her fist. "What do you mean you've found someone else? You can't move on, that's not part of the plan," she paused for a few seconds before she smiled. "If you won't take me back, then maybe I will just take Dallas. Then you will take me back."

"Like hell you will," he said in a stern voice as he bolted up from the chair, like she was right in the room threatening him. "You can't take him from me; you have no fucking right to."

She grinned a little, knowing she had him. "I'm his mother; I have every right to see him."

Dom knew he was going to blow a gasket if he kept this up, "You said so yourself that you don't want to be a mom, so who the hell do you think you are, trying to take my son from me? And you are insane if you think I'm going to just give him to you."

"If I can't be happy, then you can't be happy either, Dom. And there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me from having him."

He could tell in her voice that she wasn't going to give up on this one, but he was damn sure he wasn't going to willingly give up either. "Hell will freeze over before I let you take him from me," he said before he flipped his phone shut.

Dom started to think as he paced the floor. _She can't take him from me. There's no way in hell I'm giving up my son like she did. And there's certainly no way in fucking hell I'm getting back with her. No fucking way. _

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he returned outside to the wonderful lunch that he had left.

Outside, Emma looked up and smiled as she saw Dom coming back out from inside the house. She quickly frowned a little as she saw the look on his face. When he sat down she leaned over towards him and put her hand on his arm as the others chatted and laughed.

"Everything okay, Dominic?" she whispered, concerned he had received bad news from that phone call.

Dom looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, everything is fine for now, I'll fill you in later." He took a drink from his ice tea and saw that Mia was now holding Dallas. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked Emma as he turned his attention back to her.

As Emma nodded, she grinned. "I am. While you were inside, I was told that there are some blackmail type pictures of you inside the house!" she said and giggled.

A sly smirk appeared on his face, "What kind of blackmail pictures?" He chuckled when he saw her smile again and for a moment he pushed the conversation with Letty to the back of his mind.

"The kind that show your supposed cute naked bottom when you were a baby." She laughed as she witnessed a surprised look wash over his face, before it turned red.

* * *

After lunch was eaten and cleaned up, Dom and Emma decided to take the kids for a walk. Dom placed Dallas into the stroller and grinned when the little boy cooed instead of crying. He pushed the stroller down the driveway and stopped it near Emma's truck.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said with a smile when he saw Emma trying to get the stroller out of her truck while holding Brenden.

Emma giggled, "Thank you, I will never learn to put Brenden into his car seat and then get the stroller out. I always think I can manage to get it out while holding him." She shrugged and smiled at Brenden.

Dom chuckled, "I'm always willing to help." He got the stroller out and unfolded it for her.

He stood there and listened to Emma hum a song to Brenden as she sat him in the seat and buckled him in. She tucked a blanket around his little chubby legs and gave him a toy to play with.

She stood up straight and smiled at Dom, "What?" she asked, as she saw how he was staring at her.

"Nothing, I was just admiring how good you are with him. It's cool to see such a loving mom," he smirked at her and turned back to make sure Dallas was still sitting up straight.

Emma nodded and gave Dom a small grin, "Thank you, I must say that's a smart idea to put blankets by Dallas' sides to keep him propped up."

A big smile faced her when Dom looked at her, "Thanks, he kept falling over and he hated lying down in this thing."

They began their slow walk down the sidewalk. Dom knew he should tell her what Letty threatened to do, but he hoped Emma wouldn't get scared away.

Emma noticed that Dom was in deep thought and she saw how he looked at Dallas with a worried expression. "Dominic, I know you said you would fill me in later and I don't want to seem like I'm pushy or anything. But is there something you want to talk about?"

Dom let out a big sigh. "Yeah, I guess I should tell you that Dallas' mom is trying to come back into my life," he said calmly as they kept walking.

Emma bit her lip and looked down at Brenden who was mumbling 'mumma'. "Oh," she half whispered not sure what else to say.

As he heard the disappointment in her voice, Dom put his hand gently on her arm and stopped her from walking. "It's not like that though. I don't want anything to do with her." He looked at her seriously, "Last week I got a letter from her and she basically said she wants to be with me, but wants nothing to do with Dallas. But that's not going to fly with me."

She nodded her head, knowing he had told her he wanted to find a woman that was willing to be nice to Dallas and treat the boy like he was an important part of her life too.

"That was her that called today. When I told her I didn't want her back, that I moved on and found someone else, she got mad and threatened to take Dallas from me," he said and then looked down at Dallas. "She only wants him because she thinks I will then go back to her if she has him."

Emma was shocked that someone would do such a horrible thing. "Wow, Dominic, I-I don't know what I would do if Brenden's dad threatened that." She put her hand under his chin and gently moved his face back to look at her. "What are you going to do?"

Dom's eyes met hers and he shrugged a little. "I'm not sure, but I'm not letting her take him from me without a fight."

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile, "I'm here to help you with anything if you need me, I know a good family lawyer that will help you too if you want."

Dallas started to whimper and Dom smiled, "Thanks, Emma, I have a feeling I'm going to need someone other then my sister and friends to vent to," he said when they started to walk again.

"Well you have my number and you know where I live!" She winked at him and rubbed his back a moment with a loving touch.

Dom felt relieved that Emma seemed so understanding of everything. He truly hoped that whatever Letty did wouldn't force Emma away from him and Dallas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kita – Thank you for reading and leaving feed back! I'm glad you like it. Dom is very protective of his team and of his son. There's no way he will let Letty have his son without a fight!**

**EG – ""Good, I told the guys you volunteered to bring homemade cherry and blueberry pies. They have been asking when you were going to be here since about nine this morning."  
--LOL! I bake stuff, so I know what that's all about. Cracks me up every time :) "**

**As I wrote that I could just see the guys jumping to the window to see if it was Emma when they heard a car! I'm glad you can relate to that.**

**Starfire – I have to admit, I'm on team Dom and Emma too. All for them, but let's see what Letty has up her sleeve! Thanks for reading and commenting.**

**Riddicks-gurl – Just about everyone thinks that Letty is going to kidnap Dallas, now why would Letty do something as evil as that? Lol I can't wait to see what she has up her sleeves.**

**Everyone else thanks for reading! Enjoy chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

The next night on the phone Emma invited Dom over for dinner. Dom, eager to see Emma as much as he could, agreed to come over.

Mia giggled as she held Dallas against her chest so he could see his daddy. "You look very handsome, Dom; make sure you wear some of that new cologne I got you!"

Dom smiled at her and nodded. He sprayed some on himself and went to put his shoes on. "I want you to remember to call me as soon as you can if Mr. Williams calls for me, okay?" He said and stood up from the bed.

"Don't worry, big brother, he seems like a great lawyer so I will make sure he calls you on your cell phone." She gently rocked side to side, making Dallas kick his feet and move his arms.

He smirked, "I know. I called him yesterday and he said he would get back to me in a couple of days, but I hope he really does. I don't want to take the chance of Letty getting her own lawyer and filing a custody case first."

Mia nodded and looked over to the night stand that once had the framed picture of Dom and Letty. Now in the same frame was the picture that Mia took of Dom carrying Dallas in the front pack. Dallas's cheeks looked even chubbier as he peeked out over the top of the front pack.

Dom walked over to Mia. "Mia? You okay?" He asked, since he had said her name a couple of times and she hadn't answered him.

"Wha-Yeah, I was just thinking about how much Dallas looks like you," she said with a big smile. "Tell daddy bye, Dallas."

Dallas' eyes got big and he gave his daddy a smile from his drool covered face. "You are so going to need a dry shirt, dude," Dom said and kissed Dallas' head. "Daddy will be back later, be good to your Aunt Mia!"

Mia walked Dom to the front door and then watched him as he drove down the street.

* * *

In her kitchen, Emma took the fresh rolls out of the oven and checked on the roast in the crock pot. It had been a long time since she had dated anyone and she was nervous that she was going to overcook the food. Emma saw that the potatoes in the crock pot needed a few more minutes, so she headed over to make sure she had the table set properly. On her way home from work she stopped and got two new tall white candles and some Coronas, knowing those were Dom's favorite.

Emma's best friend offered to take Brenden for the night, even though Emma insisted that Dom wasn't going to be staying the night. She giggled remembering how Jasmine told her to make sure he wore protection, because she didn't want to become an auntie again at such a young age.

Just then there was a knock on the front door, Emma looked up from the table and smiled seeing Dom's car parked in the driveway. She ran her hands over her dress once more before she walked over and answered the door.

"Hi," she said with a big smile, excited to see Dom again.

Dom smiled back and held up the lilies he had gotten for her. "Hey there, beautiful."

She gasped seeing the lilies, "Oh, Dominic, you remembered!" she said so happy that he remembered her favorite flower.

"I never forget the important things," he smirked and stepped inside the house.

Emma closed the small gap between them and kissed his lips, "Well thank you, they are beautiful." She smiled, "Come on in, dinner is almost done." Emma turned and headed for the kitchen, "I'll put these in water, would you like a beer? I got your favorite."

He grinned as he followed her to the kitchen, "Aww, that was so thoughtful of you," he chuckled as she giggled at him.

"It was the least I could do since you agreed to have dinner with me." She smiled as she filled a vase with water, stuck the flowers in it and set it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Dinner is about done."

Dom nodded as he looked around the kitchen; there were pictures of her and Brenden on the walls, just like in the living room. "Where's Brenden?" He asked, not hearing the boy.

She handed him his beer and smiled, "He's with my friend for the night; she said that he needed a night away from his mom."

Licking his lips, he swallowed, "Oh, well that was nice of her." He watched her get the plates off from the counter and set them out near the crock pot. He bit his lip when his eyes slid down Emma's back to her ass and smooth looking legs. "You have a lovely…" He paused making sure he said the right word, "Home. I would love to see the rest of it some time."

Emma turned back to him and smiled, "How rude of me, I didn't even think to show you." She giggled and walked towards him; she took his hand and led him down the hallway.

"This is the bathroom, not much to it." She giggled as she opened the door and let him peer into the half bath. She used her free hand to point to the second door that was closed. "This is the office type room, I also use it for my work out equipment," she said as she opened the door.

Dom looked inside and smirked seeing a desk with a computer on it. The other side of the room had a mat on the floor next to a treadmill and some smaller weights. "Nice, I didn't know you worked out."

She shrugged, "I try to, but half the time I get started and Brenden wakes up or something." She smiled and shut the door as they headed back down the hallway towards the living room. "I have to keep the doors closed or little man goes in and gets into everything.

Dom chuckled as they headed up the stairs to the second floor of the house. He was interested in seeing what her room looked like. Emma opened the first door and showed him Brenden's room.

"Wow, he sure is neat even though you say he dumps everything out." He chuckled and winked at Emma, only teasing her.

Emma giggled and shook her head, "He knows that he can't go over to a girl's house for the night unless he cleans his room."

Dom laughed with her and then let her lead him to the full bath. "Oh, is this the shower you were getting out of the other night when I called?" He smirked at seeing her face turn bright red.

"You are naughty, Dominic," she giggled and shut the door. "And I'm not going to answer that, because I'm sure you know the answer." She winked back at him before she led him to the last door that was opened. "This is my bedroom." She let go of his hand and went over to shut a dresser drawer that was opened a little.

He stepped inside and smiled seeing the big bed. His eyes wandered over to the window seat with its light blue pillows. "Cute! Not as girly as I pictured."

Emma giggled again and shook her head, "I tried to make it less girly, knowing I would be showing it to you," she said with a big grin, trying to tease him like he did to her. "Come on, dinner should be done by now."

Dom raised an eyebrow at her words. He chuckled and this time it was Dom who took her hand and walked her back downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

As they finished dinner, Emma laughed with Dom, "Okay, my turn," she said as she took a sip of her Corona that she decided to drink with Dom. "So if you were trapped on a desert island, what 3 things would you bring with you?"

Dom smirked as he thought. He leaned back in his chair and answered, "Dallas, a boat, and you."

Emma licked her lips and blushed a little. "No fair, why can't Brenden come with us?" She smiled back at him.

"Because, someone needs to tell the rescue people where they can find his 'mumma' at!" he said remembering how she said Brenden had radar for her. He chuckled as he watched her get up to clear the dishes.

"Mmm, I see, well then I guess that's a good reason," she grinned and took his plate from the table. "Come on, you want to go finish our beers in the living room?"she asked, hoping they could go and relax together.

He stood up and smiled. "Sounds good," he said when he grabbed their beers. He had noticed that once she started to drink her beer she seemed to relax more. He liked that they were able to joke around and laugh so much.

Emma followed him into the living room. She watched him sit down on the couch and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, before she made a point to sit next to him, but not super close. Emma smiled when Dom handed her her beer and then put his arm on the back of the couch behind her. She leaned to the side a little so that she was more into him.

She looked up at him and gave him a nice smile. "Thank you for coming over tonight, I'm having a lot of fun!"

Dom nodded and gave her a small grin, "No need to thank me, I'm having a great time too."

"I'm glad you are," she licked her lips and looked over towards her fish tank. "Were you able to get a hold of Mr. Williams yesterday?" she asked, knowing Dom was interested in seeing what this lawyer thought about his case.

He glanced her way, "Yeah, I told him the back story and told him that I had the letter stating she really doesn't want anything to do with Dallas." He looked away from her and took a sip of his beer. "He said that she basically gave up her rights to Dallas when she walked away from him."

Emma smiled up at him. "That's good, right? I mean so that's a point in your favor," she sounded excited that this might be an easy case.

He shrugged his shoulders a little, "I guess, at least that's what I'm hoping it means." He looked back down at her, "I just don't want to get too excited, until it's over and done with."

She nodded, she understood what he meant. "Well we just have to keep thinking positive about this and things will work out for the best. What do Mia and the guys have to say about what Letty threatened?"

As he looked over at the pictures of Brenden on the wall, he chuckled, "Jesse says he's willing to hack into the Texas law enforcement computers and give her a few warrants" He smirked and looked at her, "Mia says she always knew she was crazy, but didn't know she was this crazy. And then you have Vince and Leon, who say they are willing to physically fight her if they need to." He loved how his family was so protective of Dallas.

Emma couldn't help but giggle hearing what the guys were willing to do. The funny thing was, she could see them doing it too. Even though she didn't know them extremely well, she knew how close they all were and knew they would protect each other if they needed to. "Well I'm glad they are willing to stand up and fight for Dallas. Kinda makes me wish I had my own team!" She smiled at him.

Dom chuckled and nodded, "I might be able to share my team with you," he leaned forward a little and set their empty beer bottles on the coffee table.

"You would do that for me?" she asked and admired his solid jaw line as he moved his head to look at her.

"I'm willing to share a lot with you, Emma," he said before he licked his lips while he slowly leaned down to be closer to her. He kissed her softly at first, just savoring the moment of being able to kiss her yet again. But it wasn't too long before he felt her tongue trying to gain access to his mouth and his tongue obliged hers by playing right back.

As she felt those butterflies start to flutter around within her, Emma moved her hand and placed it on his leg. It had been a long time since she made out with anyone, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

He felt her hand on his leg and inside he was grinning like a mad man, he felt so alive when he was with his Emma. Dom kept his arm around her, but placed the other hand on her neck, his thumb gently rubbed it.

Emma needed to be closer to Dom, she broke the kiss long enough to sit up straighter, tucked one leg under herself and turned her body more towards him.

"You want to stop?" Dom asked in a husky voice, not wanting to continue if she didn't want to.

She licked her lips as she looked at him, breathing heavily, "Not a chance," she slightly whispered before she leaned back into him and started to kiss him again with more force.

Dom smiled into the kiss and kept his lips locked with hers as he turned a little too. It was at this point that Dom put his hands around her waist and helped her move so she straddled his lap. He groaned when she freed his lips from hers and started to lay kisses along his jaw line. His hands rested on her waist as he felt her start to kiss his neck.

He licked his lips and kept his eyes closed. "If we keep going, Emma, I'm not sure I will be able to stop," he said as he felt his body start to react to her. He was surprised he hadn't cum in his pants yet, since the last woman he was with was Letty and that was close to a year ago.

Emma leaned back a little, her eyes sparkled and she gave him a naughty grin. "Then don't stop," she said and kissed his lips again.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank Bindie for bringing it to my attention that FF posted the wrong chapter. It was showing up right for me, just not for the readers! ;)**

**EG – I think that even though he's a big rough looking man, he's also a big teddy bear. He doesn't want to go farther then what Emma wants to. Thanks for reading and commenting!**

**tfatfreak207**** – I think that all members of the team would be willing to use their skills to stop Letty from getting Dallas. Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that! Thanks for reading and commenting.**

**Everyone else that is reading, thank you for adding my story to your favorites! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

_**AN: The following chapter is MA for strong sexual content. If you are not over 18 or do not care to read such a chapter, please come back for chapter 13 instead. Thank you!**_

His hands roamed up her waist and slipped under her shirt. Dom loved the feel of her soft warm skin under his hands as he moved them up and down her back. He did everything he could to control himself from taking her right there on the couch, but Emma wasn't one of the racer skanks he had in the past. He wasn't about to let their first time be on a couch, he wanted it to be special.

"As much as I don't want to stop kissing you, beautiful, can we take this upstairs?" he asked, right before his lips found her exposed neck.

Emma moaned and nodded, "My bed would be a great idea." Reluctantly, she pulled away from his touch and slowly stood up.

When he stood she offered him her hand, but was surprised when Dom reached his hands around her, grabbed her ass and picked her up. She giggled and locked her legs around his waist. "God, you're so strong, Dominic!"

Dom smirked and did his best to move them up to her room as fast as he could. Between the feel of her ass that he had been eyeing up for so long in his hands, and the way she nibbled on his ear lobe was enough to make any man stumble.

He managed to get to her room and shut her door with his foot, a habit he had at home. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down on her back.

Seeing Dom stand above her Emma started to feel a little nervous again. _It's been so long, what if I forgot how to do it. Maybe we should take it slow, but what if he prefers it hard and fast. _She bit her lip as she mustered up enough courage to ask, "Dominic?" she said quietly as she watched him take his shirt off and throw it on the floor. Her jaw fell open when she saw his rippling muscles, his big pecs and the abs of steel.

"Yes, Emma," he said and climbed onto the bed, he laid half on her. He gently pushed a few strands of hair out of her face, ran the hand he wasn't leaning on up her leg and gently rubbed the space just above her knee.

Her mind raced and for a moment she forgot what she was going to ask. Emma looked at him and swallowed, quickly remembering, "It's been a long time since I've done this." Her breaths were coming deeper now, "I know I was so eager to do it downstairs, but would you be mad if I asked for us to take it slow now?" She looked up at him with her pretty eyes.

Dom smiled down at her and nodded, "One, I'll never be mad at you for wanting to do it a certain way. Two, I think slow would be perfect for this occasion." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, but not as forceful as before. He let his hand on her knee slid up further, bringing her skirt with it.

Emma smiled up at him and watched as he helped her slid more onto the bed; she loved how gentle he was with her, even though he was twice her size. She licked her lips as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and practically giggled when he groaned at seeing her black lacy bra.

"Black's always been my favorite color, but now I love it even more," he mumbled before he leaned down, capturing a lace covered nipple in his mouth.

A loud gasp filled the room as Emma arched her breast into his mouth and felt his teeth softly nibble on the now very erect nipple. Emma's hands went to the back of his head, trying to get more of her puckered nipple into his mouth.

She let out a small whimper when his mouth left her nipple and looked up at him as if she was going to cry. Her heart was racing and she couldn't wait to see what he did next. To her enjoyment his hands gently traced lines down her stomach and to the waist of her skirt.

"Lift up, baby," he mumbled and pulled her skirt down over her hips once she did.

She bit her lip as she shyly moved her hands to her stomach; she was not fat, but knew that her body wasn't as toned as it was before she had Brenden.

Dom's eyes shot up to meet hers, "Emma, you are so beautiful," he said as he gently moved her hands off her stomach and leaned down to kiss just above her black lacy panties. "Don't be shy, baby," he whispered as he looked up from his position near her hips. "I want to see every part of you."

Emma braced herself on her elbows and watched him as he started kissing her stomach again. His hands explored her body while his mouth laid kisses on her panties that she knew were getting wet from her aching lower region.

He looked up at her before he kissed his way back up to her breasts. Softly he laid a kiss on each breast before he smiled as he pushed his hard erection against her leg. Emma smiled back at him and felt the need to feel their lips touch again. She used her hands to push him onto the bed, making him lay on his back, while never breaking the passionate kiss.

She bit her lip seeing his long rod in his pants as he strained against the restraint of the zipper. Licking her lips one last time she kissed his neck, ever so slightly dragging her nails down his chest. She made a point to pay attention to his small nipples. With each, she did her best to suck on it, before blowing cool air across it, getting a hiss of pleasure from Dom as her reward.

Once each nipple was erect, her kisses led her down to his rippled stomach, her tongue played in his belly button while her hands worked on his belt.

Once his belt was undone, she smiled up at him. "Mind if I take him out?"

Dom heard her sweet voice and he did everything he could not to cum right there. "You can do anything you want," he said and prayed that she would.

A smile spread across her face as she slowly unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper, to her surprise his large cock sprang free, she gasped and looked up at him. "No underwear?"

A deep laugh erupted from Dom; the look on her face was priceless. "I hardly ever wear anything, too restrictive."

Emma grinned, "Me too!" She winked before she kissed the tip of his cock, which made it jump a little.

Her tongue ran down the length of him, making his head fall back against the bed. "Oh fuck," he groaned out and slowly lifted his head to look at her again. "You keep doing that and I ain't gonna last long, baby," he said as he grabbed the blankets with his fists.

She smiled and kissed her way back up to his lips. "I need you inside of me, Dominic," she whispered in between kisses.

Dom nodded and rolled them over, he moved and reached into his pocket to take the condom out of his wallet and quickly found it and threw his wallet on his shirt. He reached up to Emma's bra and used one hand to and unclasped the two closures in the front of her bra. He smirked at her as her large breasts bounced free. It was then that he finally got a good look at the light pink circles around her nipples. He licked his lips, wanting to taste her skin again, but knew he needed to get in her, or he was going to spill his seed all over her bed.

As if Emma could read her soon to be lover's mind, she sat up a little, slipping her blouse and bra completely off. She smiled up at him as she lifted her own hips and slipped her small panties down, kicking them to the floor. She watched as Dom's eyes scanned her now nude body, his hand stroking himself as he took in the sight of her neatly trimmed hair.

Using his teeth to tear open the wrapper, he worked as quickly as he could to slip into the condom. He helped her spread her thighs before he ran his hands up her legs and slipped a finger inside of her wetness. His finger was thick and she moaned, loving the feeling of something, anything of his inside of her. Another whimper left her lips when he withdrew his finger from her and slipped it into his own mouth.

"Mm, you taste so sweet!" He smirked before he lay between her spread legs and positioned the head of his cock at her ready and willing entrance.

Dom leaned down and kissed her as he slowly slid into her. He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck when he felt how tight she was. He waited as he felt her walls embrace him. Never in his life had he felt anything so wonderful.

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, "You're so big, hun, so big." She wasn't sure how else to describe him besides big.

He pushed himself up and panted, "Let me know if I hurt you, Emma, I promise I'll do my best not to," he said worried that he would hurt his Emma, after all he knew he was rather large.

She reached up and cupped his face, "Make love to me, Dominic, please!" She pulled his face down and kissed him again as he started to slowly pull almost out of her before pushing back in. Over and over again he did this; Emma's nails ran down his back as she moaned, loving the feeling of him inside of her.

Dom threw his head back as he tried to think of other things to hold off on cumming until she did. _Three oil changes, new head lights, paint job. _He thought of things that still needed to be done at the shop. It was working until he felt her walls start to tighten even more around his length. Her loud moans of passion filled his ears.

Emma's pussy felt so full to her, never in her life did she think that sex could feel this grand. "I'm-I'm gonna cum, Dominic," she moaned out as she tried to concentrate on finally feeling that explosion that she waited so long for.

"Oh fuck, Emma," he yelled out as he lost his rhythm and came with her, releasing his warm load.

He kept thrusting in and out of her until her waves of convulsions stopped around his dick and his head stopped spinning. Before he collapsed onto the bed, he rolled them over, keeping his slowly softening member inside of her. They both panted trying to catch their breath with huge grins on their faces.

Emma kissed his chest, "I don't remember the last time I came that hard." She giggled a little, "That felt so wonderful."

Dom rubbed her back and smirked, "Sorry I didn't last too long."

She looked up at him, "You didn't last long? How long do you normally last?" She shook her head and laid it back down onto his chest, "Never mind, don't answer that!"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. As much as he loved feeling her weight on top of him, he knew he needed to discard the used rubber, slowly he helped her lay on the bed before he slipped the condom off and dropped it into the garbage can he saw near the bed earlier. Dom took in a deep breath and thought about his next words carefully as he kissed her shoulder.

Dom moved back to her and pulled her close to him again. "I need to ask you something, Emma."

Emma kissed his chest again before she moved so she was more in his arms. "Okay, what is it?"

"I want to know if after this amazing love session, if you are willing to be mine?" he asked with a smile and hoped she wouldn't turn him down.

Giggling she tilted her head up, "Okay, but that means your cute butt is now mine too!"

A deep chuckle came from his chest and he grinned. "Sounds good, now let's see if we can make you cum that hard again!" he said before he started to kiss her lips, moving his hand underneath of her he cupped her ass, giving it a small squeeze.


	13. Chapter 13

**Evilgrin – It is amazing where kids show up. Good thing Brenden is small enough still where you put him in his crib he's not coming out to spy on you! Lol **

**Riddicks-gurl – Did you hear wedding bells or something at the end of the chapter? Lol And trust me, Letty's upset. Who knows what she is capable of doing!?!? **

**Tfatfreak – Yay! I'm thrilled you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and leaving feedback.**

**Thank you all for reading and for still adding my story to your favorites! I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

The two days that Dom waited to meet with Mr. Williams seemed like an eternity. Thankfully, it was now down to minutes as he sat in the waiting area of the lawyer's office.

Dom didn't know why he was so nervous to talk with Mr. Williams, but as he patiently sat there listening to the quiet clicking of the secretary's computer keys he tried to go over all of the things he wanted to discuss once inside the office. Thoughts were running a marathon through his head when he heard the office door open and out came an older man in a suit. His head was bald at the top, but had a ring of grey leading from the sides to the back.

The man looked at Dom and smiled, "Dominic Toretto?" He held his hand out to welcome Dom.

Dom picked up his large vanilla folder that was stuffed with bills, receipts, insurance information that all showed how well he has taken care of Dallas; and of course the letter from Letty. "Please call me Dom," he said as he shook the lawyer's hand.

"I'm Bradford Williams, I'm glad you could make it in today," he said and pointed his hand towards his opened office, wanting Dom to go inside first.

Walking into the office, Dom quickly glanced around; the walls had pictures of Mr. Williams with the mayor of the city and the governor. There were certificates in frames and pictures colored by kids. He sat down in the chair in front of the big wooden desk and set his folder of papers down on the empty chair next to him.

Mr. Williams smiled as he sat down, "So you said you are looking to try and get full legal custody of your infant son?"

Dom nodded, "That's right," he said taking a deep breath, trying to relax.

Taking down some notes the lawyer nodded, "Good, now why don't you start by telling me how it came to be that you have him and not his mother, Leticia Ortiz," he said while looking down at his paper at the mother's name.

Dom sighed and started the story. "Umm, his mom, my ex-girlfriend, brought him to me when he was only three weeks old. She just gave him to me, told me she couldn't be a mom and left. And up until about 2 weeks ago, I didn't hear anything from her."

He jotted down more notes, "I see, not that I don't believe you, but I have to ask," he said as he took off his small framed glasses, "Do you have any sort of proof that you have had Dallas full time for the past three and a half months?"

Immediately, Dom reached for his folder, he stood up slightly and moved his chair closer to the desk. He sat back down and opened the folder. "I have doctor's slips dating back from two days after I got him." He handed Mr. Williams the stack of doctor's receipts for every time he took Dallas in. "I also have paper work showing that when he was four weeks old, I got him health insurance." Dom smiled, so happy that Mia had told him to save everything.

Mr. Williams smirked as he put his reading glasses back on and looked over everything Dom was giving him. "I must say, I'm shocked at all of the paper work that you came with today. It shows me how serious you are about making it legal that you are his only guardian."

Dom grinned, making a mental note to give Mia a huge hug when he got home today. "Oh, I also have the letter that Letty wrote to me." He took the letter out of the folder, "She doesn't say she wants nothing to do with Dallas in those exact words, but everyone that has read this letter says that's what she means." He frowned and waited to hear what Mr. Williams had to say about the letter.

Reading what Dom gave him, Mr. Williams nodded and looked up at Dom. "Since, she doesn't use the words, 'I don't want Dallas,' it will be hard for a judge to make that decision based solely on the letter. But it is something good for me to have a copy of and show the judge."

Dom nodded, he could understand that, he just hoped the judge would see how good he had cared for Dallas and not make him part with his son. "So what do you think my chances are of getting him legally mine full time?" he asked while he sat back in his chair.

"Well, since she did just give him up to you that could be considered her abandoning him. And with all of these doctor's records you have here, that shows you have done a great job taking care of the baby. So I will say the odds are in our favor, but if the family court judge thinks Miss Ortiz is fit to be in the child's life, then he may make it where you have physical custody and she gets visitations," he said as he put all of the papers into a pile so his secretary could make copies.

Dom listened and shook his head. "I will be honest with you, Sir; I don't want her to even have visitations with him. She knows too many people in Mexico that would be willing to help her hide with him. And you and I both know that once people disappear into Mexico, chances are you won't see them again." He licked his lips and felt chills come over him from just thinking about Letty kidnapping Dallas.

Nodding his head in agreement, Mr. Williams leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk. "I do realize that, Mr. Toretto. And as your lawyer, I'm going to do my very best to make sure that doesn't happen. My goals are to make the judge see that you are the better parent and to prove it." He smiled and hit his intercom button on his phone and asked his secretary to come get all of the documents that Dom gave him and make copies.

For another hour Dom sat with Mr. Williams and gave him as much information on Letty as he could. Dom was impressed at how detailed the lawyer was. He truly felt like this guy could help him, because he was already willing to answer his questions straight forward.

* * *

Dom took off his sunglasses as he walked into the diner. He smiled as he heard Dallas' coos coming from the playpen.

Mia talked back to him, "Oh, is that what you think? Well I'm not sure your daddy will let you play with the dirty mop water."

Dom chuckled, "How did you get that from his coos?" He walked over to the play pen and looked down at the little boy who was on his belly looking down at a soft toy in front of him.

"I told him I had to put him down, because I needed to mop and he started talking to me!" She giggled, "So I'm assuming he's saying he's willing to help me mop."

Not wanting to disturb his happy son, he walked over to Mia instead and gave her a big tight hug. "Thank you, Sis," he said before he kissed her head and pulled away.

She looked up at him and smiled, "For what? Not letting him play with the mop water?" she questioned, only to giggle.

Dom shook his head and laughed, "No, for making me save all of those bills that I've paid and the other stuff dealing with Dallas."

She kept smiling at him, "They came in handy today didn't they? What did the lawyer say?" she asked as she finished up her mopping.

He nodded and stepped back to watch Dallas playing, "He said that it looks like I have a good chance of making me Dallas' only guardian. I told him I want it where Letty doesn't even get to see him."

Mia's eyes shot up to meet his, "No visitations? Not even if Letty can only see him when me or one of the guys are right there with her?"

Shaking his head Dom reached down and gently helped Dallas roll over so he could see his son's smile again. "No, I don't want to take a chance. I know I'm probably sounding heartless and like a mean SOB, but if she's willing to try and take my son, just so she can hurt me," he paused to smile as he saw Dallas grin up at him and do a howling type coo, "Then she doesn't deserve to even see him."

She sighed, understanding Dom's way of thinking and knew it was better for it to be that way. She just hoped it would end up going in Dom's favor.

* * *

The next day was Saturday; all four guys sat in the living room playing video games. Dom sat on the new soft carpet they had gotten for Dallas to play on and smirked as he saw Dallas looking into the mirror that Mia placed up against the wall so that he could look at himself.

There was a knock on the door and Jesse stood up to answer it. "Can I help you?" Jesse asked as he looked at the taller black man and shorter Mexican woman in suits that stood on the porch.


	14. Chapter 14

**starfire192486**** – It sounds like it could be Letty and a lawyer! The next chapter will let us know who is at the door! And I am in agreement with you; I do think that Dom should win! Thanks for reading and commenting.**

**tfatfreak207**** – Thank you Kita! Sometimes I'm just in the mood for a good cliff hanger! Thankfully the next chapter doesn't have one at the end! Thanks again for reading and commenting.**

**xxxevilgrinxxx**** – Oh I'm sure it was Mia's idea to save everything. From what I've heard women are better savers then men! Thanks for all of your help and for commenting!**

**GemmaBelle**** – Next chapter is on its way! Thank you for reading and commenting!**

**Riddicks-gurl1988**** – Awww, I'm not sure I could be mean to Dom and take Dallas away from him. I'm not sure Dallas would be okay with that either! Thank you for reading and commenting!**

**Okay, here's the next chapter! No cliff hanger this time I promise. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

The man smiled, "My name is Roger Jackson and this is my partner Gail Whitman." He pointed to the lady next to him, "We are looking for Dominic Toretto."

Jesse looked back at Dom and the guys. Dom stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm Dominic Toretto," he said, not sure what was going on.

The man smiled and showed Dom his identification badge, "We are with the Los Angeles County Department of Children and Family Services."

Dom's eyes got wide and he looked at their IDs. "What's this about?" he said, suddenly sounding very protective.

Leon went over to Dallas and picked him up; he held him and looked at Dom, waiting for his Brother to tell him what to do.

Gail smiled at Dom, "Can we come in please and we will let you know what this is about."

Dom nodded and stepped aside to let them in, Vince was putting the video game stuff away. Mia came into the room and frowned, not liking what she was seeing. Dom shut the front door and then went over to Leon, taking a smiling Dallas.

"Why don't you guys go into the kitchen while I talk," Dom suggested to his team.

Mia nodded and before she turned she spoke, "Would you two like something to drink? Water or maybe some ice tea?"

Both Gail and Roger shook their heads, "No ma'am, thank you though," Roger said politely back to her.

Mia shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Dom pointed to the couch, "Have a seat please," he said as he sat down in the chair and sat Dallas on his lap.

Roger smiled as he sat down, "Well, Mr. Toretto, we are here this afternoon because we received a phone complaint stating that your son is being neglected and abused."

Dom's eyes got wide and he shook his head, "Excuse me, but who in the world told you that?" he asked; now starting to get pissed that someone would dare suggest that his son was being abused. He did his best to stay calm, not wanting to show his anger in front of the social workers.

Gail frowned a little, "I'm sorry, Sir, but we aren't allowed to disclose that information."

Dom cocked his head to the side, "On second thought, I'm pretty sure I know who told you. It was probably his mother, who's trying to make it look like I'm a bad parent so that she can get custody of him." Dom shook his head and sighed as Dallas looked at the new people and smiled happily at them.

Writing something down on her small pad of paper Gail looked up at Dom, "You say his mother is trying to get custody of him?"

He nodded, "Yes, and I was just with my lawyer yesterday going over my case so that when we get to court I can hopefully get full legal custody of him." He held onto Dallas as he stood up and went over to the file on the table. He smiled nicely as he handed it to Roger, "In here, you will find my court papers that my lawyer gave me yesterday along with all of my papers from the doctor that he goes to saying he's happy, and as healthy as he can be for a pre-mature baby."

Roger took the papers and was surprised to see he had all of this stuff in one place, "Thank you, we will make notes that you showed all of this to us and that you are going after full guardianship against the child's mother."

Gail looked back up from her note pad, "In the complaint the person said that the child doesn't have the proper food nor sleeping quarters, could you please show us these things."

Dom, who was still standing, sighed, "Don't you think this is a little ridiculous? If I was starving my child, would there be doctor slips saying he's healthy and growing right?"

Nodding, Roger smiled, trying to keep Dom calm, "I understand that it's hard to be accused of something like this, and I thank you for showing us the doctor slips and the court papers. But our job is to make sure that the complaints are false, and if they do happen to be true, then it's our jobs to make sure we get the best care for the child. We only want what is best for your son, so once we see that you are telling us the truth, about everything being good with your son, and then we will be more then willing to close this case and leave." He stood up and set the folder back onto the coffee table.

Taking in a deep breath, Dom knew they were only doing their jobs, but it still pissed him off to know that someone thought he was hurting his only child. "I'm sorry, I'm just aggravated at the whole thing," he said and then told them to follow him into the kitchen.

"Sis, can you get out the new baby food that the doctor told me to start trying with Dallas?" Dom asked as they entered the kitchen to see everyone sitting at the kitchen table.

Mia nodded and stood up, "Yes," she said and opened up the cupboard and took out the baby cereal and stage one jars of fruit and veggies. "He doesn't like the plums, he just spit them back at Dom this morning," she giggled a little.

Gail smiled and looked the food over, making notes on her paper, "I've been told that a lot of the babies who are starting out seem to like applesauce the best."

Mia smiled and nodded in agreement. Roger thanked Dom for showing him where all of the cans of formula were stored and for showing him the container in the fridge that had some formula already mixed up waiting for Dallas to need it.

Next, Dom had them follow him up to his room to show him Dallas' crib. "Since Dallas is now getting older and isn't sick as much as he used to be, we are now finishing the basement, so that my friend can move down there. Then my friend's room will be turned into Dallas' room, but with him being so sick for a while, I felt better with him in here with me so that I could keep a close eye on him at night."

Roger and Gail both nodded their heads and made notes of what he said. Dallas looked at Roger and gave him a grin as drool slipped down his chin, he cooed and then kicked his feet.

Roger chuckled a little, "I do have to admit he seems very happy," he said before he looked down at the complaint again. "As we said in the complaint, the person told us the child was being physically abused. For the case file, Gail will need to undress him and take pictures of his body to show any bruising or marks on him."

Dom raised an eyebrow, but knew if he objected to the pictures, then it might make him look guilty of something. So instead he smiled and nodded, "If that's what you need to do, then go ahead. I promise you won't find anything though."

Gail set her note pad down onto the changing table before she smiled at Dallas and took him from his daddy. At first Dallas looked up at her, not liking that she took him from his daddy, but he soon kicked his legs and smiled as she started to undress him. Dom stood back and watched as Roger took some pictures of Dallas' front side, followed by more of his back, neck and legs. The whole time Dallas cooed and smiled up at them.

"Find anything?" Dom asked calmly.

Roger turned and shook his head, "Is the cream on his bottom for a diaper rash?" he asked, knowing it probably was, but he had to ask.

Dom nodded and pointed to a small tube of doctor prescribed diaper cream, "Yes, he's had that rash a lot, but the doctor says it's because of the medicine he has to be on when he gets sick. The medicine gives him diarrhea and then he gets the rash, so the doctor gave me that cream to help it," he said with a smile.

Gail got Dallas dressed again, which made Dallas whimper and then cry, making Dom frown.

"He loves being undressed, but hates getting redressed!" he said as he took a crying Dallas from the social worker and reached into Dallas' crib to get his binky out. The baby took it and laid his head on his daddy's shoulder calmly.

Once Dallas was calm, they walked back down to the living room. "Is there anything else I can show you? Anything else you need to ask me?" Dom asked as he gently rubbed Dallas' back.

Roger looked into his notes and shook his head, "It's clear to me that your son is well taken care of and is happy. I think it's safe to say that this case is closed," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "Feel free to call me at this number if you have any questions or concerns."

Dom took the card and nodded, "When I go to court, is it possible for the judge to see your findings?" he asked thinking this might help him.

Gail smiled, "If it's something your lawyer would like to have for court, he should contact our office directly and we will see what we can do."

He smiled and nodded, "Well thank you for coming out and checking on Dallas."

As soon as the social workers were gone, Dom heard the team come out from the kitchen. "It was Letty that complained wasn't it, D?" Vince asked as soon as he entered the living room.

Dom shrugged and sat down to rock Dallas to sleep. "I'm sure it was, but of course they can't tell me that information. As soon as he's asleep, I'm going to call Mr. Williams and leave a message letting him know what happened."

Mia frowned and sat down, "Sucks that she has to act like this, but hey, at least they have proof that you take good care of Little D." She then smiled and stood up to cover Dallas up with his little blanket.

Leon sighed as he sat down, "I guess I can take all of the empty beer bottles out of washing machine!"

Vince, Mia, and Jesse all laughed. Dom looked at Leon like he was crazy, "Why did you put all of the empty bottles in the washer?" he asked and then laughed quietly, not wanting to wake Dallas up.

Pointing to Mia he smirked, "She told me to hide them and I figured they wouldn't look in the washer." He chuckled as he shrugged.

Dom looked at Mia who just giggled, "What? I didn't want them to think we are a bunch of drunks," she said with a smile and shook her head.

He grinned at his sister again, "Of course not, just make them think we are the only people in the world that wash our beer bottles first, before we throw them away!" He winked at Mia, loving to tease her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Xxxevilgrinxxx – I'm not sure if you can say sorry for something doing something like this. I got a kick out of the putting the beer bottles in the washer. I was trying to think of a fun place that no one would look for beer bottles! **

**Starfire – He is a good daddy. I just hope that when they go to court the judge sees that too!**

**Riddicks-gurl – Letty's plan did fail, will she take that as a hint? I doubt it! **** lol**

**Kita – Are you willing to help take care of her? I'm sure Dom and the team wouldn't mind! Lol **

**Thanks everyone for reading and double thanks for you ladies that left comments. Only like 6 or 7 chapters left! Enjoy chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15**

Emma lay back in her bath tub; it had been a long battle with Brenden to get him to bed and she felt the need to pamper herself. She smiled as she took a small sip from her wine glass as she looked at her cell phone to make sure it was on. Dom promised to call her back earlier today and he still hadn't called.

A few minutes later Emma opened her eyes when she heard Dom's ring tone. "Good evening, Handsome," she said into the phone when she answered it.

Dom smirked when he heard her voice, "Good evening to you too, Beautiful," he said as he walked up the front steps. "Sorry I didn't call you back earlier, but some things came up."

Emma set her empty wine glass down on the tile floor and leaned back to relax again. "You sound a little sad," she mentioned, hoping everything was okay.

He cleared his throat, "I am a little, I could use a huge hug though."

She pouted, "Aww, Hun, I wish I could give you one." She didn't like hearing him like this.

As he smiled, he stood in front of her door, "If you were to open your front door you could give me one."

Emma gasped, "You're at my house?" she asked as she quickly let the water out of the tub and stood up, "But I didn't even hear your car pull up," she said since she was very excited to see him, even if he wasn't too happy right now. "Let me grab my robe and I will be right down, Dominic," she said as she quickly dried off and pulled her robe on.

Dom smirked when she hung up on him, so he shut his phone and leaned against the door frame to wait.

As Emma came down the stairs to the living room, she flipped on the light and smiled when she opened the door. "Hi," she giggled a little.

Dom looked her over; her hair was up in a big clip, and her robe was stuck to her body where she hadn't been able to get all of the water off. "Hi," he leaned in to kiss her lips.

Emma kissed him back and then looked in her driveway, "Where's your car?" she asked not seeing it.

He looked over his shoulder to where she was looking, "It's at my house. I needed to get some fresh air, so I walked here."

Her eyes got big as he said that, "You walked here? That's like a three mile walk, Dominic," she said as she took his hand and brought him inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"I know, but I just needed to do a little thinking. Once I stopped thinking, I looked up and I was in front of your house!" He smiled and opened his arms, "Can I please get that hug now?"

Emma smiled and nodded as she stepped into his arms. "Of course, you can have a hug from me any time you need one," she said as she hugged him tightly. "Why did you sound so down on the phone?" she asked still worried about him.

This time it was Dom who took Emma's hand and walked her over to the couch. "Dallas' mom called social workers on me, told them that Dallas was being neglected and abused," he said quietly as they sat down.

She gasped and looked at him. "She did what? Oh my god, Dominic, what did they say?" she asked, really concerned that the social workers told him bad news.

"Well, they came over, followed me through the house to check everything out. I showed them his medical records, his formula, and his new baby food that the doctor told me to start him on." He shook his head, "They even had to take pictures of his body for their case file, since she said he was being abused."

Emma's heart sank hearing Dom's words, "Once they saw all of that, what did they say about her allegations?" she asked in a quiet tone while she leaned over to give him another hug. "Clearly they didn't find any truth to them," she whispered as she hugged him.

Dom thought back and thanked the big man in Heaven for making today one of the days that Dallas was really happy. "They said that they don't see how any of these allegations are true, he's happy, healthy, and has no bad marks on him." He smiled, "Only time he cried while they were there was when the woman social worker went to put his clothes back on him." He chuckled and remembered the dirty look Dallas gave the lady when Dom took him from her.

Emma smiled, because she liked that Dom was laughing. "So are they closing the case then, since they didn't find anything?"

Dom nodded his head as he looked down at her. "Yup, they said there is no evidence, so they would be sending me paper work in the mail letting me know they closed it." He smiled, so relieved at that.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Good," she said before she bit her lip. "I'm sorry she's doing this to you, Dominic. I'm sorry she's trying to put you through hell."

He smiled, "No need to be sorry, Emma, it's not your fault."

She looked up and spoke from her heart, "I know it's not my fault, but I still feel bad. You are such a great guy and a great daddy. She shouldn't be trying to hurt you like this," she said quietly as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

He grinned at feeling her lips against his stubbly cheek. "I'm just thinking about it this way, everything happens for a reason. She's only doing it because she's pissed at me," he smirked, "And to be honest, she wouldn't be Letty if she didn't act like this."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "From what you have told me, I'm sure you are right." She laid her head against his chest and looked at the clock to see that it was only eight o'clock. "So are you okay then? Do you want me to get you the Corona that we didn't drink last time?" she smiled, hoping that would make him smile more.

Dom smirked and nodded, "I'm alright, but a beer does sound good." He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. Even though the guys tried to get him to drink some at the house, he decided not to. But now that his Emma was offering him one, he figured he could use just one.

She giggled and did her best to stand up without letting her thigh length robe show her backside to Dom. "I'll be right back," she said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

As he watched her get up, he got a good glimpse of her ass. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than that. _I didn't come over here for that. I came here, because I needed to talk and just wanted to see her._

He felt his body start to react as memories of their time in her bed passed through his mind. He shook his head and sighed as he quickly stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen he smirked, "I'm not intruding on anything important am I?" he asked and motioned at her robe and hair up off from her neck.

Emma giggled and shook her head, "No, I was just relaxing in the bath tub," she said and handed him his beer, "Brenden was a little stinker tonight, so I put him to bed early." She shrugged and watched Dom take a few big swallows from the bottle.

Dom nodded when he set the bottle down and leaned with his elbows and arms on the island counter.

Emma did the same and watched Dom, "What are ya thinking about?" she asked, knowing he was thinking about something.

Looking at her he chuckled a little, "Something you might think is silly, so don't worry about it!" He grinned as if he was shy.

She moved her hands, placing them over his and giggled, "Nothing you could think would be silly to me…Crazy? Sure, but not silly!"

He laughed and nodded, "Okay, I was thinking, since I ruined your relaxing in the bath, if maybe you would like to relax with me on the couch. Possibly watch a movie or something?"

It was Emma's turn to think for a moment, "So you want to cuddle?" she asked with a smile wanting to hear him say it.

He smiled, "I do," he simply said as he raised an eyebrow and thought she didn't want to do that.

With a big grin she responded, "Say it," she raised her own eyebrow back at him.

He chuckled, "Say what? That I want to cuddle?" he asked, knowing that that is what she wanted him to repeat.

Letting out a quiet noise that Dom thought sounded like a cat purring, she stood up and started to walk to the living room. "You have no idea how much a man saying that turns me on!" She giggled and kept walking.

A couple hours later Dom woke up to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He tried to move his arm, but looked down to see Emma sleeping next to him on the couch. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hi Mia," he whispered, not wanting to wake Emma.

Mia sighed, "Where are you?" she asked since she had been worried about him.

Dom frowned and looked at the time that was shown on his phone, "I went for a walk and ended up over here at Emma's."

She plopped down onto the couch, "Well it would have been nice of you to call me, I've been worried sick," she said and waited for her brother to talk.

It was his turn to sigh, "I'm sorry, Mia, we ended up watching a movie and falling asleep." He looked back down at Emma. "It's kind of late and I don't feel like walking back home tonight. You mind watching Dallas the rest of the night for me?"

Knowing her brother hadn't spent a night away from Dallas yet, she nodded her head. "Okay, but you better come home tomorrow or I'm sending the guys after you," she giggled quietly. "Oh and you owe me one for this."

Dom smirked and closed his eyes for a second, "I'll make you your favorite twice baked potatoes for dinner tomorrow, I promise." He grinned hearing her agreeing to that. "Thank you for watching him, Sis," he said right before they hung up.

He smiled down at Emma and as gently as possible he moved his arm from under her and stood up. He bent down and picked the sleeping beauty up.

Emma felt herself being lifted, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at Dom. "What's going on?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Quietly he carried her upstairs and to her bedroom. "I'm just making us a little more comfortable, baby," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and shut the door with his foot. "You want to put a night gown on?" he asked not sure if she wanted to get out of the robe or not.

She nodded, "I probably should," she said and stood up as Dom set her on her feet. "Wait…Do you want me to take you home?" she asked suddenly remembering he didn't have his car.

Shaking his head, "I was hoping I could just stay the rest of the night here," he said. "But if you want me to head home, I'll call Leon to come get me."

Quickly she shook her head, "No. Of course I want you to stay!" she kissed his lips before she walked to her dresser. Emma let her robe fall to the floor before opening her drawer to find a night gown.

Dom smirked and moved to the other side of the bed; he slipped his shirt and pants off. _Thank God I decided to wear underwear today, _he thought to himself, thankful he didn't have to sleep in his jeans all night.

As he watched her put her night gown on, he smiled on the inside. _If I were here a year ago, there's no way I would have let her be in that short robe that long next to me. There's no chance in hell that she would have changed in front of me without me having sex with her._

Once her short, silk night gown was on, Emma climbed into bed next to Dom. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her one last time, "What are you grinning at?" she asked him.

He kissed her lips and laid his head down, "Just thinking about how I've mentally changed lately."

Emma smiled and nodded before she yawned. "Oh," was all she said before she closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Riddicks-gurl1988 – It's amazing how having kids make some people seem to grow up and get their life straight. I'm glad that Dom and Emma have each other, I think they are perfect. Thanks for reading and commenting.**

**Xxxevilgrinxxx – I agree that kids are really good with giving adults dirty looks. I got a look that could have killed me today from my 5 year old nephew when I asked if he wanted to share his piece of cake with me! Lol Thank you again for helping me and for commenting!**

**Tfatfreak207 – Kita, Thank you for commenting and of course reading my story. It makes me all giddy when you say you like my writing! :D I hope you like chapter 16.**

**Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

It wasn't long before the court date came around. Mia and Vince went with Dom, so that he would have some Witnesses if the judge would let them speak.

Outside of the court room Mr. Williams smiled at Dom as he walked up to him. "Good morning," he said with a smile, trying to be reassuring.

Dom shook his hand smiled back, "Good morning, Mr. Williams. This is my sister, Mia, and one of my best friends, Vince." He gestured towards each one, before he quickly glanced around to see if Letty was there yet.

Mr. Williams looked at Dom as they moved off to the side of the large waiting area; "You remember everything we went over?" he asked and held tightly onto his briefcase handle.

"Yes and I filled them in on the things you said, just in case the judge asks for witnesses or something." He shrugged; he only wanted to cover all of the possible bases to make sure Letty didn't get her way.

Nodding his head, Mr. Williams smiled, "That's good. I've gone in front of this judge before; it depends on the case if he will ask for witnesses to come forward." He looked at his watch, seeing how much longer they had.

Just then Dom looked up and saw Letty as she walked into the court house. She was with a woman that Dom guessed was her lawyer. He couldn't believe how Letty was dressed, hair in a bun with a dress on. He narrowed his eyes at her, the last time he saw her in a dress was when she was about seven.

"This is going to be a tough fight," he mumbled more to himself than to the people around him. His eyes couldn't help but to look back at his once tom boyish girlfriend. He quietly watched Letty as she sat down on the long wooden bench that was against the wall, her legs crossed and he shook his head. Above her there was an old framed picture of President Abraham Lincoln. He smirked a little, _Now that's funny, a liar sitting under Ol' Honest Abe._

It was then that the bailiff stepped through the doors of the courtroom and looked around the hallway. "Parties for Toretto versus Ortiz, please enter the courtroom," he called out and waited for them to enter.

* * *

As the lawyers stood behind their tables talking to the judge, Mia noticed how Letty tried to act differently. As if she had magically became a calm tempered, loving, caring and soft spoken woman; Mia shook her head and looked at Vince, who just shrugged and went back to listening to the questions the judge asked.

"It's my understanding that Miss Ortiz voluntarily gave the child in question to his father, is that correct, Mrs. Summers?" The judge, who sat behind her tall bench, asked Letty's lawyer.

Mrs. Summers nodded her head, "That is correct, Your Honor."

The judge took off her thin, squared, reading glasses and looked at Mrs. Summers, "And made no contact for almost four months?"

Dom wasn't sure if the judge was asking to make sure she understood the facts of the case, or if she asked, trying to figure Letty out.

"That's correct, but my client has had a change of heart and misses her son," Mrs. Summers said as she put a hand on Letty's shoulder.

Looking at Letty for a moment the judge then turned her focus onto Mr. Williams and Dom. "I'll hear from the parents now, Mr. Toretto, please come take a seat at the stand."

Nodding his head, Dom quickly stood up from his place behind the large heavy table. His shoes sounded heavy on the older wooden floor as he walked to the witness stand and raised his right hand. He agreed to tell the truth before he sat down and looked at Mr. Williams who was now standing in the middle of the floor.

Mr. Williams looked at Dom, "Mr. Toretto, what is it that you do for a living?"

Before he spoke, Dom leaned forward a little to make sure the small microphone picked up his voice. "I own and work at a car garage," he said and then glanced at Mia, who smiled at him.

Taking a few slow steps towards Dom, Mr. Williams smiled, "And how long have you owned this garage?" he asked, trying to establish that Dom had a great solid job under his belt.

Dom smiled, "Well, it was my dad's garage before he passed away. I've worked there since middle school; once my dad passed away I took over and have kept it going." He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat, feeling a little better now that he knew he could answer the questions.

For over fifteen minutes, Dom's lawyer asked him question after question. It was after all of those questions that the real questions started.

"I'm assuming you have daycare for your son while you work, right, Mr. Toretto?" Mr. Williams asked as he now stood next to the witness stand.

Dom shook his head, "No. Dallas comes to work with me every day and on the days that I know the garage is going to be real busy, he goes with my sister to her work."

Acting surprised, Mr. Williams looked at Dom, "You take him to work with you? Why not just put him in daycare so you don't have to worry about him?"

Dom looked back at him and nodded his head, "I will be honest. I did think about placing Dallas in daycare, but after checking out the daycares close to my work, I didn't think they were able to give him the special care that he needs. Since he was born a little early, he has the tendency to be sick a lot. Sometimes he just wants to be held or talked to, and at a daycare there is one adult to every four babies. To me, that's not the best option for my son," he stated as the box felt less restricting the more comfortable he got.

Mr. Williams walked back over to his table and picked up a stack of papers about an inch thick. "Your Honor, I would like to submit the notes and information that my client got from the nine daycares he looked at," he said and handed the judge the stack of papers.

As he glanced over to Mrs. Summers' table, Dom watched as she took down notes; he could see Letty when she leaned over and whispered to Mrs. Summers, making her write something else down.

Once the judge glanced at some of the papers, Mr. Williams continued asking questions. "Mr. Toretto, is it fair to say you make a decent living doing what you do?"

He shrugged a little before he nodded his head, "I like to think so. I live comfortably if that's what you mean," Dom said and looked at his lawyer.

"Comfortably enough to provide everything your son needs?" Mr. Williams asked and leaned with his elbow onto the witness stand.

Dom smiled, "Of course, Dallas never goes without what he needs."

Looking at Dom, Mr. Williams smiled and asked him to elaborate on that, "Like what?"

"Well, for instance, I always keep a full case of formula at my work and home. When I first got Dallas, I made the mistake and almost ran out. Ended up making a run to the store at two in the morning," he smiled and continued, "He always has a stock of diapers in case he gets a little sick and I have to change him a lot."

Mr. Williams smiled, "That's good, and you sound like you are always prepared."

Dom smirked, "Thank you," he nodded in agreement.

"What can you tell me about Dallas' healthcare?" the lawyer asked as he walked back towards the other side of the courtroom.

Taking in a deep breath, Dom began. "Well since Dallas was a little premature, some health care providers refused to take him. Telling me that it's a pre-existing condition and they wouldn't accept him." He looked down for a second, "But I refused to let him be turned down for the best insurance, just because he decided he wanted to join the world early."

Mia looked over and could see Letty not even frowning. She raised her eyebrow and shook her head as Mr. Williams spoke.

"How much do you pay a month to have the best health care plan for Dallas, Mr. Toretto?" he asked and sighed.

Dom licked his lips, "I pay almost five hundred bucks a month, just so that they will pay for any hospitalizations, testing, and all of that stuff. Thankfully he hasn't had to be placed in the hospital, but I don't want to be stuck if he does."

The very experienced lawyer nodded as he walked back over to the large wooden table that held his papers, "And what about his medications?"

"Well, he has been sick a lot, which means he has to be on different medications. All of which, I have to pay the thirty dollar co-pays on." He sat up a little straighter in his chair and watched Mr. Williams get the stack of medical bills, prescription papers, and doctor office bills.

Mr. Williams chose that time to tell the judge he was done asking questions right now. The judge looked at Mrs. Summers, "Anything you would like to ask Mr. Toretto?" she asked as she looked at the bills that she was handed.

Mrs. Summers nodded and stood up, "Yes, Your Honor." Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards Dom. "Mr. Toretto, you said that you take Dallas to work with you every day?"

Dom nodded, "That's right," he said in a steady voice like Mr. Williams told him to do, to show the other lawyer he wasn't going to back down.

"Since you work in a garage, isn't there different kinds of chemicals stored there?" she asked and looked at him.

He looked back at her and moved his head, "Yes, but they are stored away from where Dallas is. As I said he's either in his play pen, swing, or in my front pack carrier."

Mrs. Summers took a few steps towards Letty, "What about when he starts to crawl and walk? Are you going to keep him in your office all day? Children need a way to stretch their little legs."

Dom knew he didn't like this lady; she was playing hard just like Letty always did. "I understand they need to move and play." His eyes flickered over to his lawyer and to his family, before he looked back at Mrs. Summers, "I have locks on all of the doors in the garage and I have already checked into buying a set of play area gates. This will allow him to crawl around in a safe area while he's able to be in my sight." He smiled a little at her as he tried to prove to her that he thought about this.

She nodded her head, "From what I understand you have read some parenting books and researched a child's growth and development. Is that right?"

Smiling he watched her walk back over towards her own wooden table, "Yes, that's right."

Picking up a sheet of paper she turned back to Dom, "Mr. Toretto, did you know that it's very important for children, infants included, to interact with other children their own age?"

His throat was starting to get dry, so he took a small drink from his cup of water before he answered, "I did know that. Studies show that kids that have friends have a greater sense of well-being, higher self-esteem and fewer social problems than children without friends." He threw the information that he read right back at her, showing not only Mrs. Summers, but the judge that he truly had done his research.

Mrs. Summers placed the paper back down onto her pile of papers and turned to look at him, "Then how will Dallas have higher self-esteem if he's in your office with you and not getting the chance to interact with children his own age?" She folded her hands in front of her gray skirt suit and made it a point to stare at him.

Dom smirked, "He gets plenty of interaction with his friend Brenden who is only about four months older then he is. They have play dates two or more times a week. Just because my son is in my office with me, doesn't mean he's being neglected." He glanced over at Letty, hinting that he knew she had called the social workers on him.

Letty breathed in deeply and sat back in her chair.

The lawyer's heels tapped on the floor once more as she walked away from Dom. "Speaking of neglect, didn't you recently have The Department of Children and Family Services called on you, Mr. Toretto?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

With a quick nod of his head, Dom answered, "Yes, someone called and said that Dallas was being abused and neglected." He smiled, "But after talking to me, looking around, and checking Dallas' body out, they came to the conclusion that it was lies. He's happy, healthy, and well cared for!"

Mrs. Summers looked at Dom, "And you have papers stating this conclusion, correct?"

Dom put on a serious expression, "Yes I do, and I know that you have a copy of this too and so does the Judge, because my lawyer made sure everyone has a copy." He was getting a little tired of these questions, because he knew the lawyer had the answers already.

"My client informed me of your temper, Mr. Toretto, I can see you still have an issue with it," Mrs. Summers stated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Evilgrin – As I wrote this story, I tried to think of how Letty acted in the first movie. I also tried to think of how I might personally act towards a child if I were her. And I agree with you, I do think that Letty would think about a change of heart for a baby. Not in a good way though! Thanks for reading and leaving feedback! **

**Kita – You will be able to hear Letty's bullshit soon enough! Thanks for reading and leaving me wonderful feedback.**

**Chapter 17 **

"My client informed me of your temper, Mr. Toretto, I can see you still have an issue with it," Mrs. Summers stated.

Not liking that comment, Mr. Williams quickly stood up, almost knocking his chair over. "Your Honor, she's badgering my client," he said in defense of Dom.

The judge nodded, "Mrs. Summers, move on with the questioning," she said and looked sternly at the female lawyer.

Mrs. Summers smiled, "Yes, Your Honor," she quickly obliged and walked back over to her table to look at her notes. Standing next to the table she looked at Dom again, "Let's talk about your anger, shall we?"

"Okay," Dom said, not sure what anger she was referring to.

"During my meetings with Miss Ortiz, she informed me of several occasions in the past when you and her had some relationship problems," she started off saying. "During these explosive problems do you think you lost your temper easily?"

Dom watched her tilt her head slightly to the side and thought she looked like a dog. He sighed and shook his head, "Not too easily, I normally lost my temper when I was accused of things that weren't true, or when I was physically touched." He said as he stated the truth.

Mrs. Summers looked towards the floor as she ever so slowly took steps towards him. "So you never physically hit my client?" she questioned and looked up at him.

He quickly shook his head as he looked at Letty, not believing that she would actually accuse him of that. "No…I never hit her. The only time I put my hands on her was when she was attempting to hit me with her own hands, or when she chose to throw stuff at me. And even then it was in self defense."

He looked over to Vince and Mia, who both seemed shocked and amazed that Letty would accuse Dom of something like that. _Of course, she accused me of abusing and neglecting my precious son, so why am I so surprised at these allegations? _Dom asked himself as he shook his head again.

Nodding as if she was thinking, Mrs. Summers started to walk slowly again, her shoes echoing in the silent room. "From what I can see, you are much larger than Miss Ortiz, are you telling me and this court that you never used your size to intimidate her?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Feel free to ask my witnesses about how much abuse I took from Le…Miss Ortiz," he said correcting himself. "They can tell you how many times I was the one with marks on me from her, or how many times I would walk out of the house and go for a drive, so that I wouldn't get that upset at her."

Mrs. Summers looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Trust me, Mr. Toretto, I will." She looked at the judge, "That's all of the questions I have for right now, Your Honor."

The judge looked at Dom once Mrs. Summers was walking back to her table to have a seat next to Letty, "Mr. Toretto, you may take your seat next to Mr. Williams." Unfolding her glasses and placing them back onto her face, the judge looked at her papers. "Mr. Williams, you may call your first witness."

Dom nodded as he stood up and maneuvered his way back to his seat in front of Mia and Vince.

Mr. Williams stood up, once Dom was sitting and looked at the judge, "I would like to call Mia Toretto to the stand, Your Honor."

Mia handed her purse to Vince when she heard her name. She stood and walked between the two lawyer's tables and up to the witness stand. Standing, she placed her left hand onto the book that the bailiff held for her and kept her right hand in the air as she was sworn in.

Once Mia was seated, Mr. Williams came towards her and smiled. "Miss Toretto, how do you know my client?" he asked while he gestured towards Dom.

Mia smiled and crossed her legs before answering, "He's my older brother."

Nodding his head, Mr. Williams continued to look at her, "And where do you live?" he asked, wanting to show that there were people at Dom's house around the clock to witness things that took place.

"I share a house with Dom and three of our friends," she said while she folded her hands on her lap.

He smirked, "And when Mr. Toretto and Miss Ortiz were still dating, where did Miss Ortiz live?"

She glanced over at Letty before moving her eyes back to Dom's lawyer, "She lived with us in the same house."

"So then you saw your brother's interactions with Miss Ortiz?" he asked as he leaned on the witness stand a little.

Mia nodded, "If I was home then yes, our house carries sound; if they were loud enough we could all hear them," she said, hoping she wasn't rambling like Vince warned her not to do.

Stepping away from Mia, Mr. Williams nodded his head as if he was lost in thought. "Did you ever witness your brother physically harm Miss Ortiz?" he asked as he gestured towards his client.

"No, the most I ever saw was Dom raising his voice at her," she said shook her head, "My brother might look tough, but he's a big softy on the inside."

Mr. Williams smiled and glanced over at Letty as he asked the next question. "Did you ever see Miss Ortiz physically harm or try to physically harm Mr. Toretto?" he made a point to stare at her for a moment before he turned his attention back to Mia, who was already answering.

With a sigh Mia's hands started to gently play with the hem of her skirt. "Sadly, yes. Several times I saw her either put her hands on my brother, or by throwing stuff at him." Mia looked down sadly, she hated how Letty acted.

He saw the pained look on Mia's face, he slowly walked back over to her and asked quieter, "Miss Toretto, how did it make you feel when you would see Miss Ortiz do this type of stuff?"

She looked up at Mr. Williams for a brief moment before she locked eyes with Letty. "It made me both angry and sad."

It was then that for the first time Dom noticed Letty show some type of emotion. When Mia locked eyes with her, Letty's head bowed, looking down into her lap for a brief moment before it jolted back up as if it had never lost its place upon her shoulders.

Mr. Williams paused before he calmly spoke, "I can understand the angry part, but why sad?"

Releasing the hem of her skirt from her thin fingers, Mia looked over at her brother and spoke. "Because I know that Dom didn't deserve to be treated like that he has always been hard working and kind. He gave our friends, including Letty, a full time job at the garage, he made sure we were well taken care of and his thanks were filled with getting yelled at or ducking from tools."

It was Dom's turn to lower his gaze away from the eyes that were not watching him. He felt the need to jump over the table that separated him and his sister; he wanted to give her a hug and tell her not to be sad; that he knew how much she appreciated what he did for her and the team. Although these thoughts were swimming through his head as he listened to his sister speak more, his mind raced back to the very first time Letty had ever thrown something at him.

"_Well, I will be the first to admit that I'm not the smartest person when it comes to detailing cars." The leggy blonde with the shirt black mini skirt said to Dom as the guys tried to concentrate on their work._

_Dom chuckled and smirked at her. His dark eyes seemed to be attracted to hers. She had told him that his garage was the third she had been at today, that she wasn't sure which place would be the best to get her cars worked on. When the racer wannabe's came into his garage, Dom did everything he could to get them to commit to using Dom's garage for their services. Not only did it bring in sometimes a week's worth of work, but once the other racers saw the great work, it brought in more business. So he always made it a point to flirt as much as possible, make the woman feel as if she was the center of the world…And that's what he was doing._

"_Well, being the nice business man that I am," he said in his deep sexy voice, "I will be the first to admit that a beautiful woman like you will be ripped off at the other shops."_

_A shocked look came across the woman's face, "They would do that to me?" she asked in her high pitched voice._

_Dom nodded his head, "Yup. They are more worried about trying to get with the pretty car owners, then trying to fix the car."_

_He thought he had an understanding with Letty. He might flirt with the women that were unsure about his garage, but he always went home to her. Always!_

_It took only a few more seconds of talking with the bubbly woman before she was signing the papers and giving Dom directions for where he could pick up her cars. As she babbled on and wrote the notes down, Dom glanced over at Letty, who he could see was pissed. He gave his girl a smirk and winked at her, only to see her sigh and turn away from him._

_As soon as the woman walked out of the garage, Jesse and Vince whistled towards the door, while Leon gave a howl. _

_Dom turned with a huge smirk on his face, "This job will take us at least a week and a half, team. With more money __than __we have seen in a long time."_

_He barely got that out of his mouth before a __screwdriver __went flying through the air and crashed into the large metal toolbox behind Dom. Dom's eyes shot over to Letty and his voice was loud, "What the fuck did you do that for, Letty?" he demanded an answer from her._

_Letty had her arms crossed over her chest, her feet were spread shoulder length apart as she stood her ground. "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same fuckin' thing, Dom. Do you really find it necessary to fuckin' flirt with every bimbo that walks in here?"_

_The guys each took a step back, knowing it was going to be bad. Vince was the only brave one, "You could have hit him, Letty."_

_Letty glared at Vince for a moment, "I don't care, maybe I was trying to hit him. Knock some sense into him."_

_Dom sighed and held the papers in his hand, "You don't get it do you, Letty? I just scored us a shit load of work, about a hundred grand to be exact. And if it weren't for my flirting with her, she might have gone to another garage to have it done."_

_She shook her head, "I don't fucking care, you might cheat on me any other time, but I'll be damned if you start doing it at work too."_

"_What the hell ever, Letty, I've never cheated on you! It's all in your fuckin' mind!" he yelled out as he stormed back to his office._

Dom sighed quietly to himself as he looked up and saw that Vince was now on the stand. He watched as Mr. Williams questioned him, he couldn't remember if Letty's attorney questioned Mia or not. He shook his head and listened.

Mr. Williams set his note pad down onto his table and looked over to Vince, "Miss Toretto claimed she never witnessed my client being violent towards Miss Ortiz. Did you ever see any type of violent behavior between Mr. Toretto and Miss Ortiz?"

With a quick nod Vince settled his arms onto the arm rests of the uncomfortable chair, "Yes, I did." His answer was short and to the point.

"Would you say that Miss Ortiz was the only physically aggressive party, or would you say that they both were physically aggressive?" Mr. Williams asked as he walked closer to Vince.

Vince nodded his head as if he was agreeing with himself, "It was Letty, definitely only Letty who I saw being physically violent towards Dom. Never did I see Dom raise a hand or anything like that towards her."

Mr. Williams nodded too, "How often would you say this happened?" he asked as he walked back over to his table to get a drink from his water cup.

Clearing his throat Vince thought about the question being asked. "Um, possibly once or twice a month, sometimes a lot more, it just depended on what was happening and Letty's mood."

Smiling, Mr. Williams looked at the judge, "That's all I have for this witness, Your Honor," he said as he turned to go back to his seat.

Mrs. Summers laid her pen down on top of her notebook and stood up. "Mr. James, you stated that before that Mr. Toretto never used his size to intimidate my client, correct?"

Vince leaned forward in the chair a little, "That's correct."

She cleared her throat and stared at him, "Did he ever use any weapons to intimidate my client?"

He looked over at his best friend for a moment as he searched his brain trying to figure out where she was taking this. "No. Dom's not like that; I have known this man since we were little."

"Then you should know about the shotgun he kept in his closet," she told Vince, rather than asking if he knew about it.

Quickly Vince tried to come up with an answer, not sure if Dom told Mr. Williams about why he had it or not.

Mrs. Summers took Vince's silence as a chance to continue, "And I'm sure you know about Mr. Toretto's excessive drinking habits, and the wild all night parties that he throws too, correct?"

Vince shook his head. "That gun was for protection of the garage. He doesn't even have it any more. And did your client tell you how she was the one buying the alcohol for the parties? Did she also inform you that she went to the all night parties too?"

Dom knew Vince should be keeping his cool up there answering the questions, but if he was Vince, he would be getting just as angry.

Before Vince could say anything else Mrs. Summers returned back to her chair. "Nothing further, your Honor," she simply stated.

Quickly Dom looked at his attorney, wondering if her quick questioning of Vince was a good or bad thing. Mr. Williams leaned over to Dom and whispered, "Don't worry about this; I'm sure she wasn't expecting him to react that way."

Once Vince was seated back behind Dom and Mr. Williams, the judge told Mrs. Summers that it was her turn to put her client on the stand.

Letty slowly walked up to the witness stand and once the bailiff told her to she sat down. Sitting as straight and proper as she could, Letty waited for her lawyer to start with the questioning.

Mrs. Summers smiled as she walked over towards Letty, "Miss Ortiz, can you tell me what your purpose is in being here today?"

Looking up at her lawyer, she spoke in a soft, peaceful voice, "I'm here because I want my son back."

"And why do you want him back?" the lawyer asked, being as nice as possible to her client.

A small smile appeared on Letty's face, "Because I'm his mother, and I miss him like crazy."

Dom glanced over his shoulder at Vince and Mia. He saw Mia shaking her head at Vince as he made a silent gagging motion with his mouth. Looking back towards Letty, Dom's eyes traveled to the judge. She was leaned back in her chair listening to Letty talking. Her hand moved as she took down notes, which made Dom wonder what she thought so far of everything that she had heard. His eyes flickered back over to Letty who was now answering the next question.

"I found out that I was pregnant and I got scared. I decided to leave, knowing it would be for the best." Letty looked down for a brief moment before looking up at Mrs. Summers. Her bottom lip trembled.

_Oh, now I've fuckin' seen it all. She's going to cry today too? Why can't she just stop pretending; she admitted on the phone to me that she's only doing this to hurt me. _Dom thought to himself in disbelief as he sighed.

Mrs. Summers quickly walked over to her table and grabbed the tissue box, "When you say it was for the best, what do you mean?" she asked as she offered a tissue to Letty who took one.

Letty took a moment to pat her cheeks, trying her hardest not to smear the make up that she was wearing. "The way Dom was, I didn't want a baby around him. With his constant drinking and the loud all night parties, I knew that wasn't healthy for me or a baby to be around."

Her lawyer's head nodded, "Why didn't you just ask him to cut back on his drinking and to stop the parties?" she asked and clasped her hands in front of her.

Sighing, Letty looked out to the near empty court room. "I have known Dom since I was just a little girl. In all of that time he has never changed, so I knew he wouldn't even if I asked him to."


	18. Chapter 18

**Kita – Thanks for the lovely feed back! It wasn't easy to write the court room scene. I kept asking a friend if she was sure it was alright! Lol**

**Thank you for the couple of you who added my story to your favorite list after chapter 17! Here is the last chapter of this court room scene! Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 18**

Dom saw Letty glance at him and he took the chance to shake his head at her. This made Letty quickly switch her eye contact to Mrs. Summers. Dom thought of something and quickly wrote it down on the note pad his lawyer told him to use so he wouldn't forget things. Dom touched Mr. Williams' arm and pointed to what he wrote. _If she didn't think it was safe for a baby to be around me, then why did she just drop Dallas off to me and leave? Clearly she wasn't too fearful of me, right? _Mr. Williams read it and then smiled as he wrote that down on his paper so he would remember to bring it up.

Mrs. Summers was already walking back towards her table. She picked up her note pad and scanned over it. "Mr. Toretto's friend stated that you used to buy the alcohol for these parties, is that true?"

"Yes, but only because we all would chip in and buy the drinks," she said quickly. "So I wasn't the only one buying the alcohol."

After a short pause Mrs. Summers started asking more questions. "Okay, Mrs. Ortiz, let's talk about what happened after you left."

Glancing at his watch Dom smiled, knowing that right about now Dallas would be getting cranky and ready for his eleven o'clock bottle. He looked back up at Letty and started to wonder if Letty would know the difference between his wet and hungry cries? He shook his head, not wanting to even think like that.

"I left Los Angeles and headed to a friend's place in Texas." She glanced at the judge briefly before looking back at Mrs. Summers. "I knew I would be safe there in case Dom came looking for me."

"How long were you in Texas before you contacted Mr. Toretto?" Mrs. Summers asked as she walked over to her table and stood next to it.

Biting her lip and thinking, Letty answered, "I was there for about five and a half months. That's when I tried to call him, but he either wouldn't pick up my calls or he would hear it was me and hang up." She licked her lips and then frowned.

Mrs. Summers nodded her head and took a few paces towards the box Letty was sitting in. "And why do you think he did that when you called?"

Letty sighed a little and looked down, "Because he was angry at me for leaving. He used to do that when we were together. If I did something to make him mad he wouldn't answer the phone."

"How many times did he just up and walk out on you when he was angry?" The lawyer asked as she tried to get Letty to look back up.

"A lot, most of our fights ended with him leaving for a while." Letty said and then looked at her lawyer, to which her lawyer nodded in response.

Both Dom and his lawyer were busy scribbling things down quickly, based on that one answer.

Mrs. Summers had moved back over to her table; she now held her note pad in her hand. "It was stated that during these heated arguments that you were the one that liked to throw things or get physical. Why don't you tell me why someone might think that it was you throwing things."

Letty moved a little in her seat, "A lot of the times when we fought no one was in the room with us. So if someone heard something crashing then they could assume one of us threw it.

Dom knew that if the lawyer came right out and asked if Letty ever threw things, then Letty would be lying under oath if she said no. But he had no proof to prove that she was lying if she did. He wasn't surprised when the lawyer didn't ask Letty if she ever threw anything.

"Miss Ortiz, let's go back to after you were in Texas. When did you find out that something was wrong with your baby?" Mrs. Summers quietly set her note pad back down onto her dark table and looked towards Letty.

"Well, I was about six and a half months along when the doctor told me that Dallas was smaller then he should be. His heart rate seemed to not be fast enough and I didn't feel him moving a lot like other women I know said babies should." Letty took in another deep breath before letting it out slowly, as if she was trying to calm herself down.

Everyone in the courtroom frowned as they listened to Letty's words. Dom and the team had read over Dallas' hospital records, but hearing it for the first time from Letty hit home with how sick Dallas really was from the very start.

"The doctor told me I needed to go on bed rest or something horrible might happen to me and or Dallas," Letty said softly, and if it wasn't for the microphone no one would have heard her words.

Mrs. Summers picked up some papers from her table, "And did you go on bed rest, Mrs. Ortiz?"

Letty nodded her head and looked up, "I wasn't really worried about myself, but I didn't want anything to happen to him. I mean, after all it's not his fault he was created. I wanted to give him a fighting chance," she said rather quickly and watched as Mrs. Summers handed the judge the papers she had picked up.

"I would like to submit medical records showing that my client did in fact do everything the doctor told her to. She quit her job even though she needed the money to pay bills, all so she could take it easy and rest."

Mr. Williams and everyone watched and waited as the judge looked at the papers and nodded. Mrs. Summers smiled at Letty, "And from what you told me, your son was born at seven and a half months, is that correct?"

Again, Letty moved in her chair before she started to answer. "That's correct. The day before my weekly check up, I started to feel pain in my stomach. I called my doctor and she told me to head to the hospital. When I got there they checked me out and found out that Dallas was in distress."

Dom watched as a small tear slid down Letty's cheek. He raised his own hand and wiped away a couple of tears that had escaped his eyes.

"They ended up doing an emergency c-section. When they got him out, his oxygen level had dropped too low and his blood sugar was low too. They kept him in the hospital for about a month, before I was able to bring him home with me." She smiled at the thought of him being out of the hospital.

Mrs. Summers stood in front of her client and listened to more of Letty's story. When Letty finished, Mrs. Summers spoke again, "Miss Ortiz, what made you yell at the baby?"

Letty looked at her lawyer for a moment as she thought, "I yelled at him because I was lost. I didn't know what he needed. He was fed, burped, warm and dry, but he still screamed. I didn't mean to yell, I just kind of zoned out and next thing I knew I was screaming at him."

"Did your screaming make him stop crying?" Mrs. Summers asked Letty before she went back to her table. She reached for some papers and turned to face Letty again.

"No, it just made him cry harder," she half whispered into the microphone.

Mrs. Summers looked down at the report that Letty's doctor had given her. "At the time you left the baby with Mr. Toretto, did you know that you were depressed?"

Letty shook her head, "No, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just thought I was a horrible mother." She glanced up at Mia and Vince briefly before looking back at her lawyer.

"From your last doctor's visit, your doctor wrote down in her notes that you were suffering from Post Partum Depression at the time of the yelling incident. Is that correct, Miss Ortiz?" Mrs. Summers questioned before Mr. Williams stood up.

"Your Honor, I haven't been given a copy of Miss Ortiz's medical records. Is it possible that the court grant me a copy so I can look them over?" Mr. Williams asked; he wanted to make sure Mrs. Summers was giving the correct information.

The judge nodded her head, "It's only fair, Mrs. Summers, do you have a copy for Mr. Williams?"

Nodding her head, Mrs. Summers returned to all of her papers and searched for the other copy. She handed it to Mr. Williams who immediately started looking it over as he listened.

Mrs. Summers asked her question again to Letty, who nodded. "That is what my doctor told me. She put me on some anti-depressants and gave me the number to a counselor to call."

After asking her client a few more questions, it was Mr. Williams turn to question Letty, he started right off with the claims that Letty was depressed. "Before you gave Dallas to Mr. Toretto, you never visited your doctor about your feelings of being depressed, did you Miss Ortiz?"

"No, I did not," Letty said and again shifted in her seat.

"And right after you gave Dallas to Mr. Toretto, you never visited your doctor about being depressed?" Mr. Williams asked in an even tone, trying to prove a point.

Letty looked at him for a moment before she shook her head as she tried to remain calm on the stand, "No, I did not," she repeated.

Mr. Williams looked at the doctor's notes from when she went to the doctors a month ago. "In the notes that your doctor wrote down, it states that you told the doctor at the time your son was in your care, you 'felt lonely, depressed, and sad, like you didn't want to get out of bed.'" He read word for word what she had told the doctor. He looked at Letty again, "It also says from the time the baby left the hospital to about a month ago, you never came in to talk to your doctor. How am I supposed to believe that you aren't just saying you were depressed when you screamed at the baby?"

Letty slightly glared at Mr. Williams, "My doctor says that I was depressed, I'm on medication for it now. I have a number to call to talk to someone."

"It's been a month since you were given that number, Miss Ortiz, have you called it yet?" Mr. Williams asked; when he didn't get an answer he kept going. "From what Mr. Toretto stated while he was on the stand, Dallas still has a lot of health issues. Some days all Dallas wants is just to be held, or he cries a lot. What happens if this court gives you back custody of Dallas and one day all he does is cry? Will you leave him again?"

Letty was getting very angry, "I told you, I've changed. I'm not going to do that any more. I love my baby and I want him back."

Mr. Williams could see she was getting angry at him, "Okay, let's say you have indeed changed, what happens if you have a relapse? Will your temper be focused on your son again? Will you walk away from him for a few hours? Days? What about weeks, Miss Ortiz?"

Letty pointed at Dom, "Why aren't you asking him these same questions? He's the one that used to leave whenever we would get into a fight. How do you know he's not going to leave Dallas alone?"

Mr. Williams smiled sweetly at her, "I'm not asking him these questions, Miss Ortiz, because he's proven that when things get tough with his child, he stays with him. He doesn't leave the child with someone who is accused of beating on him."

Mrs. Summers had had enough; she stood up and shook her head, "Your Honor, I object to this."

The judge sighed and put her glasses onto her desk in front of her. "Mr. Williams, why don't we move on with the questioning? Unless you think you are finished?"

Walking back over to quickly look at his notes, Mr. Williams smiled at the judge, "I only have a few more questions, Your Honor." The judge gave him a look that told him to be on his best behavior. "About a month ago is when you finally contacted my client about getting back into a relationship with him, is that correct?"

She sighed before she let herself answer, "That's right."

Mr. Williams looked at the notes he had in his hand, "My client states that you called him on the eleventh and he told you he didn't want to get back into a relationship with you, correct?"

Letty nodded again, "Yes."

Taking a moment to think about this he then smiled, "And it was four days later when you went to the doctor and your doctor diagnosed you as being depressed all those months ago, am I right Miss Ortiz?"

Dom couldn't help but to smirk, he knew what Mr. Williams was getting at here. It could be taken as Letty only going to her doctor so that she would have a medical reason as to why she was verbally abusive to a baby. He shook his head, _Only the old conniving Letty would do something like that. _

Letty could only nod again, "That's right. But...But I only went at that point, becuase I felt even worse after speaking to Dom."

Mr. Williams didn't even ask any follow up questions to what Letty had said. He felt as if she had dug herself into a hole. "Miss Ortiz, what type of job do you do to support yourself?"

Letty swallowed and looked at him in a much calmer manner, "I work third shift at a shop making auto parts."

Mr. Williams nodded his head as he walked closer to the witness stand again, "Third shift? What kind of daycare do you have lined up during third shift?"

Glancing towards her lawyer, she sighed a little, "I'm still trying to find a daycare for third shift that I think is responsible enough to keep my son."

"What about daycare for him while you sleep during the day? Have you found a decent place for that yet?" Mr. Williams asked as Dom took in a quiet deep breath, not liking the idea of his son being in daycare for that long.

"I'm still looking for that too," Letty quietly stated as she looked down.

Mr. Williams smiled at the judge, "I think I'm done with my questions now, Your Honor."

The judge put her small frame glasses back on as she looked at Letty. "You may step down, Miss Ortiz." She waited until Letty was sitting next to her lawyer. "I have heard a lot of information today and have a lot of information to look over," she said as she held up the two stacks of papers. "I would like to take some time to read over everything before I make my ruling."

Dom sighed, he was happy that the judge was going to look over everything before making the decision, but he wanted to know today what would happen with his son.

The judge looked at both parties, "Until the next court hearing when I make my ruling, I want Dallas to remain in Mr. Toretto's custody with Miss Ortiz not bothering them. No visitations will be granted at this time. Court is in recess until 9:00am three weeks from today."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**AN: The following chapter is MA for strong sexual content. If you are not over 18 or do not care to read such a chapter, please come back for chapter 20 instead. Thank you!**_

Dom sat on Emma's couch with Emma right next to him. He watched her face as she smiled seeing Brenden crawling from the toy box to Dallas with a stuffed ball hanging from his little mouth. She giggled when Dallas shrieked and flung his arms, only to tip over onto the pillows his daddy had stuck around him.

"He's getting a lot better with sitting up," she said softly to Dom as she looked over to Dallas who was now pouting, looking as if he was about to have a major melt down.

Nodding his head, Dom removed his arm from around her shoulders and moved over to help Dallas sit back up. "Yeah, too bad he hasn't figured out what to do once he falls over!" he said with a smirk and slowly let go of Dallas to see if he was going to fall over for the ninth time.

When Dallas started to giggle at Brenden, Dom knew he would be okay. He stood back up and retook his seat next to Emma.

Emma smiled at him and kissed his lips. "I think Dallas being around Brenden is helping Dallas learn a lot of stuff," she mentioned before she kissed him again.

Dom raised an eyebrow; he loved that she was willing to just sit and talk to him and of course he loved that she was willing to give him kisses without him begging her for them. "Yeah, I'm glad he's got someone to play with. And it doesn't hurt that I'm able to hang out with the hot mommy either!" He winked at her and smirked as she playfully hit his leg.

It was a few minutes later when the timer on the stove went off. Dom grinned, "Sounds like the burritos are done!" He stood up and then shook his head as Emma started to stand up too. "You are supposed to be relaxing remember?" he said, knowing he told her that this time he was going to be the one cooking dinner and cleaning up since she had done it several times for him already.

Emma giggled a little as she went to him; she hugged his strong body and looked up at him. "I know that's what you told me I had to do tonight, but I like seeing your sexy butt bent over as you get stuff out of the oven."

Dom chuckled loudly seeing the sexy look on her face, the look she gave him when he told her all of the stuff he wanted to do to her body as they were making love.

The two little boys stopped playing and turned their attention to Dom. They both smiled at him and giggled too, as they always did when he would do his deep rumbling laugh.

Emma laughed as she smiled at the boys, "He sure is funny, huh?" she asked the boys as they went back to playing with the toys that Brenden had brought over for Dallas.

* * *

Once both boys had their dinner and they were playing on the floor in the living room again, Emma walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing Dom loading the dishwasher. "Thank you again for making that very tasty meal, Dominic," she said as she pulled herself up and sat on the cupboard near him.

Dom looked up at her and smiled back, "No need to thank me, Emma. I like doing things like that, especially if it's to see you smile." He shut the dishwasher door and turned it on before he walked over to her and leaned with his hands on either side of her legs. "But thank you for thanking me." He leaned in and kissed her lips.

Emma loved Dom's kisses; she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and allowed him to kiss her for as long as he wanted. When he finally pulled away, they were both panting. Emma bit her lip and looked into his dark chocolate eyes, "You still staying the night?"

He licked his lips, already wanting to taste her lip gloss again, "I am…If that's okay with you?" he mumbled before he placed his hands on her legs and kissed her again.

As they continued to kiss passionately, Emma allowed her body to take control; she spread her legs a little and wrapped them around Dom's waist. She loved the way Dom made her body react to him even when they were just talking on the phone, she found herself craving his touch and scent.

Dom broke the kiss, only to move his lips down her jaw line and to her neck. He grinned on the inside as he felt her tilt her head to the other side, freely exposing more of her neck to him. It was then that Dom heard the soft babbles coming from the kitchen; he opened his eyes and stopped kissing Emma's neck when he saw Brenden. The little boy, who was in his Thomas the Train overalls, was peeking around the cabinet and smiling at his mommy and Dom. He babbled more and then shrieked as he started crawling faster towards them.

Emma giggled as a tint of pink flooded onto her cheeks. "I, ah, I think we've been caught!"

Dom nodded and felt Brenden pull himself up to a standing position using Dom's jeans, "He has got to have adult time radar." He chuckled as he remembered the other times that Brenden had made a point to come to them as they were making out.

Smiling, Emma nodded, "Oh trust me, soon we will have two little ones coming to find us when we are out of the room too long." She giggled as she heard Dallas making loud noises from the living room, as if to remind them that he was still there.

* * *

That night, after the boys were put to bed, Dom and Emma sat alone in her living room, both of them loving the quietness of the house. Dom smiled at Emma and spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness that surrounded them, "You ready to head to bed, Hun?"

Emma had her head resting on Dom's shoulder; she nodded her head and smiled. "If I say I'm ready to head to bed, does that mean we have to go to sleep?"

Dom smirked and shook his head, "Well, we have options." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "One, we can go to sleep. Two, we can cuddle. Or three, we can have hot passionate sex!"

She giggled and sat up to look at him, "How about we do all three, but just in reverse order?"

Wiggling his eyebrow at her he nodded and stood up. Dom took her hand and started to move towards the stairs but stopped when Emma let go of his hand. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked and looked at her, concerned.

Emma licked her lips and smiled at him, suddenly feeling just a tad bit shy. "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you something first."

He stepped towards her and put his hands on her waist, "What is it?"

Her body started to react to his voice and hands again. She blushed in the dim light before she looked into his eyes and smiled, "I've almost always done it in the bedroom, on a bed…" She paused for a brief moment, "I've always wanted to…to you know-"

Dom smirked and caught what she was trying to say. He captured her lips with his, before he whispered in her ear. "Say it, Emma, say what you want us to do."

Her whole body became jell-o as he whispered into her ear. "I want you to fuck me on the kitchen counter, Dominic."

Dom's head snapped up and he looked at her, he hadn't heard her talk like that yet, he smirked as she blushed. "You have no idea how you talking like that turns me on, baby!" he said as he cupped her ass and picked her up.

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Slowly she started to nibble on his earlobe, "I'm glad it turns you on, baby, because I've been turned on since you walked into the house today." When she went to the bathroom after their kitchen make out session, she had to take her panties off, they were soaked. Her thoughts were pushed away as she giggled, feeling Dom set her on the counter and start to work on her shirt buttons.

"Tomorrow I'm buying you pull over shirts Emma, these buttons take too long to undo," he said as he worked as fast as he could.

Smiling, she made a mental note to wear more pull over shirts just for him. It was then that she looked down and could see his erection already straining against his zipper. She reached between them and pressed the palm of her hand onto the large mound that was there. Hearing him moan as he got the last of her shirt buttons undone, she rubbed his length that was covered by his pants.

As soon as Dom had her shirt open, his head ducked down and latched onto one of her erect nipples through her lacy bra. Emma gasped and arched into his hot mouth. As he nibbled and sucked on her pink nipple, his hands were now working on getting her pants off.

"You have no idea how much I need and want you right now, Emma," he mumbled out as she put her hands on his face and brought his face up to kiss her.

"Just as much as I need you, Dominic," she whispered as she lifted her hips, letting him pull her pants off. She giggled as he made a growling noise seeing her already wet pussy. "I had to take my panties off after dinner, you made me get them soaked!"

Dom smirked as he let his pants fall to the floor, allowing his cock to spring free. He leaned in and kissed her while his hands reached under her and moved her closer to the edge of the cold granite counter top.

Emma moved her hands to her bra and unhooked the clasps. She bit her lip as one hand moved to play with her own nipple, not only did it feel good, but she knew Dom loved to see that kind of self play. She let her nails on her other hand drag down his chest and circle around his dick, slowly pumping and squeezing him.

He hissed feeling her hand working his cock, he truly loved that no matter how often they had sex, she never got tired of feeling or playing with him. As he ran his hands up her legs, he helped her spread herself wider so he could fit his body between them. He felt her position him at her entrance. Her head fell back as she moaned, while he teased her with the tip of his cock.

Dom groaned as he finally pushed his full length into her, hot, wet tunnel. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles, making sure he wasn't getting away from her. Her breasts bounced as he started to piston into her, like a well oiled machine.

"Harder, Dominic, I need it harder tonight," she moaned out and moved her lips to his; kissing him as hard and passionately as possible.

He knew when she asked for it harder, that that meant she already was close to cumming. He smirked, definitely loving that she could cum several times in what seemed like minutes.

Dom's hand stopped one breast from bouncing as he pumped into her, his mouth latched onto her nipple and teased it with his teeth.

Emma gasped and put her hands on the back of his head, trying to get him to continue his oral assault on her tender tit.

He let go long enough to tell her to rub her clit, he switched nipples as Emma did what she was told. She hissed out in pleasure as hot sparks of pleasure flooded through her body when her own fingers pressed against her bud.

Dom knew they were both getting close. He brought his head up away from her breast as he panted. "Lean back, baby, lay down on the island," he said, wanting her to be penetrated in just a slightly different way.

She smiled and slowly laid back, moaning at how good the positions he suggested always felt. Her hands started to work her nipples, pulling and twisting them as her eyes were locked on his face. She loved how he practically drooled as he watched her hands touch herself. It was then that she felt the butterflies starting deep with in her. She moaned out loudly feeling him thrust into her harder then ever before.

"Oh yes, baby," she almost shouted as she felt her walls clamp down around his shaft.

"Hell yeah," was the only thing he could think of to say as he felt her vice like grip trying to milk the cum out of him. He thrust more and threw his head back, he was so close.

Sitting up, Emma gently bit down on her lover's shoulder. "You're mine, Dominic, all mine," she moaned into his ear.

Dom lost it as soon as she told him that, finally she confessed to him that he was hers. _I'm hers, _he thought as his seed spilled deep inside of her.

Emma kissed Dom's smooth scalp as he rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled, "That was so good!" She giggled when he responded with a deep chuckle.

"I'm not sure what got into you tonight, baby," he said as he lifted his head and smirked at her.

Her cheeks turned red immediately as he looked at her. She couldn't help but to smile back at him, "Was it a good thing or a bad thing?"

Dom laughed a little and kissed her lips, "Good! I didn't realize you wanted to do things like this or I would have asked you earlier."

Emma giggled and kissed his cheeks, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to do it other places. Every time we agree it's time for sex, you just head up to the bedroom with me."

Nodding his head, he loved the fact that she was opening up a lot more to him. He wanted her to feel completely comfortable with him and do anything that her heart desired.

Slowly they both gathered their clothes and walked naked together upstairs to get cleaned up.

* * *

They stood together in the shower; Dom's hand moved the soapy sponge across Emma's shoulders. He smiled as he watched the soap trails slide down her back and over her butt.

Leaning forward a little he whispered into his girlfriend's ear. "Have I told you how much I like your body, Emma?" he questioned.

Emma turned her head to the side and smiled as she whispered back, "Yes, but feel free to tell me again exactly what you like about it." She was always willing to hear what he thought; anything to just hear him talk.

Dom moved the sponge back up to her shoulders and quietly began telling her again. "I love your lips as they kiss mine; your shoulders that tremble when my mouth covers your clit."

She bit her lip, not sure if he was intentionally trying to get her aroused, but she secretly prayed that he wouldn't stop any time soon. Emma smiled as she felt his hands move from her shoulders to her back, suddenly being aware that he no longer had the sponge.

He moved his hands to her lower back and continued whispering, "I love your back that arches when your pussy clamps around my cock." Licking his lips, he allowed his eyes to watch as the warm water rinsed the soap from Emma's butt.

Dom bent over, laying a kiss on each of Emma's lower cheeks; hearing a small moan escape from above him, he knew Emma liked this.

Standing back up, he stood closely behind her, pressing his chest to her back. He leaned forward, placing his mouth inches from her ear. "And I love your long legs that wrap around my waist as I'm making love to you, Emma."

His breath made shivers run down her spine, causing her to press her butt tighter against his package. "Wh-what else do you like, Dominic?" she asked as she felt his hands move around to her front. A gasp escaped as he started to massage her large, heavy breasts.

"Your breasts, Emma, I love watching them bounce above me as you ride me hard." He kissed her neck and smiled as she moved her head to the side.

Gently, he worked her nipples into erect peaks with his fingers. When he was satisfied that she was definitely turned on by his hands, he kissed her shoulder and slid his hands down to her neatly trimmed mound.

His breath was hot against her cheek, "Please spread your beautiful legs for me, baby." He smiled when she did it without hesitation.

There was an ache between her legs that she hoped he would take care of. Her prayers were answered as she followed through with his request. It was clear what his motives were and she loved it.

For a brief moment, Dom wondered what she was thinking, as his fingers worked her clit and his dick throbbed again her ass. He liked how he was with Emma. He wanted to make sure her needs were met before his, a first in his life.

Emma was panting and had one palm pressed against the tile wall, as her other one covered Dom's hand. "I need to cum so badly, Dominic," she half moaned.

Quickly moving his hand away from her clit, he smiled. "I'll make you cum, Emma," he whispered and stroked himself as he watched her brace herself with both hands and spread her legs a little farther.

"Please hurry," she said as she looked over her shoulder, longing for him to be inside of her.

Dom looked down at her rounded ass; he couldn't wait to feel it pressed against his groin again. From behind, Dom positioned himself against her wet opening. Slowly, he pushed past her folds and slipped deep inside of her. As if on cue, they both looked up at the ceiling and moaned loudly.

Dom started to move his hips as he slowly made love to her. He growled in her ear and smiled as he felt her purposely tighten her muscles around his cock. "Damn, baby. You might squeeze the life out of me one of these times."

As Dom kept whispering sweet things into her ear, Emma felt herself getting closer to her climax. "Just like that, Dominic." The feeling grew stronger, "Ahh yes," she hissed.

Emma's pussy clamped down around his cock, Dom threw his head back and groaned. "Oh my God, Emma!" he flexed his muscles as he pumped into her a few more times before they both came hard.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kita – I'm glad you thought it was a hot chapter! I needed a little stress relief after those court chapters! Lol Thank you for reading and leaving such nice feedback.**

**EG – Thanks for all of your help and for leaving nice feedback! Makes me feel special that you like the little things I slip into my writing! **

**A few more people added my story to their favorites, so thank you for that! For everyone that is reading, there is only one more chapter after chapter 20…Oh and an epilogue! **** So I hope you enjoy what's left!**

**Chapter 20**

_You once asked me why I couldn't love you like I loved racing. Truth is I don't think I knew what love was. Let me rephrase that; I know I didn't know what love was. With the strong personalities we both shared I don't think it was possible for us to tell each other just how much we cared. It was easier to just fight and follow it up with a make up fuck, rather than try to find the words._

Dom's thoughts went over his letter to Letty as he drove the long way to the motel that Jesse found she was staying. Twice during the work day Dom drove to the motel and twice Dom drove right past it, not sure if he really wanted to give it to Letty.

_I would like you to know that I am very grateful for the years we were able to share together. Even if most of them were spent fighting, we had a connection like no other._

He pulled his car over to the side of the road, just out of view of the motel and he reached over and picked up the long white envelope from the passenger seat. He sighed as he looked at the letters that formed Letty's name.

_At one point in our many fights I told you the only thing I would die for was racing. I wanted to go out in a blaze of glory as The King of the Streets. But Letty, it's not like that now. The only thing I would die for now is Dallas. I would give my last dying breath to him if it meant he would be able to live. I want to go out now known as a great daddy. _

He remembered sitting at the picnic table in his back yard. Tears threatened to fall as he wrote the part about Dallas. He never wanted to lose his son before he was up in Heaven with his own father, ready to greet a grown Dallas with open arms.

_You truly don't know how much it hurt to hear you say that you were going to take Dallas away from me. The lies you told in court just to take him from me were what hurt the most. You and I both know that I never laid an angry hand on you. Out of all the times I've been pissed at you, I think that day after we hung up was the one day when I really could have hurt you. But I know that like when you did things to physically try and hurt me, it doesn't accomplish anything._

He sighed, knowing that if she showed that to her lawyer then the judge might use it against him, but it was the truth. As a young boy he could remember his dad telling him that no matter what, a man should never touch a woman in an angry manner. It had been years since he sat out under the stars and talked to his dad, but after that phone call, he prayed. He prayed that he could have the strength that his dad had; the strength to fight Letty in the safest way possible.

_I know you said that you thought taking Dallas from me would make me want to be with you, but that's not going to happen. By taking Dallas from me, you aren't just hurting me, you are hurting Dallas and the rest of the team too. When I first brought Dallas home, the team wasn't sure what to think about you giving him to me. Hell, we were all still in shock that you had him, but we got over the shock. We did what needed to be done; taking him to the doctor, buying baby things, and of course falling in love._

Dom smirked as he remembered Mia instructing the guys on how to change a diaper. Leon saw the poop and gagged, where as Vince wanted to know how such a tiny baby could make that bad of a smell. The whole time Dallas lay on his blanket on the floor and smiled up at them, loving the attention.

He started the car again and pulled into the motel parking lot. Before shutting the car off, he looked at the outside of Letty's room. He knew this place; it wasn't the Hilton, but it wasn't where working girls brought their dates either. Still not a place he wanted his son even for a few minutes. Slowly, with the letter in hand, he got out and headed towards the room.

_There's a time in everyone's life when they realize it's time for them to grow up and be an adult. I always assumed I was an adult, since I own my own business, I'm old enough to drink, and I am able to do what I want, when I want to. Turns out that that isn't really what an adult is. An adult is someone who takes care of his responsibilities before anything else. It's funny how it took me getting Dallas to figure that out._

His feet stopped in front of room three, even though his mind willed them to turn back. The knock he made was soft as his heart drummed in his ears.

Letty opened the door and froze. Dom could see everything she was thinking by the expression on her face. He wasn't sure what to say; should he just hand her the letter and walk away? Should he stay and talk to her? More of the letter ran through his head.

_I'm sorry you were scared, Letty. I'm sorry you thought we all would treat you differently. If I would have known you were pregnant I would have tried to make things different between us._

"I'm not supposed to be near you, Dom, you gotta leave," Letty half demanded.

Dom nodded his head, "I know, but I need to give you something." He held out the envelope to her.

Letty looked at it in his hand. She could see his handwriting as she looked at her name on the front. "What is it?" she asked before she reached for it.

He sighed and let her take it. "I wrote you a letter. I had some things I needed to tell you and I thought this would be the easiest way." He watched as she opened it and unfolded the letter that was inside.

Dom stood there, not sure if he should just leave or wait for her reaction. He noticed her hair was down, falling over her shoulders as she started to read the letter. This was the Letty he knew, the one in jeans that hung low on her waist. He definitely knew this was the real Letty, not that one who wore the dress into court.

"I see your handwriting is still chicken scratch," Letty muttered, trying to act like him standing there wasn't making her nervous.

He gave her a small smile, "Not as bad as yours though." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Letty," he said quietly.

Letty looked up at him and nodded a little. "Me too, would have been nice if we could have just done this the easy way." She stared at him for a moment, "Would have been easier if you just would have given in to me."

"It's not good for us to be together, Letty, you and I both know this." He ran a hand over his head, "Listen, I didn't come here to fight. I thought maybe we could work something out and let the judge know on Monday."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "There's nothing to work out, Dom. I gave you the option; you refused it, so now come Monday I get my son back."

_After you first gave me Dallas, I figured there would be no way for me to meet a woman and get into a relationship with her. Didn't think a woman would want me, since I had Dallas who needed a lot of attention. I do think that I would have taken you back in the first month after getting Little D. But then I met Emma. She showed me that someone would be interested in a single father. Emma proved to me that I wasn't worthless, that I could make a woman happy and not be miserable like I apparently made you._

He wasn't going to stand there and fight with her; he decided to be the bigger person and leave. Quickly he turned and headed back to his car, once in his car he looked at Letty who was still standing there, reading the letter.

Dom started the car and headed out of the parking lot. Even though he still had the final court date ahead of him, he felt a little relief since giving Letty his letter. He just hoped that she wouldn't use it against him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to EG, Kita, and Teamtorettosupporter for the great feedback. I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter for this story, but happy to say that I will be posting an Epilogue in a few days. I hope everyone enjoys this last chapter.**

**Chapter 21**

The day of the final court hearing crept up all too quickly. Dom took Dallas out of his car seat and kissed his head.

"Daddy loves you, little man," he whispered as he grabbed the diaper bag and headed up the front steps to Emma's door.

Emma had heard Dom's car pull up; she opened the front door and smiled at him. "Good morning!" she said in a cheerful voice, wanting to seem happy even though she was scared of what today could bring.

Dom stepped inside and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Good morning, thanks again for watching him for me." He moved inside more so she could shut the door.

Brenden was still in his pajamas as he stood next to his mommy's laundry basket and threw the clean socks onto the floor. Dom chuckled and set Dallas on the floor near Brenden and the basket.

"No need to thank me, I'm glad to watch him for a few hours." Emma smiled and walked over to Dom, taking the diaper bag to get the couple of full bottles to put in the fridge. "How you feeling this morning?" she asked and looked at Dom.

He shrugged his shoulders a little and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm not sure really," he said in a kind of sad voice. "I'm happy that this whole mess will be over soon, but freaking out that this could be the last day I get to hold my son."

Emma quickly put the bottles in the fridge, turned to Dom, and wrapped her arms around him and just hugged him. Over the last month, she thought about how she would feel if she was in Dom's position. Even though Dallas wasn't her son, she did know that her heart was already aching with the thought that she might not see Dallas grow up. Her eyes threatened to spill the tears they held as she heard Dom whisper into her hair.

"I've thought about this, Emma." His voice cracked as he spoke quietly to her. "I'm not sure I'll make it without Dallas being with me."

She looked up at him, knowing what he meant. He tried to be happy these last few weeks, but she could tell how sad and depressed he was. She shook her head and cupped his face. "Don't think like that, Dominic. You will get custody of him. The judge will see that he's better off with you. It's when you think negative that the bad things happen."

Dom sighed for the millionth time that week. He knew she was right, but at the same time he just couldn't bring himself to be convinced fully of it. "I know, Emma, but it's just so hard."

"I understand that, but you need to go into that court room with your head held high. Showing your ex that you aren't fearful of what's to come today. You need to show her that you are confident." She smiled at him.

He looked at her for a moment before he smirked, "So I should go in there lying like she will be doing?"

Emma giggled and nodded, "Exactly!"

"Okay," he said and put on a smile, willing to just pretend to be happy to see Emma smile more. 'Thanks for being so good to me, Emma." He kissed her lips.

She shrugged, "I have to be good to you, since you are so good to me." She took his hand and they walked back into the living room where the boys were babbling. Emma knew he was only pretending to be somewhat happy, but on a day like today, she could live with a little pretending.

Dom picked up Dallas and kissed his cheek, before pretending to nibble on his neck which made Dallas giggle. Dom smiled at Dallas, "Daddy will be back before you know it. Be good for Emma."

Dallas grinned at his daddy and cooed, before Dom sat him back down on the floor. Dom kissed Emma's lips once more. "Thanks again, I'll call you as soon as I leave the court room."

Emma smiled, "You better."

Fifteen minutes later Dom met Mia outside of the court house. The rest of the team had to work today, since the garage was very busy this week.

Mia linked her arm with her brother's, "Remember what Mr. Williams said; we have a very good chance to keep Dallas," she spoke quietly to him, knowing how nervous Dom was about what was about to happen.

He nodded, "I know. And if we lose," he paused for a moment, "I'm still fighting for him." Dom held the door open for her, "Or moving to Brazil with him." He mumbled the last part; only half joking, but not really wanting Mia to hear it.

Dom looked around when they entered the court house lobby area; he wasn't seeing Letty or her lawyer. It wasn't long before they were stepping off from the elevators and onto the floor the family courts were on. Dom sighed with a little relief when his lawyer smiled at them and waved them over.

"Good to see you, Dom," Mr. Williams said and shook hands with both Dom and Mia.

Nodding, Dom glanced at his watch, "You think they are going to start on time?" he asked, just wanting to get in there to hear what the judge had to say.

Mr. Williams watched Dom, "I'm sure they will. We are the first case for the day," he smiled seeing Dom acting like all the other clients he had. Without even asking he could see how nervous the dad was, he gestured for them to have a seat until it was their time.

Once sitting Dom looked over to where Letty and her lawyer had sat the first court date. Same pictures, same bench, only thing missing was Letty. Dom pulled the sleeve of his suit coat back as he looked to see the time. Maybe Letty wouldn't show, maybe the letter helped her see how much he and Dallas needed each other. He hoped so, but knew it wouldn't be that easy.

It was then that Letty and her lawyer walked into the lobby. Dom tried to look away, but he needed to see how Letty was acting this time. He wanted to see if the real Letty showed up or if the fake one came back.

He noticed she had dress slacks on, better then the dress, yet still not Letty. He watched as she sat down and crossed her legs, pushing her long hair back over her shoulder. She looked more like the real Letty, but Dom wasn't buying it.

Before long the bailiff was calling both parties into the court room. Mr. Williams let Letty and Mrs. Summers walk in first. Just like the time before Dom followed his lawyer to their table and sat down.

To Dom the five minute wait for the judge to come out of her chambers felt like an eternity. When he saw the judge's door open his heart started to race faster, thumping at his chest, as if it was making a break for it.

The judge sat down in her seat and opened her case file. "Mr. Toretto and Miss Ortiz, during the break from this court I was able to read over all of the documents I was given." She took her glasses off from her face and laid them down on her piles of papers. "I would like you to know that for one person, who has only met you once, who wasn't there through all of the years you two were together, and who doesn't know everything that has happened in the past few months, it is difficult to choose which parent should get custody of the child in question."

Dom nodded his head, knowing that it had to be a tough job, but trusted that the judge would make the right choice. He glanced over to Letty who was looking at her hands that were folded together on the table.

The judge continued, "First I would like to say that from what I hear, it's a good thing you two are not together anymore. The allegations, true or not, that were made in this courtroom are events that no couple should go through. Let alone have a child in a situation such as that."

Once again, Dom nodded his head. He agreed with the judge so far; he knew it was a bad situation and he didn't want Dallas to be in the middle of something like that.

"Before I give my judgment, I would like to ask Mr. Toretto and Miss Ortiz if they have any final words to say," the judge said and turned to look at Letty. "Miss Ortiz, is there anything you would like to say today?"

Letty stood up when her name was called, looked up at the judge and shook her head. "No, Your Honor," she said and sat back down.

The judge nodded and looked over at Dom, "Mr. Toretto, is there anything you would like to say?"

Like Letty, Dom stood when his name was spoken. He looked at his lawyer and then back at Mia, before looking at the judge again. "Um," he said his mind suddenly blank. "I, ah, I just want to say that," he was trying to put a final thought together, but not much was coming to him. "No, Your Honor, I don't have anything to say." He frowned and sat down.

She nodded and slipped her glasses back on. "Alright," she said as she looked down at her papers again, before glancing back up at Dom and Letty. "There were lots of things I had to consider when reviewing this particular case."

The judge glanced at Dom as she spoke. "Mr. Toretto, I was shown that you have a very stable home, as well as a profitable business which provides plenty of financial support for your son. I also see that you have provided your son with the best medical care possible. I commend you for taking care of your responsibility when it came down to it."

Dom smiled, thinking he had this in the bag. He was going to be able to walk out of here with his head held high, knowing that Letty couldn't take his son from him.

It was a moment later when the judge talked to Letty, "Miss Ortiz, I may never fully understand the reason behind you giving your child to his father and walking away. However, as an authority figure, I am not here to judge your parenting ability on that alone. My job is to see which parent, if either, is able to provide the child with a stable home environment, adequate medical and emotional care, and plenty of love. You told the court that your job forces you to work third shift, which means you would be sleeping during the day. Daycares do provide a safe environment for children to learn and grow in, but it's not the same as the care a parent can provide. You did submit papers stating your place of employment was willing to switch working hours so that you had more time with your son. This shows me that you are willing to change things in your life to help better the life of your child."

Dom looked over at Letty and Mrs. Summers and shook his head as Letty and her lawyer smiled at each other. The slight shaky feeling he had this morning started to return. He turned his attention back to the judge as she took up where she left off.

"Both parties have suggested the other isn't capable of caring for this child. After careful consideration and based on the evidence that was given, my ruling is for Miss Ortiz to-"

Dom's already racing heart went tearing down deep into his stomach. He was so thankful he was sitting, or he might have fallen over.

"Wait!" Letty said loudly, cutting into the judge's ruling. She had stood up so fast that the chair she occupied threatened to tip completely backwards before Mrs. Summers stopped it with one hand.

Everyone, including the judge, turned their attention to Letty. "Miss Ortiz, this is not the time for you to speak. I've already reached my decision."

Dom wasn't sure what Letty was thinking when she interrupted the judge, after all it looked as if the judge was about to give a ruling in Letty's favor. _What are you doing, Letty? _His mind screamed in frustration, just wanting to hear the judge's words.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor, but…but I really need to say something." She moved her hand away from her lawyer as the woman tried to get her to sit down and be quiet.

With a sigh, the judge nodded, "If it's that important, go ahead, Miss Ortiz."

Mr. Williams stood up, "Your honor, with all due respect, she already said she didn't have anything to say."

The judge nodded, "I'm willing to hear what she has to say if Mr. Toretto doesn't object to it."

She looked at Dom who half stood up, putting most of his weight on the table in front of him, not really trusting his legs. Dom shook his head, "Ah, no, I don't object."

"Miss Ortiz, you were saying?" The judge asked as Mr. Williams and Dom sat back down, looking at each other still not understanding fully what was going on.

Letty licked her lips as she stood, slightly wilted between her chair and her large table, as if she was trying to cower behind something half her height. Out of her back pocket she brought forth a long envelope that she unfolded. From the angle he was sitting, Dom could see that it was the envelope he had given to her. His heart, once racing, felt like it had abruptly stopped. He moved his hand over his face knowing that Letty was about to use that letter against him.

"I'm fucked," he whispered to Mr. Williams. Mr. Williams just looked at him, not understanding why Dom said that.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I feel that I need to get something off my mind. I know you have already made your decision and that what I have to say probably won't matter. But if your ruling is for me to have Dallas, I need you to change your mind."

Mia, who was sitting quietly behind Dom, was the only one who spoke, "What?" she questioned quietly before her hand shot up and covered her mouth. As Dom turned to look at her, he noticed how big her eyes were, probably worried that she was going to get kicked out of the court room.

The judge looked at her in disbelief too. "Miss Ortiz, what are you saying?"

Letty looked down at her name on the envelope. "I'm saying that Dom should have Dallas. He is the one that will take the best care of our son."

Dom was utterly confused, but at the same time wanted to jump for joy as he heard Letty speak. He watched her as she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry that I put you through all this, Dom." Her eyes seemed to search his for something that Dom didn't know if she would find. "When you told me you didn't want me back after all of this time, I was pissed." Letty's eyes flickered to the judge, "Sorry, I mean I was very upset. Like I said, I figured if you felt that strongly for Dallas, then if I took him from you, you would feel that strongly for me too."

Mrs. Summers stood up and whispered almost silently to Letty, which made Letty shake her head. "No, I need to say this before it's too late." She looked at the judge, "I know I'm not going to be able to take care of Dallas like Dom can. I don't know the first thing about being a good parent. I'm self-centered, I like to party, I have a very bad temper, and I can't provide a stable life that a baby needs."

She turned her whole body this time as she looked at Dom, "I said horrible things about you here and they weren't the truth. I want you to have him and raise him right."

It was then that Dom knew that through this whole experience Letty had changed too. The old Letty he had been looking for was there, but with a new Letty trying to break free. He allowed his tears to fall from his cheeks and onto his suit; he watched her as she sat back down and wiped her own tears.

The court room was silent for a moment before the judge spoke, "Is that all, Miss Ortiz?"

Letty nodded and held onto the letter from Dom.

With a sigh the judge looked at Mr. Williams and Mrs. Summers, "With this new confession my decision is for Mr. Toretto to have full physical custody of Dallas Toretto."

Dom grinned and looked back at Mia who was grinning just as big. The judge stood up and headed for her chambers. Mr. Williams and Dom stood up and shook hands, and over Mr. Williams shoulder he saw Letty and her lawyer talking quietly.

"What made you change your mind, Letty?" Mrs. Summers asked her client.

Before Letty answered, she thought back to the last part of Dom's letter:

_I now know the words I want to say to you, Letty, the words I wasn't able to think of all those years ago. I wish you luck in the future with whatever it is you are doing in your new life in Texas. I hope you are able to find someone who you can communicate with and who will love you like you deserve. The feelings that I had for you while we were together will always be here, not because I love you, but because I love what we created. I've become a different man since you left Dallas with me. I hope you can see that Dallas needs me just as much as I need him._

_I guess in the end I want to thank you, Letty. I want to thank you for taking good care of him while he was inside of you and for making sure he got such great care when he was first born. You think you were a bad mom for yelling at him, but I think you were a good mom for knowing when you couldn't handle it any more and for getting him the help he deserved. _

"What made me change my mind?" she questioned as her eyes moved from Dom back to Mrs. Summers. "A good friend was able to tell me what I always wanted to hear," she said as she looked back over to Dom and watched as he picked Mia up and hugged her tightly.

Dom had turned so Mia's back was to Letty as he hugged his sister. He saw Letty look at him and he mouthed the words 'Thank you!'

She gave him a small smile that included a shrug of her shoulders.


	22. Epilogue

**EG – Thank you for being such a great Beta. It's nice to have someone that's willing to listen to me whine about certain things. **** And thank you for leaving such great feedback.**

**Liv – I didn't send you a PM about the epilogue because it's not all about Dom and Emma being mushy! So I hope you enjoy it…I think you might, at least a little. Even though you don't care for stories where I hate on Letty, I do thank you for leaving feedback with your thoughts (and for being nice to me for making Dom be with someone else!) lol ******

**Special thanks go to everyone who through out this story read and gave me such great feedback! And of course to everyone who made my story one of their favorites! I'm not sure how to thank you all enough.******

**And finally, here is the epilogue. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the past and I hope you enjoy the present just as much!**

**Epilogue -**

Sitting in his office, Dom leans back with a smile on his face. A long time client sits across from him.

"So you mean to tell me that the story you just told me all happened in less than six months?" The man asks Dom, in a little bit of shock.

Dom nods and smiles again, "Sure did. What could have turned into a nightmare ended a little over three years ago." Knowing that Marc needs the number of a good family lawyer, Dom searches through his desk drawer for Mr. Williams' business card. "I just talked to Mr. Williams about a month ago; he's still going strong with the family law."

Marc takes the card and looks at it, "You still talk to him after three years?"

"Of course; he helped me keep my son! There has been two Christmas' since the court dates that I told you about happened. We send him a family photo each year, thanking him again for being so great." Dom smiles again as there is a small knock on the office door. He stands up and walks around the desk to the door.

Standing in the hallway are two little boys, both wearing miniature mechanic suits. Dom smiles down at Dallas and Brenden, his brown eyed sons.

"Daddy, Bwenden an me wepotin to woke!" Dallas says the best he can.

Dom leans down and picks his three year old son up and kisses his head. "You're reporting to work?" he asks and sets Dallas down before picking Brenden up and giving him the same love and attention.

Brenden grins and nods like Dallas, "Yes, daddy!" Brenden says before he's set back on the floor.

"I suggest you boys get out there and see what your Uncles want you to do. Tell them no goofing off today; make sure they are working hard." Dom chuckles as the boys giggle and take off running back down the hallway together.

Turning back around to Marc, Dom moves back to his chair and sits. Marc smiles at him, "I didn't even realize that Brenden wasn't your biological son. He looks so much like Dallas with that hair and brown eyes."

Grinning, Dom nods his head, "Kind of spooky huh?" he chuckles, "Well, now that I told you my story of how I got Dallas, fell in love with Emma, and got legal custody of Dallas, it seems you know a lot more than you probably would like to know!"

Marc laughs and shakes his head, "Nah, man, I'm always willing to hear about hot sex on counters and in bathtubs." He laughs again just as Emma steps into the doorway.

Dom looks up and stands again, "Hey, beautiful!" he says in a very happy tone, "How long you been here, baby?" he asks and goes over to help her walk to the couch to rest.

Emma sighs and smiles as she slowly sits down, "Oh not for too long." She looks over at Marc, "Hi, Marc, I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

With a shake of his head, Marc smirks at her, "Of course you aren't, Emma; Dom was finally telling me about how you two met. It was a very interesting story."

She moves her head and looks up at Dom, "It sure is and it gets more and more interesting every day!"

Out in the garage area the pair of three year olds lay on their bellies on creepers, loving the ability to move around as if on skate boards. They smile as they watch their Uncle Jesse work to put the tape on a car for the design.

"Dat ginna be a dwagon, Uncle Jesse?" Brenden asks and waits patiently for an answer.

Jesse looks over his shoulder from his squatting position. "Nope, not this time buddy," he says with a smile, knowing how much the boys love to see the dragons he makes for the cars.

Dallas moves the creeper slightly forward with his hands. "I bigga I ginna have a dwagon my caw, Uncle Jesse." His big brown eyes seem to sparkle as he explains what colors he wants his dragon painted.

Chuckling quietly, Jesse stands up. "I'm going to go see what is taking your Uncles so long with those parts," he says as he looks towards the storage room door. "You two stay here, I'll be right back." Jesse turns and heads towards the closed door.

The boys nod their heads, knowing they need to do what they are told while at the garage. Dallas stands up and looks at his brother, "I have to doe potty!" he says quickly as he was already running towards the break room bathroom.

Brenden giggles and sits on his knees on the creeper. He looks up as the front door opens quietly and a woman steps inside. He silently watches as her eyes scan over the inside of the garage.

"You caw bwoken?" he asks, knowing that normally that's why people come to his daddy's shop.

The lady stops moving and looks at the little brown eyed boy who has a darker complexion from playing out in the sun. She smiles at him, "No. I'm actually looking for someone."

Standing up, he points towards the hallway where Dom's office is located. "My daddy's in his woom."

The lady smiles again, "And who is your daddy?" she asks and adjusts the bag that's on her shoulder.

Brenden gives her a weird look as if it's a known fact who his dad is. "Dominic Towetto."

Just then Dallas walks back into the garage area, having a hard time getting his mechanic suit zipped back up and asks for some help. "Bwenden, you help me pease?"

As she gasps, the woman looks at the little boy who spoke, "You mean…You're Dallas?"

Finally looking up from his zipper, he glances at the woman who stands near him. He nods his head as he watches her.

She slowly squats down and gives Dallas a small smile, "Do you know who I am, Dallas?"

Looking over at Brenden and then back at the black haired lady, Dallas nods, "You in my baby book." He speaks quietly, not sure why she is here.

It was now that Jesse, Vince, and Leon walk out of the storage room, joking about something Mia did the night before. All three men look up as they see Letty kneeling in front of Dallas, helping him zip his mechanic suit.

Letty sees the guys but doesn't make an effort to move away from her son. Vince's voice was the first one to break the silence. "What are you doing here, Letty?" he asks not sure what else to say.

Brenden could hear the difference in his Uncle's voice. Looking at his Uncle Leon and Uncle Jesse, he could see the unusual looks on their faces. He quickly moved from his spot and ran down the hallway, yelling for his mommy and daddy.

Frowning, Letty looks at her son, "I don't think I'm going to be able to stay for too long, Dallas, but I wanted to give you something." She moves the larger blue shoulder bag off from her arm and sits it in front of Dallas. "I want you to give this to your daddy and when you are bigger, I want you to ask him for it. It has things in there that I think you should have."

Being the curious little boy that he is, Dallas bends over a little and tries to peek inside. "What tind of tings?" he asks and then smiles at her; the little dimples he had as a baby coming out for her to see.

Dom's voice cuts in before Letty could answer, "Letty? I thought we agreed if you ever wanted to come, you needed to call first." It was more of a statement then a question.

Three years ago the judge ruled that Dom had full physical custody, and Letty could have supervised visitations. At that time Letty chose not to take any visits with the still young Dallas. Dom let her know all she had to do was call and he would see about meeting her someplace safe for her to see their son. After all, knowing his real mom was something Dom thought Dallas needed.

Standing up, Letty takes a few steps backwards. Her eyes scan over Emma, whose belly looks as if she's carrying twins; Brenden as he stands behind Dom, peeking out wanting to see what was going on; finally over Dom's hand where a wedding ring is clearly visible.

"I know; I'm sorry for just dropping in like this." She pauses, "After so long. But I was passing by and wanted to make sure Dallas got what I think belongs to him."

She looks down as Dallas is now dragging the heavy bag over towards his family, "Mommy, I got a pwesent. But I tan't open it 'til I bigga."

Emma smiles down at him and nods as she reaches for Dallas' little hand. "What do you say for your present?"

Dallas takes her hand and turns back to smile at Letty, "Tank you!"

Dom glances down at Dallas and up to Letty as Letty whispers. "He's okay? Like, health wise?" she asks, always wondering about him.

Smiling, Dom nods. "He's good, Letty. Only trips we make to the hospital are when he pretends to be Batman and jumps off from the top bunk of his bed."

Outside a horn blows and Letty sighs, "I should go," she says sort of reluctantly.

Watching her, Dom smiles slightly, "The offer for you to see him is still open, Letty."

Letty shrugs, "We'll see." She smiles at Dallas, "Bye, Dallas."

Looking at her a little, Dallas doesn't say anything to her. Thinking that Dallas truly doesn't know who she is, Letty turns and walks out of the door. Quickly letting go of Emma's hand, Dallas runs towards the door with Dom following close behind his son.

Outside, Dallas waves to Letty as she gets to the car that has a man in the drivers' seat. "Bye, weal mommy, wuv you much!"

Dom picks his son up and smiles as Letty shouts something back to Dallas. They stand there and watch as the car leaves the parking lot. When the car is out of view, Dallas smiles at his daddy, "My weal mommy tay she wuvs me, daddy. She did! You wight, my weal mommy wuv me, daddy!"

Not wanting Dallas to see it, Dom wipes a small tear from his own face. Every night when he tucks his son in, Dallas kisses a picture of Letty that he has next to his bed. And every night Dom tells the story about Dallas' real mommy loving him so much that she needed to go tell the world about her love for her son.

"She does love you, Little D, she loves you very much." He kisses his son's head as he turns to carry him back into the garage.

**End**


End file.
